Tabloïds
by Cltho
Summary: Quand les paparazzis s’en mêlent, on peut dire que le monde bien rangé de Duo s’en trouve bousculé. Pour son plus grand plaisir ? 1x2, Humour, Romance, yaoi.
1. Quand les paparazzis s'en mêlent

**Titre **: Tabloïds

**Auteur** : Clôtho

**Source :** Gundam Wing

**Couple **: 1x2

**Disclaimer **: Il semble que rien ne m'appartienne. Trop dommage.

**Petite note** : Encore une fois, c'était censé être un one-shot… Je dis encore une fois parce que j'ai pas mal de projets sur l'ordi qui se sont avérés être de vastes farces à rallonge… Bref, c'est parti d'un délire tout bête et c'est devenu une véritable petite romance montée sur ses trois pattes.

**Résumé : **Quand les paparazzis s'en mêlent, on peut dire que le monde bien rangé de Duo s'en trouve bousculé. Pour son plus grand plaisir ? 1x2, Humour, Romance, yaoi.

**Incroyable !**

**Duo Maxwell et Heero Yuy : **

**leur amour révélé au grand jour !**

_La passion frappe là où l'on ne s'y attend pas. La véritable raison qui a poussé Heero Yuy à revenir à Sank serait en réalité Duo Maxwell, son ancien compagnon d'armes. Il semblerait que le prince des Glaces ait su dompter celui qui passait son temps jusqu'ici à charmer les hommes du royaume. Gunstar vous révèle en exclusivité les photos du couple des jeunes sauveurs de la paix._

C'est à l'occasion de la grande réception organisée en l'honneur de Réléna Peacecraft où ils étaient tous les deux invités que les amants se sont trahis. Partageant leur verre de vin avec amour, les deux jeunes hommes ne se sont pas quittés de la soirée, assis côte à côte à la table d'honneur. Ils sont finalement repartis ensemble assez tard, main dans la main pour descendre les escaliers du palais de la Reine.

Partageant de nombreux points communs, ils se sont connus durant leur lutte contre Oz.

Déjà, à l'époque, le doute était permis entre eux et beaucoup ont vu ce que le futur leur réservait. « Ma plus grande preuve d'amour ? Quand je lui ai tiré une balle dans le bras la première fois qu'on s'est vus, un vrai coup de foudre ! » aurait déclaré Duo à des militaires qui se posaient des questions sur leur relation. Orphelins tous deux, ils se sont sans doute consolés par leur amour naissant. On imagine sans peine les longues veillées qu'ils ont passés ensemble pendant la guerre, dans la peur de la mort, se soutenant l'un l'autre.

Et aujourd'hui, ils s'affichent publiquement, déclarant leur bonheur à la face de la galaxie. S'ils sont restés discrets jusqu'à présents, ne faisant mine de n'entretenir que de minces relations, le spectacle de la veille, dévoilant leur amour ne laisse plus aucun doute sur le lien qui les unit. On croyait l'un froid et sans cœur, l'autre charmeur et fuyant la stabilité, on avait tort. Les contraires s'attirent et ils le prouvent. La relation explosive qui naît de ce couple risque de faire parler d'elle dans les prochains mois.

**&**

-Je vais les buter ! s'énerva Duo en jetant le journal sur son bureau. Tout le monde parle de ce foutu article ou que j'aille !

-Il faut dire que les photos prises parlent d'elles-mêmes, souligna Quatre, l'air de rien. Toi qui bois dans son verre puis Heero qui te tient la main dans les escaliers…

-J'ai trébuché et il m'a retenu ! Une putain de seconde sur toute cette descente ! Et je me suis trompé de verre ! Ca arrive, non ?

-Juste au moment où Heero souriait… C'est bête, ça. Jolie photo, toi tu passes pour un alcoolique mais lui, il est très bien…

-Je vois bien que ça t'amuse Quatre mais…

-Oh, c'est trop fort ! pouffa le jeune homme. « Le prince des Glaces » et « l'homme qui passait son temps à charmer les hommes du royaume »… « On croyait l'un froid et sans cœur, l'autre charmeur et fuyant la stabilité », cita-t-il avec un air solennel.

Il éclata de rire.

-Ils font de toi un déstabilisé ! affirma-t-il, espiègle. Et ta citation est grandiose.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! grogna Duo.

-Tout est dans le conditionnel, sourit Quatre. Comment a réagi Heero ?

-Aucune idée.

-Oh, je voudrais voir sa tête quand il lira cet article !

-Il sera sûrement aussi mortifié que moi. « Orphelins tous deux, ils se sont sans doute consolés par leur amour naissant. On imagine sans peine les longues veillées qu'ils ont passées ensemble pendant la guerre, dans la peur de la mort, se soutenant l'un l'autre. », relut Duo, rageur.

Le rire de Quatre redoubla et il se pencha en avant, une main sur son ventre pour reprendre son souffle.

-Le couple de l'année, haleta-t-il. Vous êtes le couple de l'année !

**&**

Au même moment, dans un bureau de l'administration Sank.

-Tu as lu le mail que je t'ai envoyé ? demanda Réléna en guettant une réaction quelconque sur le visage de Heero.

-Encore une chaîne ? interrogea le jeune homme en relevant la tête de son ordinateur. Franchement, je comprends pas pourquoi tu…

-Ce n'est pas une chaîne, l'interrompit la Reine, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Heero… Lis ce mail, reprit-elle plus sérieusement.

-Je le ferai, assura le japonais sur le même ton.

-Le plus tôt possible, ajouta Réléna avec insistance.

Heero la fixa un moment sans rien dire semblant juger l'importance de la nouvelle. Réléna se retint de rire mais c'était trop tard.

-Ce sera fait, répondit distraitement le japonais en comprenant que ce n'était pas une nouvelle vitale.

Et il se replongea dans son travail, oubliant jusqu'à sa présence.

Réléna poussa un léger soupir : visiblement, elle ne verrait pas la tête de Heero lorsqu'il lirait l'article…

-Je repasserai, annonça-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce.

Une heure plus tard, Heero faisait une pause dans son travail, laissant son regard dériver vers la fenêtre.

Il saisit sa bouteille d'eau et allait en boire une gorgée lorsque la recommandation de Réléna lui revint en mémoire.

Il ouvrit sa boîte mail sans conviction, cliquant sur le message qui venait d'arriver.

Il lui fallut toute sa maîtrise sur lui-même pour continuer de lire calmement l'article qui s'affichait sous ses yeux.

Lorsqu'il eut finit, le jeune homme passa une main lasse sur son front, essuyant une goutte de sueur.

-Ca leur passera, assura-t-il tout haut. Oui, il faut y croire.

**&**

-J'aurais parié que tu ne viendrais pas, sourit Trowa en s'asseyant à côté de Heero.

-C'est un dîner officiel. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'enfermer dans ma chambre pendant tout mon séjour ici à cause des élucubrations d'un journaliste.

-C'était bien trouvé, vous formez un beau couple, le railla le jeune homme.

-Merci, répondit d'un ton acide le japonais.

-Tu as contacté Duo pour savoir… quelle ligne de conduite vous adoptez ? l'interrogea Trowa.

-Non.

-Mais on va en discuter ce soir, intervint Duo avec un sourire éclatant, s'asseyant en face d'eux. Tu es très photogénique Heero, ajouta-t-il avec enthousiasme.

-Toi, moins, répliqua le japonais d'un ton mordant.

-Alors on fait quoi ? On fait une annonce officielle pour leur dire qu'on est juste amis ? On leur dit qu'ils ont tout à fait raison, qu'on s'aime depuis qu'on a deux ans, même quand on se connaissait pas ? Ou on les ignore ?

-Tu ne crains pas d'autres clichés… compromettants ? demanda Trowa.

-Ils pourraient faire la même chose entre toi et moi, m'inventer une nouvelle conquête, trouver que Wufei et Quatre s'accordent merveilleusement… C'est n'importe quoi ! se moqua Duo.

-Et je quitte Sank dans moins d'une semaine, ajouta Heero. Ils changeront de sujet.

-Ca fait six mois qu'on s'est pas vus, j'ai pas l'intention d'éviter Heero à cause d'un truc pareil. Tu le ferais, franchement ? demanda Duo à Trowa.

-Bien sûr que non. Mais je pense qu'on va bien rire pendant cette semaine, ajouta-t-il avec flegme.

-Enfin quelqu'un de mon avis, dans mes bras ! s'extasia Quatre en arrivant.

Il reprit son sérieux, restant debout.

-Mais je vous conseille de ne pas vous mettre côte à côte pendant les dîners officiels, ajouta-t-il. Au moins, ne dansez pas ensemble, fit-il, faussement sérieux.

Il sourit en voyant le regard noir que lui jetait Duo.

-Les invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver, déclara Quatre en jetant un œil à l'horloge murale. Avec la presse évidemment.

Et toute la soirée se passa comme d'habitude, entre convention et hypocrisie générale.

**&**

Et le lendemain, Trowa et Quatre étaient morts de rire.

De nouveaux articles fleurissaient dans la presse sur le nouveau couple le plus en vue de Sank.

**Le choix du cœur**

_Ils ont tenté de s'éviter toute la soirée, se lançant des regards langoureux par-dessus leur épaule. Ils veulent préserver leur amour des feux des projecteurs. L'adorable spectacle de leurs yeux qui se sont cherchés toute la soirée n'a fait que confirmer leur nouvelle idylle._

**Un conte de fée moderne !**

**Une passion politiquement incorrecte !**

**Il délaisse la Reine pour vivre son amour** !

**Deero, qui l'aurait cru ?**

**Après des années de faux-semblant, la vérité sur leur couple !**

**&**

-Deero ? interrogea Heero en lisant les gros titres du jour.

-C'est comme ça qu'ils ont surnommé notre… couple, répondit Duo avec un air compatissant.

-Duo et Heero… Deero… C'est pitoyable, soupira le japonais.

-C'est devenu une habitude… Ils font ça avec chaque couple célèbre, expliqua brièvement Quatre.

-On n'est même pas un couple ! protesta Duo.

-Même s'ils nous filent lorsque nous sommes ensemble, ils n'auront jamais un cliché de nous prouvant réellement ce qu'ils affirment. C'est… stupide, réfléchit Heero.

-Ils sont capables de faire des photos montages… Vous en avez eu un aperçu hier, et ce matin encore…

-Ils n'ont fait que superposer des clichés, remarqua Duo.

-Où vous souriez tous deux comme un couple heureux. Ca marche, intervint Trowa.

-Et vous n'avez pas vu le pire, ajouta Quatre en jetant un cliché sur la table devant eux.

Duo et Heero se penchèrent en avant pour regarder la photographie, avant de se reculer brusquement.

-Ca, c'est ce que j'ai pu éviter d'être publié, sourit Quatre.

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir posé dans cette… tenue avec toi, tenta de plaisanter Duo.

Heero ne répondit rien, restant figé.

-Tu es choqué ? demanda Trowa avec un sourire amusé.

Le japonais se leva comme pris d'une impulsion soudaine, et prit une courte inspiration.

-Ils peuvent vraiment publier ça ? interrogea-t-il.

Quatre hocha la tête.

-Oh que oui.

-Les lois sur L1 sont bien plus restrictives, affirma Heero, secouant la tête.

-Pas de photos de nu ? le railla Duo.

-Je ne comprends pas, poursuivit le japonais sans lui prêter attention. Pourquoi s'intéresser à nous ? Je veux dire…

-Pourquoi toi ? Tu as été élu homme le plus sexy du royaume cette année. Et les gens se fichent que vous soyez réellement ensemble ou non. C'est juste que Duo a aussi un physique avantageux et que vous êtes proches tous les deux. Je ne plaisantais qu'à moitié quand je te disais que vous alliez bien ensemble. Célèbres, beaux, amis… Il n'en fallait pas plus. Enfin, si, il y a eu ce partage de verre et la descente des marches… exposa Trowa avec un air fataliste.

-D'une marche, rectifia Duo, pointilleux.

-Ca a suffit, répliqua Quatre avec un sourire amusé.

-Je suis élu l'homme le plus sexy de l'année, répéta Heero. C'est une blague ? grimaça-t-il.

-C'est pour ça que je voulais pas lui dire, intervint Quatre en s'adressant à Trowa.

-Et maintenant, officiellement, tu sors avec moi, ajouta Duo, enfonçant le clou.

-Je déteste votre presse people, affirma le japonais en secouant la tête.

-Ah vous êtes là ! s'exclama Réléna en entrant dans le bureau où ils étaient tous réunis. On vous cherchait.

Wufei referma la porte derrière eux et salua ses amis d'un signe rapide de la tête.

Un sourire fugitif passa sur ses lèvres quand il vit la photo posée en évidence sur le bureau.

Réléna émit un léger sifflement et mit sa main devant sa bouche, cachant son rire.

-Ils vont loin, constata Wufei.

-N'en parlons plus, déclara Heero en retournant la photo.

-Puisque nous sommes tous réunis, j'en profite pour vous inviter demain soir à dîner chez moi, proposa Réléna. Après tout, cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas réunis tous ensemble… en dehors des cérémonies officielles, bien sûr.

-Ca me va, accepta le japonais.

Son téléphone cellulaire sonna et il décrocha aussitôt, s'excusant d'un geste et sortant de la pièce pour parler.

-Je pensais qu'il refuserait, dit Réléna, agréablement surprise.

-Il ne veut pas restreindre ses activités à cause d'un groupe de photographes, expliqua Trowa.

-Moi non plus, intervint Duo. Au fait, j'espère qu'il n'a personne en ce moment ? Ce serait trop con qu'elle lise la presse et qu'elle lui fasse des misères sur ça…

-Il n'est avec personne en ce moment Duo, affirma Réléna. Tu sembles plutôt bien prendre… tout ça, ajouta-t-elle avec un large geste de la main.

-Je suis un grand flegmatique. Depuis que la presse a révélé il y a deux ans que j'avais sûrement sauvé l'humanité, j'avoue que rien ne peut plus me surprendre.

Quatre se racla la gorge, le regardant avec ostentation.

-J'avoue, ça m'a surpris au début, reconnut-il. Mais du moment que tout est clair entre Heero et moi, il n'y a pas de problème. On sait tous les deux à quoi s'en tenir maintenant avec cette presse folle.

-Oui, tout est clair, répéta Wufei avec un brin de scepticisme dans la voix.

Réléna lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé avant de reporter son attention sur Duo.

-En tout cas, je viendrai à ta soirée, c'est évident ! déclara le jeune homme avec enthousiasme.

**&**

Et il n'aurait jamais dû accepter.

**Jeux d'eau en amoureux.**

**L'idylle continue !**

Des photos de leur soirée parurent dès le lendemain agrémentées de commentaires mielleux.

C'était une photo où Duo recevait une serviette de bain en pleine figure et légendée « Heero, attentif à ce que son amant n'attrape pas froid en sortant de la piscine ». C'était Wufei qui l'avait lancée, Heero avait juste eu le malheur d'être à côté.

C'était une autre où Heero avait la tête collée contre son torse, fermant les yeux. Le commentaire profitait allègrement de ce que la pose suggérait. Evidemment, on ne voyait pas le bras de Trowa qui les éclaboussait et personne ne pouvait en déduire que Heero lui était rentré dedans en voulant éviter l'eau.

Et seuls Heero et Duo étaient cités dans l'article qui les accompagnait, c'était comme s'ils avaient passé cette soirée en tête-à-tête.

Un cauchemar, les paparazzis s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie cette soirée-là, c'était certain.

Et Réléna avait viré son jardinier qui leur avait montré les plus beaux points de vue pour leurs photos.

**&**

Le lendemain, Réléna offrait un café à Heero, pendant une pause entre deux réunions, à l'abri dans son bureau.

-Comment ça va ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant face à lui.

Heero fronça les sourcils, et elle précisa sa question.

-Sur L1, comment prennent-ils tout ce tapage médiatique sur toi ?

Heero fit lentement tourner son verre, laissant le contenant le brûler légèrement.

-Ca va, répondit-il finalement. En fait, les journaux y ont à peine fait allusion. Pas de preuve, pas d'article.

-Et comment tu prends ça, toi ?

-Et toi ? interrogea le japonais. Tu as été visée aussi.

Réléna esquissa un large sourire.

-Une petite allusion. Rien qui ne puisse ternir ma réputation, j'ai même reçu quelques lettres de soutien. Et puis, il y a au moins un article sur moi qui paraît chaque jour. On s'y fait, conclut-elle, fataliste.

Heero resta silencieux, prenant une gorgée de café. La jeune reine l'observa un moment, d'un regard tendre et amusé.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu, glissa-t-elle d'un air malicieux. Comment le prends-tu ?

Le japonais pencha la tête de côté, semblant réfléchir à la question.

-Comment devrais-je le prendre ? soupira-t-il. On nage en plein n'importe quoi.

-La presse a crée une très belle romance entre Duo et toi, le railla gentiment Réléna.

-La presse n'a rien d'autre à faire. Je pronostique un ennui complet.

-Tu es venu et ils ont imaginé une idylle des plus rocambolesques à partir de tes sourires…

-Tout le monde habite à Sank. Trowa, Quatre, Duo, Wufei, toi et même Hilde, même si elle est à la frontière ! Ne me dis pas que personne ne se sourit… J'aurais adopté une mine de circonstance si j'avais su…

-Mais l'homme le plus sexy de l'année venait dans notre pays… La presse ne pouvait pas manquer cet événement. Et tu es l'ambassadeur de L1… Tu es célèbre pour ton passé et ton présent. Héros de guerre connu pour son courage, politique respecté aux discours éloquents, homme séduisant… Quel meilleur parti que toi ?

-J'ai l'impression de lire un article, grimaça Heero. Tu es sûre que tu ne fais pas partie de leur staff ? demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement suspicieux. Ca expliquerait pourquoi je suis avec Duo et pas avec toi.

-Pardon ? s'étonna Réléna.

-Ce serait plus dans leur logique, exposa le japonais. Après tout, Duo est moins célèbre que toi. Ca vendrait plus s'ils nous affichaient ensemble.

-Ne va surtout pas leur dire ! plaisanta la jeune femme. Peut-être qu'ils ont trouvé que vous vous accordiez bien. Ou alors, ils ont simplement jugé que Relro, Wurel, Hilfei ou Trotre, ça sonnait moins bien que Deero. Et puis comme les lecteurs de presse people sont essentiellement des lectrices… Deux beaux jeunes hommes ensemble, ça à de quoi faire rêver ! ajouta-t-elle, malicieuse.

Heero lui jeta un regard désabusé, légèrement surpris.

-Je sais que tout ça t'ennuie, sourit Réléna d'un air compatissant.

-Si j'avais le temps et de l'argent à balancer, j'aurais engagé des poursuites judiciaires, reconnut le japonais, hochant la tête.

-Mais tu n'es que de passage…

-Exact.

-On pourrait presque croire que tu aimes te trouver coincé dans les transports et voyager constamment…

-Presque, répéta Heero en souriant doucement.

**&**

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Wufei.

-Je regarde la magnifique rétrospective de l'amour qui m'unit à Heero, répondit avec une fausse ferveur Duo.

Le chinois leva les yeux au ciel, faisant une grimace.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver en colocation avec Duo Maxwell un jour… Et c'était précisément ce genre de scènes qui lui avaient fait peur quand Duo le lui avait proposé.

Mais les avantages étaient là.

Il n'avait pas à supporter la solitude mais pouvait en profiter parfois et les dépenses étaient partagées.

Duo n'était pas prise de tête, ils avaient établis des règles qu'ils suivaient pour ne pas s'empoisonner mutuellement et tout allait bien. C'était même agréable de voir ce sourire dans leur appartement pour l'accueillir.

« StarTV, la chaîne qui vous dévoile tout sur vos stars préférées ! »

-Ah, ça recommence, sourit l'américain en montant légèrement le son.

-Toi et Heero, vous avez une manière diamétralement opposée de prendre tout ce cirque autour de vous… remarqua Wufei en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Moi, je veux tout savoir. Ca me fait bien marrer, répliqua Duo avec bonne humeur.

-Tu n'as pas peur que tout ça dégénère ? interrogea le chinois en haussant un sourcil.

-Ca a dégénéré le jour où ils ont affirmé que Heero et moi avions une liaison.

« Depuis tout à l'heure, nous suivons la voiture privée de l'ambassadeur de L1 dans l'espoir d'obtenir une interview. Heero Yuy pourrait nous révéler quelques détails croustillants sur sa relation avec Duo Maxwell, s'enthousiasmait une journaliste à l'écran. »

-Ca, elle connaît bien Heero, ironisa Duo.

-C'est abusé, ils comptent le suivre toute la journée comme ça ? Heero est bien trop clément, je leur collerai les autorités au cul si j'étais lui.

-T'es trop radical, Wu.

-C'est un ambassadeur en visite officielle. Si son gouvernement considère qu'il a été mal reçu dans notre pays… ça pourrait créer un incident diplomatique.

-T'exagères pas un peu ? Et puis Heero désamorcerait ça, répliqua Duo d'un ton léger.

-Pas sûr qu'il en ait envie si cette conne continue de le filer, rétorqua Wufei sur le même ton.

-« La voiture s'arrête, il va sortir ! Peut-être pourrons-nous l'approcher avant qu'il n'entre au ministère de l'intérieur ! »

La caméra se dirigea vers une silhouette qui sortait de la voiture noire et dont on ne distinguait pas bien les traits.

« Il est descendu, vite dépêchons-nous ! continua la journaliste avec un clin d'œil complice à l'écran. »

-C'est pas Heero, se moqua Duo en voyant la silhouette.

-Hein ? fit Wufei, surpris.

Après un petit sprint avec toute son équipe, la journaliste constatait la même chose, dépitée.

« Et bien, Heero Yuy semble vouloir protéger sa vie privée à tout prix. Voici tout ce que nous avons pu obtenir de lui lors d'une précédente rencontre, témoignant de son désir de protéger son amour d'enfance. »

-D'enfance ? Hé, on s'est connus à quinze ans quand même ! protesta l'américain.

-Et toi tu râles pour des détails pareils, t'es franch…

Duo fit un geste de la main, l'enjoignant au silence.

« Il est dix-neuf trente et Heero Yuy rentre à son hôtel, devant nos caméras.

-Heero, que pouvez-vous nous dire sur votre relation avec Duo Maxwell ? Depuis quand a-t-elle réellement commencé ? Est-ce que vous comptez vous installer ici pour vivre avec lui ? »

Duo éclata de rire en voyant Heero lui jeter un regard noir en sortant de sa voiture pour toute réponse.

-Tu regardes vraiment n'importe quoi, soupira Wufei, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire un peu.

-Et tu n'as pas vu les rétrospectives de notre passé… Il y a des vidéos où on apparaît ensemble après la guerre et lors de la cérémonie officielle des présentations et pour la clôture de la guerre, quand on a signé les armistices… Ils ont pris toutes les photos où on apparaissait et ils en ont fait des vidéos trop marrantes, avec une musique d'amour derrière et nos photos qui défilent… A les croire, notre amour couvait depuis longtemps… C'est juste ridicule, j'ai reconnu une vieille photo où je souriais à Hilde, ils l'ont coupée et la seconde d'après, c'est une photo de Heero qui apparaît… Ils sont bons pour la fiction !

-Je me demande comment Heero réagirait s'il te voyait devant cette chaîne, à observer tous les détails de vos apparitions dans la presse.

-Il se dirait que non seulement Sank a une presse complètement tarée, mais qu'apparemment, ça déteint sur ses habitants, plaisanta Duo.

**&**

Et Duo s'amusait comme un dingue. Il n'avait qu'à se lever le matin pour lire les journaux et il avait de quoi rire toute la journée. C'était devenu un rituel avant d'aller travailler, il se rendait chez Réléna où ils se retrouvaient tous pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

C'était plus convivial et c'était l'occasion de se parler tous ensemble.

Comme tous les matins, depuis le début de la semaine, Duo arriva avec les derniers journaux people sous le bras et un sourire aux lèvres.

-Honey, fallait pas ! s'exclama-t-il s'asseyant à côté de Heero plongé dans la presse économique. T'es trop gentil ! ajouta-t-il mettant un journal sous le nez du japonais.

**Heero lui offre la voiture de ses rêves !**

**Le couple semble toujours aussi amoureux et s'offre des cadeaux d'une valeur inestimable.**

-Je suis généreux, remarqua Heero, avant de se pencher pour mieux voir la photographie qui attestait le titre de l'article. C'est quand…

-Oui, quand tu m'as prêté ta voiture de fonction quand la mienne était en panne. Beau cliché, tu me tends les clés d'un air royal ! le taquina Duo.

-Et tu as l'air réjoui d'un gosse à Noël, ironisa le japonais.

-Non mais tout le monde va y croire, plaisanta Duo. C'est vrai, c'est naturel, on s'offre souvent des cadeaux sous la pluie, sous l'impulsion du moment…

-En pleine rue, ajouta Heero d'un air blasé.

-C'est notre côté amour fou, darling ! fit mine de s'extasier le jeune homme.

Le japonais lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé avant de retenir un soupir.

Si au début, Heero n'appréciait pas vraiment ces articles de presse, affichant un visage contrarié lorsqu'on lui en parlait, depuis que Duo avait pris l'habitude de ce rituel matinal, il semblait accepter les lubies journalistiques avec flegme.

Et quand Duo avait commencé à agir avec lui comme s'ils formaient un couple, caricaturant les élans amoureux et affublant le jeune homme de petits sobriquets, Heero avait juste levé les yeux au ciel mais il l'avait laissé faire.

Duo n'avait jamais passé avec Heero que des moments un peu tendus, surveillant un peu ses paroles, préférant de loin être en compagnie de Quatre ou Wufei.

Il comprenait trop bien pourquoi Heero était devenu ambassadeur de L1, pourquoi il était devenu un homme politique, avec des réunions interminables et des bureaucrates un peu convaincus, un peu corrompus qui faisaient avancer la balance.

C'était la continuation de la guerre, c'était juste qu'il tenait à garder instaurée la paix.

Pour Duo, Heero était juste ce symbole, un rappel constant du sens du devoir. Quelqu'un qui ne laissait rien passer, quelqu'un de droit mais aussi quelqu'un qui ne se laissait jamais aller.

Il était sérieux, il lisait son journal, imperturbable, il était resté le même.

Il serrait encore la main de Trowa ou Quatre quand il les rencontrait quand Duo se contentait d'une accolade ou d'une tape dans le dos.

Heero était resté distant, presque professionnel lorsqu'il était avec eux.

Duo ne lui connaissait aucun éclat de rire, aucun sourire radieux, aucune joie réelle.

Mais Heero venait aux petits-déjeuners qu'organisait Réléna.

Et si Duo avait pensé que Heero s'ouvrirait un peu plus, il s'était trompé.

Heero n'avait pas changé.

Il assistait au repas sans y participer, il restait distant.

Poli, aimable mais distant.

Il parlait avec eux, les mots s'échangeaient entre eux mais pas les expressions ni même les gestes.

Mais lorsque la presse avait commencé à leur courir après, Heero n'avait pas cherché à l'éviter.

Il était resté comme d'habitude, il avait continué à venir à leurs réunions, ignorant délibérément les journaux people.

Mais il avait fallu que Réléna le pousse dans la piscine pour qu'il accepte d'y entrer, qu'elle insiste pour qu'il lâche son livre, pour qu'il reste au-delà de minuit avec eux…

Et depuis deux jours, Heero plaisantait avec lui au sujet des articles parus, ne se contentant plus de hocher la tête d'un air absorbé pour lui signifier simplement qu'il l'avait entendu.

Il faisait ça nonchalamment, presque naturellement. C'était comme une nouvelle facette qu'il gardait en lui et qu'il relâchait peu à peu au contact des autres.

-Bonjour ! Tu as reçu ton billet d'avion Heero ? demanda Réléna en s'asseyant en face de lui, se servant de jus d'orange.

-Ce matin, en recommandé.

-Alors, quel est l'horaire ?

-Vingt-trois heures vingt-six.

-C'est tard ! s'exclama Duo.

-Le décalage horaire va être dur à rattraper, remarqua la jeune femme. Deux heures seulement pour récupérer, ça va être léger.

Heero ne répondit rien, esquissant un léger sourire de circonstance.

-Tu parles, il a l'habitude maintenant, répliqua Duo en se resservant de jus d'orange.

-Et quand reviens-tu ? demanda Trowa en entrant dans la salle à manger.

-Pour ton anniversaire, répondit le japonais sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Dans trois mois, constata le français d'un ton neutre.

-Je savais que tu t'en rappellerais.

Réléna laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée devant la réponse un peu sèche.

-Tu vas me laisser trois mois entier tout seul ? se plaignit Duo pour calmer la tension qui venait de s'instaurer. Mais que vont dire les journaux ?

-Ce n'est pas un sujet d'inquiétude pour moi.

Duo ne répondit rien, haussant les sourcils. Il comprenait bien que Heero n'appréciait pas qu'on lui reproche toujours d'être absent quand il était justement présent.

Mais c'était aussi vrai qu'il ne faisait pas l'effort de venir souvent.

Trop occupé par son travail.

Heero avait un comportement assez ambigu, il vouait son existence à son travail et venait rarement à Sank. Souvent pour des raisons professionnelles.

Et lorsqu'il était avec eux…

Il restait en retrait, il observait simplement leur groupe, de loin. Il avait toujours cette attitude un peu distante, un peu froide.

C'était comme s'il y avait des barrières de verre entre lui et le monde qui l'entourait.

Il semblait les contempler derrière ces vitres, lointain et passif.

Il n'avait aucun geste affectueux, pas une seule marque d'amitié ne transparaissait dans ses mouvements.

Et parfois, au cours d'un échange, il pinçait les lèvres et une réplique acerbe cinglait les airs, aussi rapide et fugace qu'une gifle.

C'était rare.

C'était ce qui rappelait à Duo que Heero pouvait être blessant. Qu'il supportait un peu mais que si la coupe était pleine, il pouvait se montrer trop franc.

Heero était capable de laisser son interlocuteur sombrer dans le gouffre qui les séparait. De lui faire prendre conscience brutalement qu'ils n'étaient pas si proches que ça, qu'il ne lui devait rien.

Vraiment pas aimable.

Il n'y avait que Réléna qui pouvait l'amener à changer un peu son comportement.

Il l'avait vu plus d'une fois se contenir pour elle et se contenter de rester silencieux quand il aurait voulu répliquer.

Duo savait aussi que Heero subissait le stress de son travail et il voyait bien les cernes sur le visage du japonais. Il ne comprenait juste pas pourquoi Heero continuait à se coucher tard, à se lever tôt pour eux et à donner le change.

Et puis avec tous les avantages que lui donnait son travail, il n'avait pas vraiment de quoi se plaindre.

Alors Duo se contentait d'ignorer ses humeurs, de plaisanter un peu avec lui sans chercher à le connaître mieux.

De toute façon, Heero repartait le soir-même, il allait pouvoir souffler.

Ce qu'il ne faisait jamais en sa présence, de peur de se faire remettre en place.

S'il se liait vraiment d'amitié avec lui, s'il lui accordait sa confiance et que Heero commençait à pincer les lèvres…

Duo n'aurait pas apprécié.

Pour quelqu'un d'aussi sociable que lui, qui était avenant et accueillait les autres avec un sourire sincère, c'était une grande faiblesse.

Avoir peur d'être repoussé, d'être mis à l'écart et traité comme s'il n'était rien.

Et c'était une appréhension permanente avec Heero. Une crainte due à un manque total de confiance.

Parce que Heero restait trop distant malgré tout.

Duo pouvait presque voir ce verre qui l'entourait, ces barrières qui l'empêchaient de le toucher, de lui serrer le bras dans un geste amical, de lui donner une tape sur la tête lorsqu'il devenait trop narquois.

C'était cet espace blanc autour de Heero qui empêchait tout rapprochement possible.

**&**

Une sonnerie retentit dans le bureau, impuissante à interrompre la course des doigts sur le clavier.

Elle retentit de nouveau mais ne parvint pas plus à déranger l'occupant du bureau.

Elle insista…

Et persista.

Heero décrocha le téléphone et appuya sur la touche haut-parleur avant de continuer à rédiger son rapport.

-Oui.

-J'ai besoin de tes conseils, grésilla une voix masculine à l'autre bout du fil.

-Pas maintenant Will, j'ai du travail.

-Sauf votre respect monsieur l'ambassadeur, vous avez toujours du travail…

-Si tu le sais, alors pourquoi persistes-tu à m'appeler ? demanda Heero avant de fixer son écran d'un air dubitatif et d'effacer la dernière ligne qui ne voulait rien dire.

-S'il te plait, écoute-moi, je suis dans une situation désespérée là.

Heero poussa un léger soupir agacé, se tournant inconsciemment vers le combiné pour répondre.

-La dernière fois, c'était une histoire de fleurs et de couleur de robe si je me souviens bien. Rien de désespéré, crois-moi, affirma-t-il, convaincu.

Il sentit un mouvement derrière lui et fit un geste de la main pour indiquer à la personne d'entrer dans son bureau.

-Mais je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir ! protesta la voix d'un ton pitoyable.

-Des fleurs, lança Heero avant de raccrocher et de se baisser pour ramasser le stylo qu'il venait de faire tomber.

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau, ne laissant même pas le temps à Heero de se retourner pour voir la nouvelle arrivante.

-Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de la charge de travail qui m'attend, dit-il sèchement en feuilletant le dossier posé sur son bureau.

-Elle attendra un peu plus alors. Qu'est-ce que je lui offre ?

-Discute s'en avec ma secrétaire et maile-moi le verdict pour confirmation, conclut Heero d'un air désespéré, souhaitant se débarrasser de son assistant.

-Tu es vraiment très occupé ?

-J'ai l'air de jouer aux billes d'après toi? demanda le japonais.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne vous vois pas monsieur l'ambassadeur.

Heero raccrocha sur un soupir, secouant la tête.

-Ce mec est une vraie plaie, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, un sourire venant jouer malgré lui sur ses lèvres.

Il allait se remettre au travail quand il se rappela qu'une personne l'attendait.

-Réléna, je t'avais dit que je n'avais pas le… commença-t-il en faisant tourner son siège en cuir de manière à faire face à la jeune fille.

-Les clés de la voiture, j'avais oublié de te les rendre, lui tendit Duo en lui jetant un coup d'œil amusé.

-Oh, pardon je pensais…

Heero passa une main sur son visage pour s'éclaircir l'esprit.

-Merci, dit-il en les prenant. J'avais complètement oublié, j'aurais eu des comptes à rendre si tu les avais gardées.

-C'était un cadeau mais bon… fit Duo d'un air faussement triste. Tu semblais te prendre la tête au téléphone… ajouta-t-il avec amusement.

-Non, c'est juste… commença Heero avant de s'interrompre, fronçant les sourcils. C'est Will, conclut-il finalement.

-Un collègue ?

-En quelque sorte, répondit pensivement le japonais.

-Je vais être jaloux…

Heero ne releva pas la plaisanterie, rangeant rapidement les clés dans un tiroir de son bureau.

-C'est gentil d'être venu, ajouta-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers Duo. Je suis désolé que tu te sois déplacé pour ça… Mais j'ai du travail alors…

-Alors tu vas laisser tout en plan pour une fois et nous suivre pour aller déjeuner convenablement, intervint Réléna en entrant dans la pièce à son tour. N'est-ce pas Duo ?

-C'est vrai que j'ai sauté le repas pour venir te les rapporter… rajouta le jeune homme, l'enfonçant un peu plus.

-Alors allez déjeuner tous les deux, proposa Heero. En plus, ça t'arrange, Réléna, ajouta-t-il pensivement.

Un sourire calculateur fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait la jeune femme. Celle-ci le lui rendit sous l'œil interrogatif de Duo.

-Et que dira la presse si elle me voit en compagnie de celui qui m'a ravit ton cœur ? demanda Réléna d'un air ému.

-D'accord, je viens avec vous, capitula le japonais en sauvegardant ses données.

Duo le regarda faire d'un air surpris, ne comprenant pas la situation.

-Je ne te savais pas si concerné par ce que pouvait dire les journalistes…

-Pas du tout. C'est juste qu'il me connaît bien et qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il perdait autant de temps à argumenter avec moi que s'il venait déjeuner avec nous, hein Heero ?

-J'ai rendez-vous sur un chantier pour treize heures, alors on se fait un truc rapide, d'accord ? proposa Duo alors qu'ils étaient dans l'ascenseur.

Heero le regarda avec un air ravi, un sourire sincère aux lèvres, le faisant rire.

-Quoi, tu as tellement peur de passer la nuit sur tes dossiers ? rit Duo, un peu déstabilisé.

-C'est déjà prévu en fait, répondit Heero avec un geste fataliste.

-D'où l'intérêt de faire le plein d'énergie, conclut Réléna, souriante.

-D'accord, mais rapidement, enchaîna Heero alors qu'ils sortaient dans la rue.

-Si tu me ressors ces histoires d'ampoules et de vitamines, je t'atomise, répliqua Réléna en lui jetant un coup d'œil significatif.

-C'est quoi ces histoires ? interrogea Duo.

-Quand son médecin lui dit qu'il manque de certains oligo-éléments et de vitamines, lui il comprend le mot pilule et il continue de sauter des repas, expliqua brièvement la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas…

-On mange ici ? proposa Réléna en s'arrêtant devant une brasserie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient attablés dans le fond du restaurant devant leur assiette remplie.

-Heero, tu sais qu'à force, on va finir par croire que tu cherches vraiment à nous éviter… Mange plus doucement, lui reprocha Réléna.

-Je me dépêche pour ton bien, dès que j'ai fini, je file et tu restes seule avec Duo pour parler de tu sais quoi… argumenta le japonais, la taquinant.

La sonnerie de son téléphone portable retentit et il esquissa un sourire.

-Je vais peut-être même écourter cette rencontre ici. On dirait que tu n'attendras pas beaucoup… fit-il en sortant son mobile.

Réléna s'en saisit rapidement, le lui arrachant des mains.

-« Ami 1 », lut-elle avant de raccrocher d'un geste sûr. C'est qui ça ? interrogea-t-elle, moqueuse. Non, Heero tu ne téléphoneras pas alors qu'on est là, ajouta-t-il avant qu'il ne proteste.

Elle entra dans le répertoire et étouffa un rire en voyant la liste qui continuait.

-Ami 2, ami 3 ami 4, ami 5… énonça-t-elle tout haut. Et alors je suis la numéro combien ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ce sont des collaborateurs.

-Tes amis ? insista Réléna.

-Je ne pouvais les classer que là. Il fallait que je les ordonne dans un groupe alors pourquoi pas celui-là…

-Et le groupe « travail » ?

-Déjà pris par les contacts intergalactiques.

-D'accord, je vois… Alors où est-ce que tu m'as classée moi ? Et Duo ?

-Rends-moi ce téléphone, demanda patiemment le japonais.

Réléna parcourut rapidement le répertoire des yeux.

-Et tu ne t'es jamais dit que c'était mieux de mettre les noms ? Contact 1, contact 2…

Duo laissa échapper un rire tandis que le japonais soupirait.

-Le chiffre me suffit pour savoir qui c'est…

-Je suis classée dans famille ! s'exclama soudainement la jeune femme, surprise.

Elle s'attendait à trouver ce répertoire vide et…

Heero avait classé tous ses amis proches par leurs prénoms.

-Tu vois que tu l'aimes bien Dorothy, le taquina-t-elle en la voyant inscrite sur la liste.

-Rends-moi ce portable, répéta Heero en faisant un geste impératif, son sourire trahissant son amusement.

-Quoi, tu l'apprécies pas ? demanda Duo, intéressé.

-Mais non, puisqu'il l'a considère comme sa famille… répondit Réléna.

-Disons qu'elle joue le rôle de la tante qu'on préfèrerait ne pas avoir… Le point noir dans la famille, il faut bien en avoir un, reconnut Heero en levant les yeux au ciel, fataliste.

Il fit un mouvement vers Réléna et elle s'écarta, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

-Attends, il y a un nom qui manque dans ta liste… Où tu l'as mis ? demanda-t-elle, retenant un rire.

Heero récupéra son portable, riant devant la mine dépitée de la jeune femme.

-Si tu parles de Zechs, c'est le contact 6, l'éclaira le japonais en souriant brillamment.

Il rangea soigneusement l'appareil dans son sac, s'assurant que Réléna ne pourrait pas le reprendre.

Mais la jeune femme se contenta de hocher la tête en le regardant, fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'était pas l'absence de Zechs qu'elle avait remarquée dans le répertoire famille.

-Elle est calme cette brasserie, apprécia Duo en regardant autour de lui.

-Tu parles de l'absence de paparazzis ?

-Oui, je craignais un peu les flashs et les élucubrations des journalistes…

-On n'a pas besoin d'eux, Réléna est là pour ça.

-Les élucubrations ?

-Tout ça parce que j'ai eu le malheur de lui expliquer pourquoi vous étiez la cible des paparazzis…

-Ne me le rappelle pas.

-Traumatisé ? s'amusa Duo.

-Je crois qu'il ne digère pas sa nomination à l'homme le plus sexy de l'année.

-Pitié, on pourrait changer de conversation ? Je tiens à garder un bon souvenir de Sank avant de partir…

-Tu n'auras qu'à penser à nous dans ce cas… Ou au dessert que tu vas commander maintenant, suggéra-t-elle en lui tendant la carte des desserts.

Duo étouffa un rire en voyant Heero grimacer.

-On devrait peut-être arrêter le supplice là, proposa-t-il. Tu peux aller travailler, moi aussi de toute façon, je dois y aller…

-Pas question, intervint Réléna. Alors quoi, vous ne prenez même pas en considération mon avis ? Vous me laisseriez seule à cette table ?

-Ici, c'est toi qui ne prends pas en considération nos désirs, répliqua Heero.

-Tu te connais si mal Heero, fit Réléna d'un air désolé, secouant la tête. Moi je sais ce que désires au fond, sourit-elle.

Et elle pointa du doigt un dessert sur la carte.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage du japonais, un vrai sourire, plein d'amusement et de douceur.

-Un point pour toi, admit-il sans oser la regarder dans les yeux.

Réléna adressa un sourire triomphant à Duo, montrant fièrement ses dents.

-Si tu pensais que je n'avais pas vu la manière dont tu dévorais chaque matin les tartelettes aux framboises qui se trouvaient sur la table… le taquina la jeune femme.

Elle revint à l'américain, haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

-Tu veux toujours quitter cette table et rater un dessert ?

Duo esquissa un sourire.

-Je reste si tu m'expliques ce que tu voulais me dire… selon Heero.

Ce dernier étouffa un rire en faisant mine d'être pris dans une quinte de toux tandis que Réléna rougissait légèrement.

-Je t'écoute Réléna, insista Duo en prenant la carte des desserts, faisant mine de l'examiner.

-En fait, c'est plutôt toi qui vas parler, expliqua Heero en prenant son manteau et en se levant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Réléna en le voyant faire. Et ton dessert ?

-J'ai encore du travail et ton temps d'audition est terminé. Merci pour les clés Duo, je suppose qu'on ne se reverra pas avant un moment alors au revoir ! lança-t-il avant de disparaître dehors.

-J'y crois pas, il nous plante là ?

-On dirait. Même son dessert favori n'aura pas pu le retenir.

Duo ne répondit rien, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

-Alors de quoi vais-je devoir parler ? demanda-t-il presque sérieusement.

Un ange passa.

-De Wufei ? proposa finalement Réléna en le regardant dans les yeux, affrontant son regard.

A suivre…

(\__/)

(='.'=) Un petit commentaire à faire ? N'hésitez pas !

(')_(')


	2. Et ça continue

**Titre **: Tabloïds

**Auteur** : Clôtho

**Couple **: 1x2

**Disclaimer **: Il semble que rien ne m'appartienne. Trop dommage.

**Petite note** : Encore une fois, c'était censé être un one-shot… Je dis encore une fois parce que j'ai pas mal de projets sur l'ordi qui se sont avérés être de vastes farces à rallonge… Bref, c'est parti d'un délire tout bête et c'est devenu une véritable petite romance montée sur ses trois pattes.

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, bien que ce soit frustrant de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux anonymes, sachez que je vous suis très reconnaissante pour vos messages !**

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Un léger bip retentit et Heero ouvrit les yeux, éteignant l'alarme de sa montre. Il prit une lente inspiration en se redressant partiellement sur la couchette où il était allongé.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit peu de temps après. Heero haussa un sourcil en voyant Duo entrer, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Je ne savais pas que Réléna avait des vues sur Wufei, commença le jeune homme en dévisageant le japonais. Depuis quand tu le sais, toi ?

-Un bon moment.

Heero repoussa sa couverture et s'assit sur le rebord de la couchette.

Duo lui fit un large sourire, s'adossant au mur.

-Je savais que tu aurais à attendre l'heure d'embarquement alors je suis passé te voir… C'est sympa ces nouvelles cabines d'attente, hein ?

-C'est bien aménagé, admit Heero en hochant la tête. J'allais…

-J'arrive pas à croire que Réléna ait le béguin pour Wu ! le coupa Duo soudainement. Je pensais plus qu'elle avait des visées sur toi…

Heero fit un micro-sourire, secouant la tête.

-Non, à en croire son fond d'écran, ce n'est pas le cas.

-Tu déconnes ? sourit Duo, incrédule.

-Les petits-déjeuners réunion, tu croyais que c'était pour quoi ?

-C'était l'occasion de tous se voir… De te voir, toi.

-Ah, son argumentation est sans faille, elle est douée, reconnut Heero en débranchant la prise secteur de son portable.

-T'abuses Heero, c'était vraiment pour toi qu'elle a organisé tout ça.

-Je sais, admit le jeune homme. Je plaisantais.

Il releva la tête, fixant Duo.

-Mais elle a l'air très intéressée.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu l'as laissée avec moi pour qu'elle puise me poser toutes les questions qu'elle voulait…

-Personnellement, je ne pouvais pas y répondre. Mais toi, tu vis avec lui…

-Le calculateur… Je suis sûr qu'à la base, tu m'as prêté ta voiture uniquement parce que tu comptais me soutirer des informations sur Wufei…

-Tu m'as percé à jour.

Duo laissa échapper un rire avant de prendre une chaise, faisant face au jeune homme.

-Alors c'était vrai, dit-il en désignant du doigt une tartelette aux fruits rouge posée sur la table, dans son emballage en plastique.

-Réléna me l'a fait livrer peu après votre entretien. J'en conclus que son cas auprès de Wufei n'est pas désespéré.

-La presse aura d'ici peu un nouveau couple phare…

-Un vrai cette fois-ci, j'espère.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir le nombre de tabloïds qui affichant nos photos actuellement… L'aéroport en est rempli.

-J'ai vu. Je suppose qu'après mon départ, ça se calmera.

-Tu prends ça avec flegme…

-Il en faut.

-Je me suis énervé la première fois que j'ai lu ça…

-Je me suis dit que ça leur passerait, avoua Heero.

-Je suis sûr que tu y crois encore et que c'est ce qui te motive à rester calme.

-Ils vont bien finir par se rendre compte que leur théorie n'est pas fondée et que ça n'arrivera jamais.

-Vivement qu'ils abandonnent notre histoire pour se concentrer sur celle de Rél et Wu…

-Je ne leur souhaite pas vraiment.

-Tu préfères qu'ils se concentrent sur nous ? Heero, dans la vie, il faut savoir être individualiste et lâcher traîtreusement ses amis.

-Tu comptes pistonner la presse? Non, mais je préfère que les articles soient sur nous, au moins, ça ne nous porte pas préjudice.

-C'est un compliment caché ? Ca signifie que je suis un bon parti ?

-Ils auraient pu trouver pire.

-Le tact, Heero, le tact.

-Seulement en politique…

-Alors si on suit ta théorie, tu accepterais de voir les tabloïds nous inventer une vie à l'eau de rose indéfiniment…

Heero ne répondit rien avant de pencher la tête dans une légère grimace.

-Soyons individualiste, tu as raison, finit-il par déclarer.

Duo éclata de rire.

-Dis-moi que tu ne t'es pas fait suivre pour venir ici, ajouta Heero après un silence.

-J'ai amené trois journaux différents et je porte moi-même un micro pour enregistrer tes conversations…

-Pour tout ce qui est officiel, tu passeras par ma secrétaire.

-Je suis étonné que tu ne l'aies pas amenée avec toi en voyage. Elle te semble indispensable.

-C'est bien pour ça qu'elle reste sur L1.

-J'ai été surpris de te voir sans toute ta suite… A ta dernière visite officielle, tu étais tellement entouré qu'il était quasiment impossible de t'approcher.

-C'était le but. Mais c'était pénible alors j'ai allégé l'effectif depuis.

-Allégé l'effectif ? Tu l'as carrément vidé. Je ne vois que toi Heero.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Deux ou trois collaborateurs m'accompagnent et quelques gardes suivent le cortège. Sans parler du personnel d'accueil du pays.

-Des gardes, je n'en ai croisé aucun en venant ici.

-Oui, parce que tu disposes d'un pass.

-Première nouvelle.

-Ma sécurité t'inquiète tant que ça ?

-Tu es un personnage public, je suppose que tu as ton lot de détracteurs.

-Sans doute.

Heero balaya ça d'un geste de la main avec une moue ennuyée.

-Je suis surpris de ne pas te voir travailler… Tu dormais quand je suis arrivé ? demanda finalement Duo en désignant la couchette du menton.

-Oui. J'ai une visioconférence prévue à mon arrivée. Je finirai de relire mes notes dans l'avion.

-Je me disais aussi.

-Quoi ?

-Tu travailles tout le temps.

Heero pinça les lèvres et Duo ajouta aussitôt, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres pour contrer une future remarque acerbe du japonais :

-Je me demande comment la presse peut nous inventer une relation, on a à peine le temps de se parler dans la vraie vie… Darling, si on sortait ensemble, je souffrirais sûrement de ton absence et de ton ardeur au travail…

Le trait d'agacement qui était apparu sur le visage de Heero s'estompa doucement, laissant place à une mine fataliste.

-Je suppose que tu n'aurais plus qu'à prendre un amant et qu'on finirait par se quitter en bon terme.

-Quelle fin tragique, après une telle envolée romanesque !

-Je suis marié à mon travail, ce n'était pas ta faute… fit mine de le consoler le japonais.

-Je plains ta future conquête…

Heero jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre.

-Il faut que j'y aille, l'heure d'embarquement va bientôt se clôturer, déclara-t-il.

-Je ne te retiens pas.

Heero rangea rapidement son ordinateur dans sa mallette et sortit son billet d'avion, le posant sur la table.

-Ne tarde pas trop à revenir sur Sank, tu sais que tu vas manquer aux journalistes…

-J'oublierai pas. Ah, fit-il en sentant son vibreur dans sa poche.

Il sortit son mobile et le remit dans sa poche, ignorant l'appel.

-Pas important ?

-Ca doit être à cause de mon retard.

-Pour une minute ?

-Apparemment. Tiens-moi au courant pour l'avancée Wufei-Réléna, ajouta Heero en saisissant d'une main sa mallette et de l'autre la petite tartelette.

-Curieux. Gourmand, asséna Duo, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il prit le billet d'avion et le glissa dans la poche de la veste du jeune homme.

-Tête en l'air, ajouta-t-il avec une certaine satisfaction. Allez, bon voyage, chéri.

-Merci, sourit Heero avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil et de quitter la pièce, se dirigeant vers sa porte d'embarcation.

Duo resta un moment dans la salle d'attente personnelle, autant pour pouvoir quitter la pièce tranquillement sans craindre un nouvel article de la presse que pour se remettre du sourire du japonais.

Un sourire un peu canaille, un peu effronté.

Duo repensa aux lettres qu'il avait aperçues en glissant le billet dans la poche de Heero.

S.B.

Speedy Boarding.

Heero aurait dû passer dans les premiers passagers à la porte d'embarquement. Mais il avait laissé passer sa priorité en restant avec lui, prenant le temps de l'écouter et de plaisanter.

Il devait probablement faire la queue maintenant, entouré de tous les passagers. Lui qui n'appréciait pas particulièrement être en contact avec les autres…

Duo sourit sincèrement.

Heero avait parfois ces petites attentions, l'air de rien.

Sans le signaler, sans dire qu'il prenait sur son temps et qu'il avait un planning à respecter, il restait parfois là, plein de considération pour autrui.

C'était ce qui faisait un peu peur à Duo.

Peur de trop s'ouvrir et de découvrir la gentillesse de Heero.

Peur de devoir reconnaître qu'il se laissait charmer par l'attraction Yuyenne.

Comme il l'avait déclaré précédemment, même en plaisantant, il était marié avec son travail. Heero était le plus souvent sur L1 et il était toujours débordé et sollicité de partout.

Duo avait peur de se voir ignorer ses défauts.

La distance qu'il instaurait entre lui et les autres.

Cette distance qui faisait que même aujourd'hui, Duo n'avait pas osé lui donner une tape sur l'épaule.

Qu'il s'était senti un intrus lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans la salle d'attente du japonais.

Qu'il avait eu l'impression d'être trop familier quand il avait glissé le billet d'avion dans sa poche.

Duo voulait fermer les yeux sur ce que son pays avait déjà mis en évidence.

L'attractivité de ce jeune ambassadeur ambitieux, son corps affolant sous ses costumes, ses sourires trop rares mais lumineux.

Et l'attention qu'il portait à ses amis, même si elle restait voilée, presque timide.

Mais Duo avait bien vu comment Réléna riait avec lui et la complicité qu'ils partageaient.

Et il ne pouvait pas oublier les photos prises par les paparazzis, les rapprochant tous deux.

Drôle d'idée.

Trop curieuse.

Un couple tentant quand même.

Duo aurait bien aimé que les vrais sourires de Heero lui soient destinés quelquefois.

Juste pour voir.

La sensation.

Juste comme ça.

**&**

Cette idée lui trotta dans la tête pendant toute la semaine qui suivit.

Il aurait voulu ne plus penser à Heero, après tout il était parti et ne reviendrait pas avant un bon moment.

Alors pourquoi cette idée revenait sans cesse ?

Récurrente.

Obsédante.

Agaçante à force.

En tout cas, pas aveuglante.

Duo tentait bien de se changer les idées et ne plus penser au japonais…

Mais Heero était partout.

Dans les journaux people.

Dans ceux plus sérieux.

A la télévision en train de faire la commémoration d'un musée d'archéologie.

Juste sous le nom d'un de ses collaborateurs sur son répertoire téléphonique.

Sur la photo qui ornait son propre bureau, tournant la tête vers la droite alors que tous souriaient au photographe.

Et même sa secrétaire ne cessait de dire au téléphone son prénom…

Certes, elle était en train d'appeler son fils qui s'appelait Hiro. Mais la sonorité était là.

Alors sans le vouloir vraiment, Duo se sentait un peu proche de Heero parce qu'il le voyait sourire à la télévision.

Et lorsqu'il voyait leurs photos collées ensemble dans les journaux, il savait que Heero partageait cet air désabusé avec lui.

Même si ces photos montées devenaient de plus en plus familières pour lui.

Et il se prenait au jeu quand il lui téléphonait.

Il fallait être stupide, hein ?

Lui qui voulait l'oublier un peu, il lui téléphonait de temps en temps, en soirée.

Après tout, c'était Heero qui avait demandé à être mis au courant de l'avancement de la relation entre Wufei et Réléna.

Un mail aurait suffit mais…

La première fois, Duo n'avait pas fait attention et il lui avait téléphoné.

Depuis, c'était devenu une habitude. Lorsqu'il voulait joindre le japonais, il composait son numéro.

Il y avait tous ces journaux qui étalaient leur soi-disant complicité et qui les rapprochaient.

Quand il les lisait, Duo avait tendance à penser que ça pouvait être vrai.

Que ça l'était quand il entendait le sourire de Heero à l'autre bout du fil et qu'il voulait le voir.

Le jeu des petits surnoms était un véritable piège, Duo s'y prenait de plus en plus, chaque chéri venant plus naturellement que l'autre.

A force de créer cette fausse complicité, de lui servir des « mon amour » et autres surnoms affectifs, il commençait à penser à Heero comme ça.

« Il faut que j'appelle mon amour ce soir, il faut qu'il sache… »

Et là, Duo buguait.

C'était de pire en pire. Il ne pouvait pas penser à Heero comme ça…

Il avait progressivement remplacé les « mon canard », « doudou », « darling » et autre « mon p'tit cœur » qui le faisait bien rire par des mots un peu plus doux, des intonations moins ironiques.

Duo se doutait que Heero l'avait aussi remarqué. Ca se sentait à ses silences parfois, lorsque les mots lui échappaient, comme naturels.

Il en eut la confirmation lors de leur conversation suivante.

« -En fait, je suis sûr que si je vais sur le chantier, je vais trouver deux péquenauds pas motivés pour bosser, j'aurais jamais dû embaucher cette entreprise…

-Pas sûr, si tu leur mets la pression, ils seront peut-être efficaces.

-Tu rêves, chéri ! Ca fait bien trois jours que je les harcèle dès que j'ai du temps libre…

-T'en as peut-être pas tant que ça…

-Mon emploi du temps est loin de ressembler au tien, tu sais ? J'ai beaucoup de temps libre, et pour les appeler, et pour penser à toi mon cœur.

-… Duo… Arrête d'utiliser ces surnoms. »

Heero avait dit ça d'un ton ferme et sérieux. Comme s'il voulait arrêter là la dérive.

Parce qu'à force, Duo les prononçait trop spontanément pour n'être qu'une blague.

Alors Heero avait pris ce ton, le même que dans les discours qu'il tenait devant une grande assemblée.

Duo aurait pu deviner son visage, ses yeux bleus un peu brillant, ses sourcils légèrement froncés.

Et il prit le parti d'en rire.

« -Quoi, ça te gêne ? Tu commences à y croire, hein ? se moqua-t-il.

-Non, en fait… avait commencé Heero avant de s'interrompre brusquement. Laisse tomber. Tu n'aurais pas vu Réléna aujourd'hui, par hasard ? Elle devait m'envoyer un fichier dès la première heure mais…

-Non, ça fait même une semaine que je ne l'ai pas croisée. Apparemment, ça a l'air de marcher avec Wufei, il ne vient pratiquement plus dans notre appartement…

-Je vois. Tu vas bientôt devoir changer de colocataire.

-Oui, et franchement c'est une perspective qui ne me réjouit pas vraiment. Je songe même à séparer le couple pour retrouver mon cher coloc.

-Je vois.

-Heero ?

-Désolé, je mettais à jour un… Bref, j'ai du travail, je vais devoir te laisser. »

Et il avait raccroché. Duo avait regardé sa montre. Dix minutes à peine.

C'était affolant à quel point Heero était régulier. Il maintenait la conversation pendant environ dix minutes avant de relâcher son attention et de revenir à son travail.

C'était comme si c'était réglé quelque part dans sa tête.

Il discutait un peu puis sa pensée semblait s'éloigner et repartir dans son travail.

Comme s'il avait autant de travail à faire. A en croire Heero, il n'avait jamais le temps de faire une pause, il était surchargé.

Lui aussi avait un travail et devait surveiller ce qui se passait sous ses ordres. Il avait des clients à satisfaire, des rendez-vous à honorer… Mais il trouvait bien le temps de lui téléphoner le soir !

Duo commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas une manière pour Heero de le maintenir à distance et une excuse parfaite pour raccrocher.

Il s'était même sérieusement interrogé sur la possibilité que le japonais ait installé une minuterie de dix minutes quand il était avec lui au téléphone pour être bien sûr de raccrocher.

Duo avait calculé et ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Parfois Heero restait douze minutes, d'autres huit, c'était toujours aléatoire. Connaissant la ponctualité du jeune homme, il ne doutait pas que s'il avait installé une minuterie il l'aurait soigneusement respectée. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Duo poussa un soupir.

Il virait franchement parano avec tout ça.

**&**

**Duo Maxwell en guerre contre Trowa Barton !**

**Jaloux de la complicité de son amant avec Trowa, Duo aurait dédaigné son invitation pour l'inauguration de son nouvel appartement pour le lui faire payer!**

**V****oir Trowa Barton insupporte Duo au plus haut point !**

**Il aurait évité la crémaillère pour ne pas le croiser !**

-Je crois qu'en fait, les journalistes ne m'aiment pas beaucoup… soupira Duo.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? demanda Heero innocemment.

-Et maintenant, ils m'inventent une guerre contre Trowa… C'est n'importe quoi…

-Relis-moi l'article ? N'est-ce pas dû à ta jalousie maladive ?

-A les croire, je suis assoiffé de possession et tu es ma victime. Si demain, Trowa est retrouvé mort, ils n'hésiteront pas à faire de moi le coupable idéal.

-En même temps, ne pas aller à sa crémaillère, c'était puéril.

-Oh, ça va ! Je ne vois pas ce que j'étais censé fuir d'ailleurs, tu n'étais pas là alors je ne risquais pas d'être jaloux de Trowa…

-C'était pour lui faire payer, lui rappela obligeamment Heero.

-J'étais malade ! Je suis resté toute la soirée au fond de mon lit et ce n'était pas un plaisir !

-C'est ce qu'on dit…

**&**

**Rien ne va plus pour Deero ! **

**Le couple idéal bas de l'aile !**

**Des sources nous révèlent qu'ils ne se téléphonent plus qu'une fois par semaine et s'évitent scrupuleusement !**

-Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour, les journaux seraient en-dessous de la vérité en ce qui nous concerne, rit Duo au téléphone.

-Oui, on se téléphone quoi… Tous les deux jours ? répliqua Heero.

-Je te téléphone, rectifia Duo.

-Tu as raison. Disputons-nous à ce sujet et faisons-en part à la presse. Ca lui fera de la matière en plus.

-Comme si elle n'en avait pas assez…

-Mais visiblement, toi, ça t'amuse, sourit Heero.

-C'est un reproche ? Tu regrettes que je t'appelle dès qu'un article paraît sur nous ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça.

-Enfin, je dois avouer que ça me fait bien marrer, oui. Je ne savais pas qu'on s'évitait quand on se trouvait dans un pays différent. Et moi qui pensais que c'était normal de ne pas se voir ! Je devrais prendre la navette plus souvent ?

-Au moins tous les deux jours ?

-Lequel sacrifie son travail pour l'autre ?

-Voilà, c'est ça la raison de notre éloignement. Notre indépendance personnelle primait sur notre couple.

-Quoi, tu y mets déjà fin ? Tu es plus rapide que les médias !

-Devrais-je nous accorder une seconde chance ?

-Tu le ferais pour moi ?

-J'ai déjà modifié mes billets, je retourne à Sank pour te voir…

-Vrai ?

-En fait, j'ai pas le choix, ma secrétaire a dû se tromper… Ou alors elle savait que c'était pour notre dernière chance…

-On est bien plus doués que tous ces journalistes en fait, rit Duo, franchement amusé.

-Oui, je reconnais que l'élaboration de romans à partir de nos vies semble assez facile.

-Je vais demander une carte de journaliste et on va écrire nos propres faits divers. Que penses-tu de mon premier titre : « Incroyable, Heero avale de travers son eau pétillante, Duo lui tape dans le dos ! »

-Pour le lancement, je trouve que c'est un titre très accrocheur, je valide… Par contre, si tu pouvais changer de sujet de temps en temps…

-Le couple Deero ne te plait plus ?

-Il me sort par les yeux, oui. Ma vie est une vraie farce en ce moment.

-J'espère que tu t'amuses alors…

-Pas vraiment. Heureusement que tu m'aides à le supporter.

-Je suis d'un naturel très optimiste et j'aime prendre les choses du bon côté, même quand il est difficile à cerner.

-Je vois.

-Ah. C'est l'heure…

-Je dois te laisser, j'ai une réunion qui va commencer.

Duo attendit le déclic lui indiquant que le japonais venait de raccrocher avant de soupirer.

-C'est l'heure où tu replonges dans ton travail, compléta-t-il avec un sourire désabusé. Faut pas que je m'attache, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, secouant la tête.

**&**

-Quoi, tu retournes à Sank ? Je ne pensais pas te revoir si tôt. Je croyais que tu ne reviendrais que dans trois mois ? interrogea Réléna.

-Apparemment, non. Mon billet de retour indique bien l'aérospace de Sank, répondit simplement Heero.

-Ce n'était pas le plus près pour toi.

-Je sais.

-Ta secrétaire est vraiment gentille.

-Hn ?

-Te permettre de nous revoir avant ton départ… C'est elle qui réserve tes billets, non ?

-C'est vrai. Mais elle a dû se tromper.

-Alors, quelle est la date de ton départ de Sank? Tu restes plusieurs jours j'espère ?

-A peine une journée. J'arriverai vers 15 heures et je repartirai le lendemain, à l'aube.

-Par contre, elle prend toujours tes billets à des heures impossibles !

-Pour le prix.

-Avoir un tel salaire et être radin… déplora la jeune femme.

-Les billets de train ne sont pas prélevés sur mon salaire et tu le sais très bien.

-En tout cas, les journaux ont eu vent de ton retour parmi nous, les rumeurs continuent à circuler…

-Je m'en doute.

-Toujours déterminé à les ignorer ?

-Je repars demain sur L1, tout sera terminé en peu de temps. Et d'après les journaux, Duo et moi sommes sur le point de rompre. C'est parfait.

-Alors tu ne comptes jamais nier cette relation inventée ?

-Je m'en moque complètement.

-Par contre, ce soir-là, j'avais prévu de réunir tout le monde pour dîner. Tu te joindras bien à nous ?

-Tout le monde ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Juste ceux que tu considères comme ta famille d'après ton répertoire téléphonique, le taquina la jeune femme.

-Même Dorothy ? demanda Heero, entrant dans son jeu.

-Elle ne pourra pas venir. Elle profite des sports d'hiver.

-C'est vrai que c'est la saison.

-Rassuré ? Ah, je dois t'avertir que j'ai aussi invité quelqu'un qui n'était pas dans ta liste familiale et que ce n'est pas Zechs.

Heero resta un moment silencieux, clignant des yeux d'un air troublé.

-Tu devines que c'est Duo ? sourit Réléna. Pourquoi n'avais-tu pas son numéro ? l'interrogea-t-elle, curieuse.

-Je… commença Heero avant de froncer les sourcils et de se taire.

-Alors en fin de compte, ces articles t'ont mis mal à l'aise… s'étonna Réléna. Tu ne semblais pas gêné… Alors, tu as supprimé son numéro… Pourquoi ? Voir son nom dans « famille » te troublait tant que ça ?

Heero cligna encore des yeux, regardant les murs qui l'entouraient sans les voir.

Réléna eut un léger rire attendri devant le silence de son ami.

-En tout cas, je compte sur toi ce soir là, ajouta-t-elle finalement.

-Je…je, merci répondit le jeune homme rapidement avant de raccrocher, gêné.

**&**

-Tu veux de l'aide ? demanda Duo à Réléna en la voyant marcher, un carton entre les bras.

-Ca devrait aller, merci, répondit la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

-Qu'est-ce que tu transportes dans ce colis suspect ? l'interrogea l'américain en saisissant le carton de force.

-De quoi faire sourire un peu Heero…

-Pardon ?

-De délicieuses tartelettes aux fruits rouges auxquelles il ne résistera pas.

-Tu comptes les lui envoyer par courrier ? Je parie qu'il ne t'a rien demandé.

-Tout à fait… Tu as l'air surpris.

-C'est que je ne vois qu'un colis.

Réléna fronça les sourcils, le regardant en souriant.

-Où est le mien ? Ou celui de Wufei ? C'est avec lui que tu devrais être aux petits soins…

-Tu es jaloux que je te prenne ton colocataire, c'est tout. Es-tu aussi jaloux de l'attention que je porte à Heero ?

-Pas vraiment. Je me dis surtout que tu te fatigues pour rien, conclut Duo en refermant le coffre de la voiture, haussant les épaules.

-Pourquoi ? Il adore ça tu sais ? S'il le pouvait il en ferait son menu exclusif… Je ne suis même pas certaine qu'il ne le fasse pas quand il est sur L1 d'ailleurs.

-Que fait-il pour te rendre ton amitié ?

-Pardon ?

-Quoi qu'on en dise, au bout du compte, Heero ne vient ici que lorsqu'il a des obligations. Et quand il est là, personne ne doit le contrarier. Son travail est si harassant, sa peine si dure… critiqua le jeune homme.

Réléna fronça les sourcils, dévisageant Duo.

-Sa place est l'une des plus enviables. Il bénéficie d'énormes privilèges et je n'ose même pas penser à la taille de son appartement sur L1, poursuivit-il. Franchement, je vais pas le plaindre ! Et quand il est avec nous, c'est tout juste s'il nous adresse la parole ou prend le temps de nous écouter…

-Tu es injuste.

-D'accord. D'accord, je le reconnais, il le fait parfois. Parfois il sourit. Mais sur son visage, on peut lire qu'il aimerait être ailleurs. Est-on vraiment des amis pour lui ? Es-tu sûre qu'un de ces jours, il n'oubliera tout simplement pas ton existence, trop pris par son travail et sa nouvelle vie d'homme politique ?

-Il ne risque pas de nous oublier, non. Duo, tu parles avec l'amertume d'une personne blessée. Heero t'a fait quelque chose ? Une petite remarque que t'as pas digérée ?

-Rien. Heero ne m'a rien fait, il ne m'a jamais rien fait et il ne me fera rien.

-Menteur. Tu sembles bien remonté contre lui…

-Evidemment, ça m'énerve ! J'ai parfois l'impression de faire un pas en avant et trois en arrière avec lui ! C'est facile pour lui, il a la belle vie mais parfois il exagère ! Avec son sérieux avec son air grave et important… Ca va, il peut bien prendre dix minutes pour nous voir !

-Tu crois peut-être que ça a été facile pour lui ? demanda doucement la jeune femme. Qu'il est devenu ambassadeur, qu'il a eu un grand salaire et toute la renommée derrière ?

-Il me semble que c'est exactement comme ça que ça s'est passé, oui.

-Sur L1, la presse n'est pas aussi clémente qu'ici. Que crois-tu qu'ils ont dit quand ils l'ont vu arriver à ce poste ? Lui un ancien soldat qui prônerait la paix ? Pour eux, c'était à mourir de rire. Il était surnommé le « chien de garde ». Alors oui, Heero a du travail. Oui, il s'acharne à le faire du mieux qu'il peut parce qu'il n'a pas le droit à la moindre erreur.

-C'est lui qui a accepté ce poste.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu continues à le descendre. C'est vrai, il l'a accepté. Pour une raison complètement stupide qui lui tient à cœur. Un truc qui le ronge tellement fort qu'il est prêt à renoncer à tout ce qui lui apportait du plaisir.

Réléna monta dans sa voiture, claquant la portière. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, regardant Duo dans les yeux.

-Je sais ce que tu vois, poursuivit-elle. Tu vois un homme distant enfermé dans son costume de marque onéreuse. Mais tu ne comprends pas ses pensées ni même la raison pour laquelle il va faire un détour par Sank. Certainement pas à cause de ses billets Duo.

-Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

-Je lis la presse, Duo. Je lis aussi dans les yeux de Heero. Et puis, il se confie un peu à moi parfois…

Duo resta silencieux, semblant enregistrer ses paroles. Réléna le dévisagea un instant avant de pousser un soupir ironique.

-Tu regrettes qu'il ne l'ait pas fait avec toi ? Quelle confiance lui accordes-tu réellement ? Toi, si prompt à le remettre en question et à t'emporter contre lui derrière son dos ? Hypocrite. Heero ne m'a jamais dit que des remarques gentilles à ton sujet.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et s'excusa d'un sourire poli.

-Je dois y aller si je veux rater le rush. On en reparlera.

**&**

**Duo lui pose un lapin !**

**Alors qu'ils avaient prévu de se retrouver à l'aéroport pour se réconcilier, Duo décide au dernier moment de ne pas venir, ignorant son amant, noyé dans sa tristesse.**

-Tu vois ce que je t'avais dit ? C'est de pire en pire, soupira Duo.

-Oui, il semblerait que notre relation se dégrade de jour en jour.

-Pourquoi ont-ils inventé une histoire pareille ? Il n'a jamais été prévu qu'on se retrouve à l'aéroport !

-Mais j'y étais pour accueillir le secrétaire général de la culture. Et j'ai eu le malheur d'attendre un taxi… Pour accompagner cet article, une photo a été prise, pendant que je patientais dans la rue.

-Je lance une recherche sur le net, je suis sûr que je vais trouver cette photo…

-Sûrement. Tape Duo et lapin dans le moteur de recherche… Ah non, en fait ne tape pas ça. Contente-toi de Gunstar, ils doivent l'avoir mis sur leur site…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à Duo et lapin ?

-Tu ne veux pas savoir…

-J'imagine assez en fait. Tu m'étonnes qu'ils tirent des conclusions ! T'as vu ta tête sur la photo ?

-Ah tu l'as trouvée ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire… J'ai l'air un peu rêveur, d'accord…

-Tu as l'air vraiment triste. A quoi pensais-tu à ce moment ?

-Comme si je m'en rappelais…

-Tes yeux sont vraiment mélancoliques…

-J'attendais juste un taxi.

-C'est vrai, rit Duo. Pas mal l'invention. Avoue que nos scénarios d'avant-hier étaient en-dessous de leur talent.

-Je dois bien le reconnaître, ils sont doués pour mentir.

-En tout cas, c'est moi qui t'ai fait du tort.

-Probablement que la prochaine fois, ce sera ma faute.

-Sauf si tu continues à montrer ton visage tout triste aux caméras.

-Je prendrais soin de n'avoir l'air que déprimé.

-Merci, c'est bien mieux !

Duo rit, regardant la photo du japonais sur son ordinateur.

-Ca a été ta journée ? demanda Heero. Tu m'avais dit que tu avais une présentation aujourd'hui…

-Exact. J'aurais la réponse demain normalement.

-Et tu penches pour…

-Ca a eu l'air de leur plaire… Maintenant, je ne sais pas si notre concurrent n'a pas présenté un projet éblouissant…

-Quoi, tu as si peu confiance en toi ? Je suis sûr que tu obtiendras ce contrat.

-Je ne sais pas.

- Il me semble que pour ton premier contrat, tu avais une mine d'enterrement, persuadé que tu allais être recalé… Rappelle-moi le résultat ?

-Mais…

-Tu vas l'avoir, c'est évident.

-Tu as trop confiance en moi.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un en ait, vu que tu n'as pas l'air d'estimer ton travail. Aie confiance en toi. J'ai vu ce dont tu étais capable. J'aime tes idées.

-Tu n'es pas architecte.

-Ton client non plus.

-Arrête d'avoir réponse à tout ! Si tu me remontes trop le moral et que je suis persuadé de l'avoir… Si je ne l'obtiens pas, je serai encore plus déprimé.

-Alors ils prendront une photo de toi et notre rupture sera consommée.

-Ne plaisante pas ! Ca me stresse, cette histoire !

-Tu auras ce chantier, Duo. Et tu râleras après tes ouvriers encore une fois…

-Ne vends pas la…

-D'accord. Mais pour ce soir, mets-toi à ma place. Tu as une énorme confiance en toi, et même si tu n'as pas ce contrat, ton entreprise n'est pas au bord de la faillite. Alors relaxe-toi, prends un bain, et demain, tu iras sereinement chercher la réponse de ton futur client.

-Quoi, c'est ta solution ? Un bain relaxant pour enlever tous tes soucis ?

-Un bain fait des miracles.

-Donne-moi toute ta confiance en toi ! Je voudrais être confiant comme toi…

-Je ne pensais pas que tu étais autant stressé… Où est passée ta nonchalance, ton optimisme constant ?

-Disparu ?

-Retrouve-les ! Ta présentation a été faite et plus rien ne peut être changé. Tu n'as que le résultat à attendre, détends-toi, tout est fait. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. Et je suis sûr que c'était bien au-dessus de l'excellence.

-Tu as le compliment facile.

-Pas vraiment.

-Ce soir en tout cas, tu l'as.

Il entendit Heero sourire.

-J'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu as donné le meilleur de toi-même. Et puis tu n'en es pas à ton coup d'essai. L'expérience ne peut-elle pas te donner un peu plus d'assurance ?

-Mais c'est un gros contrat…

-Et tu es un gros architecte, vous êtes fait pour vous entendre !

-Tu sous-entends quoi par là ? Que j'ai pris du poids ?

Heero rit légèrement, lui redonnant peu à peu de l'aplomb.

-Ne me dis pas qu'à chaque contrat, tu as autant la pression ?

Duo ne répondit rien, se raclant la gorge.

-Je plains Wufei.

-Et moi alors ?

-Toi, tu es une vraie prise de tête. Duo, je t'assure que tout ira bien.

-Alors, je peux venir me plaindre auprès de toi si je n'ai pas le contrat ?

-Tu pourras même me frapper.

-Tu es bien sûr de toi.

-Non, de toi.

-Tu vas me faire rougir, chéri.

-Alors, c'est que tu reconnais que j'ai raison et que tu es plein de fausse modestie.

-Tu n'es pas drôle.

-Non, c'est vrai. Il paraît que je suis un prince des glaces. Glacial et indifférent.

-Tu es gentil. Tu me réconfortes.

-Je vois.

-Heero ?

-Hum.

-Tu as tenu plus de quinze minutes, je suis fier de toi !

-Hein ?

-Quoi, tu m'écoutes ?

-Oui, et je ne suis pas certain de te suivre… Enfin, il est vraiment tard et j'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil… Tout comme toi. Oyasumi nasai.

-Hein ? s'exclama Duo, ne comprenant pas les derniers termes.

Il entendit le déclic du téléphone et laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

-Et merci, ajouta-t-il après un silence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se détendait dans un bain, laissant s'évanouir son stress. Ce n'est qu'en sortant du bain qu'il se rendit compte d'une chose.

Le décalage horaire entre Sank et le pays où se trouvait Heero était assez important. S'il était minuit ici, alors Heero avait dû téléphoner au beau milieu de l'après-midi.

-Heero, menteur ! Tu n'allais pas du tout te coucher !

Il laissa échapper son fou-rire devant cette constatation, inconscient du fait qu'à cet instant précis, toutes ses inquiétudes venaient de s'envoler.

**&**

-Allô ?

-C'est Heero.

-Heero ! s'exclama Duo, surpris. Tu appelles tard… constata-t-il en se retenant de bailler.

-Pardon, je sais que l'heure est avancée.

-Non, c'est bon. Je n'avais pas sommeil… le coupa aussitôt le jeune homme. Mais que me vaut l'honneur de ton coup de fil ? Je croyais qu'on s'appelait seulement tous les deux jours…

-Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des règles si précises, répliqua Heero, un sourire dans la voix.

-C'était devenu une habitude…

-J'avais envie de contredire les journaux aujourd'hui.

-Vraiment ?

-J'ai le dernier numéro de Gunstar sous les yeux… Je parie que tu ne l'as pas lu.

-Pour que tu m'appelles, c'est qu'ils ont dû inventer un truc vraiment stupide.

-Tu vas être content, pour une fois, c'est sur moi que ça retombe... Ecoute plutôt ça :

**Duo Maxwell est l'architecte désigné pour reconstruire le quartier des affaires ! **

**Une cérémonie a été organisée pour présenter le projet au public. Futuriste et écologique, la présentation du jeune homme a suscité l'enthousiasme des invités. **

**Après la construction du musée des arts modernes, c'est une nouvelle occasion pour Duo Maxwell de briller ! La cérémonie était à son image, conviviale et chaleureuse. **

**Reste un grand absent :Heero Yuy. **

**Qu'avait-il de mieux à faire que d'assister à cette journée en l'honneur de Duo qui paraissait tellement aminci dans son costume Germani ? La rupture serait-elle proche ? **

-Alors, ça y est ? Ils se sont rendu compte que c'était toi le méchant dans l'histoire ?

-Si on comptabilise, pour l'instant, tu restes le pire. Jaloux, puéril, tu me poses des lapins…

Heero poussa un soupir.

-Félicitations, finit-il par dire.

-Hein ?

-Félicitations, répéta le japonais. Pour l'obtention de ce contrat, félicitations.

Duo émit un rire.

-Merci. C'est pour ça que tu m'appelles ?

-Deux bonnes nouvelles pour toi, le contrat et le fait que ça retombe sur moi pour une fois, ça en valait la peine…

-Oui enfin… « qui paraissait tellement aminci dans son costume Germani » ? C'est pas très gentil quand même…

-La presse est cruelle, rien ne lui échappe…

-C'est n'importe quoi.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais dire ça. Je suis à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres et ils me reprochent de ne pas venir te voir… J'ai quand même de bonnes justifications.

-De bonnes justifications ?

-La signature d'un traité de non-prolifération par les seize états membres de l'U.D.G.

-Pas terrible comme excuse, le taquina Duo.

-D'accord, j'avoue. Mais j'ai passé toute la soirée d'hier à entendre l'homme à l'honneur d'aujourd'hui se plaindre et gémir qu'il n'aurait pas ce contrat…J'avais bien le droit à quelques vacances…

-J'étais si pénible ?

-Tu es… toi.

-Quoi ? C'est pire ça ! Ca sous-entend que je suis tout le temps dans cet état ! Mais c'est pas vrai, je ne suis pas stressé aujourd'hui !

-Vraiment ? Après avoir entendu tout ce que les gens attendaient de toi et respiré leurs espoirs ?

-Dis, tu m'appelles pour me mettre la pression ?

-Je mets en évidence tes incohérences…

-Tu mériterais…

-Quoi ?

-Quelques coups sur ta sale caboche !

-Tu pourras toujours essayer demain quand on se verra mais je te le déconseille.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne voudrais pas t'humilier.

-Genre ! On verra bien qui aura le dernier mot !

-Quel drôle d'amant tu fais ! A prévoir mon retour à coups de latte…

-Je saurais t'accueillir convenablement… Viens dans mes bras chéri !

-Je disais donc, jaloux, puéril, qui me pose des lapins et qui me bat. Tout pour plaire !

-Je suis le petit ami idéal !

-J'en parlerai à la presse…

-T'oserais pas.

-C'est vrai. Tant pis. Je souffrirai en silence. Et j'espère vraiment que personne ne peut m'entendre de mon bureau, ajouta Heero avec un sourire d'autodérision.

**&**

-Heero ! Réléna nous avait prévenus mais c'est quand même surprenant de te voir ici ! s'exclama Quatre en le voyant arriver.

-Tu n'avais pas prévu de rentrer directement sur L1 ? demanda Trowa.

-A l'origine. Problèmes de billets, répondit brièvement Heero en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil, leur faisant face.

-Tu nous l'annonces comme si c'était un ennui de devoir nous supporter une soirée de plus ! lui reprocha Réléna.

-Pas du tout.

-En tout cas, c'est une bonne surprise, sourit Quatre. Tu viens tôt dans l'après-midi, remarqua-t-il.

-Tous mes dossiers ont déjà été transférés sur L1, il ne me reste plus grand chose à faire sur place.

-Cette manie de tout régler d'avance, tu vois, si tu étais plus fainéant, tu aurais encore eu un peu de travail à faire, se moqua Réléna.

-J'y penserai la prochaine fois…

-Et voilà, Heero était encore le seul qui était organisé et elle veut le pervertir avec ses idées saugrenues, soupira Wufei en prenant appui sur le dossier de la jeune femme, laissant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Heero jeta un coup d'œil rapide au couple, retenant un sourire satisfait.

-As-tu suivi les déboires de ton couple dans la presse récemment ? l'interrogea Quatre avec un sourire amusé.

-D'assez près, oui. C'est très impressionnant je trouve.

-Ca nous a bien fait rire, reconnut Trowa avec un sourire en coin. Tu devrais surveiller tes expressions dans la rue, un air pensif et on te dit anéanti par une rupture proche…

-Oui, je pensais à mettre un masque pour sortir.

-Une cagoule ! proposa Quatre.

-Il faisait 38° degrés dehors, signala Wufei nonchalamment.

-De toute façon, ce n'est pas ça qui empêchera les journalistes de broder n'importe quoi, conclut Réléna.

-Je suis aussi de ton avis, approuva Heero.

-Ah mais pardon, ils ne brodent pas n'importe quoi ! Ils sont même très doués selon Duo, ajouta Wufei avec un sourire malicieux.

-Pardon ? demanda Quatre.

-Quoi, personne ne l'a vu scotché sur StarTV, « la chaîne qui vous révèle tout sur vos stars préférées » ? Il suit avec passion la moindre invention des journalistes. Ca l'amuse beaucoup, ajouta-t-il en prenant place sur le canapé, près de Réléna.

-Ce sera bientôt terminé.

-C'est beau, l'optimisme, sourit Trowa.

-Tu n'es pas de mon avis ?

-Ils peuvent encore écrire beaucoup sur vous… L'arrivée d'un rival en amour, un drame qui survient dans vos vies, un enfant caché…

-Tu as beaucoup d'imagination. Espérons que les journalistes en ont moins, grimaça Heero.

-Pour l'instant, ils nous ont plutôt prouvé le contraire, fit Quatre, l'air de rien.

-Je suis sûre que c'est loin d'être fini… affirma Réléna.

-C'est normal, tu es de mèche avec eux, annonça Wufei.

-Non ? demanda Quatre, surpris.

-Si, elle alimente elle-même les rumeurs pour mettre du piment dans sa vie. Quelle cruauté.

-Non, c'est vrai ?

-Non, répliqua Wufei aussitôt, sérieusement.

Quatre le regarda sans comprendre avant de plisser les yeux.

-Arrête de plaisanter avec nous ! On te croit en plus quand tu dis ça !

-Tout ça parce que je travaille dans la police…déplora le chinois.

-Evidemment ! Tu pourrais être au courant de ce genre de chose ! Il en va de la sécurité nationale ! répliqua Quatre.

-Pas vraiment, non. Mon service ne s'occupe pas de ce genre d'affaires…sourit Wufei.

-Tu m'en vois rassuré, répliqua Trowa, amusé.

-Mais vous avez tous cru que je pourrai vraiment le faire ! protesta Réléna. Vous êtes vraiment…

-On ne sait jamais avec toi… Tu es celle qui connais le mieux Heero et qui risque le moins ses foudres, pas vrai ?

-C'est clair ! Tu aurais pu manigancer tout ça avec ton esprit tordu… Tu savais que Duo ne le prendrait pas mal…

-Mais comment vous me voyez, tous ? Heero, défends-moi !

Ils tournèrent la tête vers le japonais et s'aperçurent avec surprise qu'il s'était endormi, la tête inclinée sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

-Je me disais aussi, qu'il était bien silencieux… murmura Quatre.

-Il doit être fatigué pour s'endormir comme ça, constata Réléna. Il vaut mieux le laisser se reposer.

Elle se leva, prenant une légère inspiration.

-Ca tombe bien, j'ai besoin d'aide en cuisine pour préparer le repas que vous comptez dévorer… Quelqu'un est volontaire ? Pour vérifier que je n'empoisonne pas mes plats… ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

-Je veux bien t'aider, se proposa Trowa en se levant à son tour.

-Ta cuisine est assez grande pour tous nous accueillir ? Je parie que Wufei n'a pas envie de te laisser seule avec Trowa…

-Bien sûr, nous pourrons continuer la conversation sans déranger Heero… Et je ne pense pas que Trowa ait dans l'intention de me draguer…

-On ne sait jamais, sourit Wufei en passant derrière elle, la prenant par la taille.

-Il n'a pas l'air prêt à te céder…

-Vous avez fini de me faire passer pour un voleur de dames ? protesta Trowa.

-Tu t'étais proposé si vite… On avait des doutes…

-Si j'étais journaliste, j'aurais trouvé un nouveau sujet pour mon journal, claironna Réléna, amusée.

**&**

Duo arriva une heure plus tard, posant son parapluie trempé dans le corridor.

-Il fallait vraiment être motivé pour sortir ce soir, annonça-t-il en soupirant, entrant dans le salon.

Constatant qu'il était vide et entendant des voix en direction de la cuisine, il allait s'y diriger quand la sensation d'une présence dans la pièce l'arrêta.

Tournant la tête et fronçant les sourcils, il s'avança vers le petit salon et haussa les sourcils en découvrant Heero endormi dans un fauteuil, la tête complètement de travers.

Il grimaça à l'idée du torticolis qui l'attendait, massant par réflexe sa nuque.

C'était surprenant de voir le jeune homme endormi ici. De voir ses traits détendus, son corps abandonné au sommeil dans ce fauteuil.

Et c'était rare de le voir comme ça, Heero ne se relâchait jamais devant personne.

Souriant devant le spectacle Duo tourna les talons et s'avança vers la cuisine pour annoncer son arrivée.

-Salut tout le monde ! lança-t-il en voyant le petit groupe. Est-ce moi qui ai rêvé ou il y a bien un corps avachi dans un des fauteuils du salon ?

-Oui, on a laissé Heero là quand on s'est rendu compte qu'il n'écoutait plus la conversation… rit Réléna.

-Tu m'étonnes. Là, c'était pratiquement du dédain, ajouta Wufei.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu snob depuis qu'il est ambassadeur ! plaisanta Duo.

-En parlant de lui, va le réveiller, on passe à table.

-Je rêve, tu as cuisiné toi-même ou ta cuisine dans la cuisine, c'est une feinte ?

-Tu peux demander à toutes les personnes présentes ici, je n'ai pas une seule fois fait mention d'un traiteur.

-Je vois surtout que tu as obtenu de l'aide…

-Quand on a de la main d'œuvre gratuitement, on ne fait pas la fine bouche.

-Ben voyons, répliqua Duo, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il reprit le chemin inverse pour aller réveiller Heero.

Se plantant devant son fauteuil, il croisa les bras d'un air autoritaire et déclara d'une voix claire :

-Soldat, levez-vous !

La seule réaction qu'il obtint fut un léger changement d'expression sur le visage de Heero, passant de la douceur à la neutralité.

Duo s'accroupit à sa hauteur et le considéra un instant, hésitant à le réveiller. S'il n'avait pas réagi alors qu'il venait de lui parler de vive voix, c'était qu'il était probablement exténué.

Il souffla sur le visage de Heero, faisant voler quelques mèches de cheveux sur son visage. Il réitéra l'opération, obtenant un froncement de sourcil de la part de l'endormi.

-Heero, à table, réveille-toi, on t'attend tous… finit-il par dire doucement. Tartelette aux fraises, tarte aux pommes, feuilleté à la framboise, murmura-t-il, se retenant de rire.

Il souffla à nouveau sur son visage avant de changer de position, se rapprochant un peu plus de sa tête. Il prit une grande inspiration et allait souffler à nouveau quand il constata que les yeux du japonais s'étaient ouverts.

Le considérant avec surprise, celui-ci leva très vite une main défensive sur son visage pour éviter le souffle de son ami, laissant échapper un léger rire.

S'écartant d'un pas, Duo se racla la gorge, reprenant contenance.

-On t'attend pour passer à table… annonça-t-il finalement.

Heero retint un bâillement et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, semblant s'habituer à la lumière électrique.

-Ca y'est tu l'as réveillé ? demanda Réléna en entrant dans la pièce, un plat chaud entre les mains.

Heero se leva rapidement, semblant gêné.

-Pardon, je me suis endormi…

-C'est que tu en avais besoin, ravie de constater que le fauteuil est à ton goût, c'est un cadeau de Dorothy, le taquina la jeune femme.

-Je pensais rattraper mon sommeil pendant le trajet de demain…

-Duo, est-ce que tu veux bien expliquer à monsieur l'ambassadeur qu'il voyage peut-être souvent mais qu'il ne peut pas compter uniquement sur ses temps de vol pour pouvoir dormir ?

-Je le ferai, promit l'américain d'un air sentencieux.

**&**

La soirée se passa dans une bonne ambiance, chacun y allant de son commentaire sur les plats cuisinés, se complimentant à qui mieux mieux sur leur propre création.

La chaleur était présente, les rires aussi.

Alors Duo observa un peu Heero du coin de l'œil, encore marqué par les paroles de Réléna lors de leur dernière conversation en tête à tête.

_« Tu vois un homme distant enfermé dans son costume de marque onéreuse. Mais tu ne comprends pas ses pensées ni même la raison pour laquelle il va faire un détour par Sank. Certainement pas à cause de ses billets Duo. »_

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par-là ? Heero serait revenu parce qu'il en avait envie ?

C'était absurde, c'était… aux antipodes de ce que Duo pouvait penser de lui. Est-ce qu'il s'était trompé depuis le début ? A ce point ?

Les yeux rivés sur l'attitude du japonais, Duo tenta de percer ses pensées derrière son comportement.

Et l'air un peu ailleurs de Heero qui l'énervait tant ne lui faisait plus le même effet. Les parois de verre semblaient toujours là, c'était vrai. Et Heero n'avait pas changé son attitude un peu distante.

Mais Duo voyait plus maintenant son air contemplatif, ses traits parfaitement détendus et son sourire qui perçait doucement à la surface quand les rires fusaient.

Heero avait les yeux qui brillaient plus qu'à l'ordinaire, mais ça, c'était peut-être par qu'il se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas bâiller, constata Duo non sans amusement.

Et ce soir-là, ce fut Duo qui eut le plus l'air rêveur. Se rappelant les moments qu'il avait partagés avec Heero, leurs discussions et son réconfort…

Regrettant d'avoir suivi trop longtemps ses préjugés contre le brun, de l'avoir classé dans une case sans lui demander son avis.

Et pensant distraitement qu'ils pourraient bien former un couple et que la presse n'avait pas tellement tort…

Et pour la première fois, Duo ne chercha pas à lutter contre cette pensée.

Il ne remarqua pas le sourire de Réléna, à la fois moqueur et calculateur.

A suivre…

(\__/)

(='.'=) Un petit commentaire à faire ? N'hésitez pas !

(')_(')

_Oui, c'est Pâques bientôt, j'essaie de faire passer un message subliminal… Ca peut marcher hein ?_


	3. Conséquences

**Titre **: Tabloïds

**Auteur** : Clôtho

**Source :** Gundam Wing

**Couple **: 1x2

**Disclaimer **: Il semble que rien ne m'appartienne. Trop dommage.

**Petite note** : Encore une fois, c'était censé être un one-shot… Je dis encore une fois parce que j'ai pas mal de projets sur l'ordi qui se sont avérés être de vastes farces à rallonge… Bref, c'est parti d'un délire tout bête et c'est devenu une véritable petite romance montée sur ses trois pattes.

**Résumé : **Quand les paparazzis s'en mêlent, on peut dire que le monde bien rangé de Duo s'en trouve bousculé. Pour son plus grand plaisir ? 1x2, Humour, Romance, yaoi.

**&&&&&&&**

Heero annotait un rapport qu'un de ses subordonnés venait de lui envoyer par mail quand il stoppa son geste, surpris.

-Duo ?

-Je suis impressionné, tu n'as même pas tourné la tête. Comment savais-tu que c'était moi ? s'éleva une voix derrière lui, se rapprochant de plus en plus.

-Est-ce que tu sais l'heure qu'il est ? demanda Heero en se retournant pour le voir, interdit. Les journalistes sont en bas de mon hôtel, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils vont écrire demain ?

-Il n'y aura aucun article dessus, promis. Ils ne m'ont pas vu, je sais être discret, affirma le jeune homme avec un clin d'œil.

Heero poussa un soupir, souriant à demi.

-D'accord. Alors, pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Pour te parler. Je n'avais pas envie de dormir. Et comme je sais que tu travailles tard… ajouta le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel, amusé.

-Il est quatorze heures sur L1, expliqua le japonais.

-Et tes subordonnés ne savent pas calculer un décalage horaire ?

Heero passa une main distraite sur sa nuque, observant le jeune homme.

-Alors, de quoi voulais-tu parler ?

Duo s'assit sur le bureau du japonais, lui faisant face.

-Je ne sais pas encore, sourit-il. De l'évolution de notre couple, peut-être. Je crois qu'on ne s'est jamais autant parlé que depuis que la presse nous colle aux basques. Ca crée des liens, y a pas à dire.

-Des liens ?

-Oui, toute cette médiatisation, ça m'oblige à faire un peu plus attention à toi. En fait, à force d'observer tes réactions sur cette affaire, je dirai même que j'ai appris à mieux te connaître. C'est un point positif !

-Il fallait bien en trouver un.

-Tu l'admets, il y en a un ! le taquina Duo. Mais c'est vrai, je te surveille un peu quand on est tous les deux pour éviter un article un peu compromettant… pour moi.

-Trop aimable. Je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez, ironisa le jeune homme.

-Ne te plains pas trop. Tu as le beau rôle dans l'histoire. Tu m'as séduit, on a formé le couple le plus glamour de tout Sank et c'était toujours toi qui étais bien présenté.

-Etais ?

-Réléna vient de me donner ça. Tu viens de me quitter, annonça Duo en brandissant une maquette de journal devant le japonais.

-Je t'ai quitté ? s'amusa Heero.

-Comment as-tu osé, darling ? Tu m'abandonnes à cette presse cruelle qui va publier cet article demain sans prendre en compte mes sentiments blessés, fit semblant de se lamenter le jeune homme.

-Elle va me lyncher pour t'avoir largué…

-Même pas, tout est de ma faute et de « ma jalousie maladive ». « Je t'étouffais », tu comprends ? « Tu n'en pouvais plus » ! cita Duo d'un ton dramatique.

Le japonais émit un petit rire devant son cinéma.

-La journaliste conclut même par un « Et c'est bien fait pour lui, à force de séduire les autres hommes, il s'est fait prendre à son propre jeu, il fallait bien que ça lui retombe un jour sur le coin de la gueule, même si elle est angélique. » poursuivit Duo, imperturbable.

Heero se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ses yeux pétillèrent de rire retenu.

-Toi sur Sank et moi sur L1, il fallait bien que cette histoire se termine pour la presse…

-Je vais être dur à consoler… L'amour de ma vie me quitte parce que je suis insupportable et se barre à trop d'étoiles d'ici.

-Tu es supportable, le réconforta Heero, amusé.

-Mais tu t'en vas quand même, répliqua le jeune homme, jouant à moitié.

-Peut-être que ta jalousie, elle, n'est pas supportable, plaisanta le japonais.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as quitté, conclut Duo en faisant la moue.

Il se pencha en avant, laissant ses coudes prendre appui sur ses genoux, rapprochant son visage de celui de Heero.

-Tu es cruel Heero…fit-il en grimaçant, scrutant ses yeux.

Le brun ne recula pas, plantant tranquillement son regard dans le sien.

-Alors c'est fini entre nous ? murmura-t-il.

-Apparemment, approuva Duo d'un hochement de tête.

Heero fit un sourire dans un mouvement de voix moqueur.

-Un problème en moins, conclut-il tranquillement. Mais c'est trop bête… Pour une fois qu'ils auraient pu avoir raison, ajouta-t-il en s'approchant légèrement, jusqu'à sentir leurs souffles se mêler.

-Hein ? fit Duo, se reculant légèrement, surpris.

Heero lui lança un regard amusé, souriant à demi.

Et il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser.

Duo le rompit avant de le dévisager, légèrement indécis. Inconsciemment, il revoyait ce mur de verre qu'il avait toujours vu entre eux.

-Tu as peur de me toucher, Duo ? demanda Heero semblant deviner ses pensées.

Et son regard l'invitait à le faire.

-Je crois que je peux vaincre ça, affirma finalement l'américain en déglutissant.

Sa main droite vint caresser la joue du jeune homme avant de descendre lentement vers son cou et d'attirer sa cravate à lui.

Heero suivit le mouvement, se redressant complètement, passant ses bras autour du cou de Duo.

-C'est toi qui gardes la voiture ? murmura Duo en s'appliquant à défaire le nœud de la cravate qui le gênait.

-On verra ça devant le juge, répondit le japonais en reprenant son souffle, laissant ses mains courir sur le corps offert.

-On n'est pas mariés, répliqua Duo en laissant son rire s'étouffer sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Heero raffermit sa prise autour du corps de Duo et le souleva avant de le plaquer contre le mur, laissant le moins d'espace possible entre eux.

-J'espère pour toi… murmura Duo avant de gémir lorsqu'il sentit les mains s'insinuer sous ses vêtements. …que les rideaux sont tirés, acheva-t-il rapidement tandis que son pantalon glissait contre ses jambes et qu'il terminait d'ôter sa chemise à Heero.

-Il y a des volets. Et ils sont clos. Comme tes yeux, ouvre-les, sourit le japonais en voyant que Duo avait abaissé ses paupières.

Et il l'embrassa encore.

Ils se déplacèrent encore dans la chambre tandis qu'ils finissaient d'enlever leurs vêtements avant d'atterrir sur le lit, leurs gestes se faisant plus pressants, plus fièvreux à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient.

**&**

Duo prit une lente inspiration, souriant à travers son sommeil. Ses mains vinrent caresser le tissu à côté de lui avant de se refermer sur du vide. Ses poings fermés achevèrent de le réveiller et il ouvrit précautionneusement les yeux.

Le lit vide lui fit froncer les sourcils et il s'étira paresseusement entre les draps, contemplant les rideaux tirés de la chambre qui l'empêchaient d'observer le temps qu'il faisait dehors.

Duo s'assit en tailleur dans le lit, faisant le tour de la pièce du regard.

Le jeune homme grimaça un sourire en constatant que ses habits qu'il avait soigneusement éparpillés la veille étaient désormais pliés sur une chaise.

Le bureau parfaitement rangé, le tapis tiré, les tiroirs fermés, rien ne traînait, tout était parfaitement rangé.

Tout respirait le passage de Heero. Son absence.

Duo poussa un soupir, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Laissant ses doigts caresser ses paupières avant de remonter lentement vers son front pour le masser, il releva la tête et sortit du lit, exposant sa peau nue au froid qui régnait.

Un papier punaisé sur le mur attira son attention et il s'approcha pour le lire, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

Un petit bonhomme endormi dans une position improbable y était représenté, en quelques fins traits de crayon. Une horloge au-dessus indiquait qu'il était quatre heures dix du matin et un petit mot légendait le dessin, le soulignant d'un trait d'humour.

« Concrètement, j'ai eu pitié de toi. Bonjour ! »

-Bonjour, sourit Duo, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de rire.

**&**

**Deero, c'est fini !**

**Duo était trop possessif !**

**Inattendu ! La rupture !**

**Heero le quitte, exaspéré par sa jalousie !**

-Comment ça inattendu ? Ca faisait des semaines qu'ils la préparaient, celle-là, grogna Duo en ajoutant un sucre dans son café.

Il était d'assez mauvaise humeur après avoir subi les regards furtifs de ses collègues à son bureau. Ils lui jetaient tous des airs compatissants ou fatalistes. Son secrétaire lui avait même tapé sur l'épaule pour le réconforter.

Le bon côté, c'est qu'on lui avait payé son café et qu'il pouvait prétendre à un peu de tranquillité.

Retenant un bâillement, le jeune homme se laissa aller à rêver, se demandant où sa relation avec Heero les mènerait. Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi auparavant, se focalisant uniquement sur le japonais et ses pensées.

Il devinait maintenant qu'elles avaient dû suivre à peu de choses près le même cours que les siennes à son sujet…

Un sourire amusé fleurit sur ses lèvres à cette idée. Les souvenirs de la nuit passée lui revinrent à l'esprit avec l'exactitude d'une mémoire encore fraîche et marquée par l'événement.

La peau de Heero sur la sienne, et les effleurements et la sueur et les soupirs…

Le visage du japonais plus expressif que jamais et ses yeux presque trop fixes, et ses mains qui appelaient…

Leurs jambes entremêlées qui se caressaient, leurs hanches qui se joignaient et la douceur des cheveux bruns sous ses doigts…

S'il avait su à quel point l'alchimie pouvait bien passer entre eux, Duo aurait certainement commencé à s'intéresser à Heero plus tôt.

Il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'indéfinissable en lui… qui donnait envie à Duo de recommencer ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière.

Le goût de ses lèvres, la chaleur de sa langue et l'éclat de ses prunelles brûlantes de désir.

Le sourire de Heero et son abandon après l'amour…

Et puis sa main endormie qui avait balayé la sienne, posée sur ses hanches, avant de lui tourner tout à fait le dos pour terminer sa nuit…

Et Duo l'en aurait presque remercié, après coup. De ne pas l'avoir laissé rêver trop loin.

Parce que même si physiquement, ils s'entendaient bien… Ca n'irait probablement pas plus loin.

Duo était installé à Sank depuis trois ans maintenant et son activité professionnelle omettait tout déménagement. Il avait travaillé trop dur pour en arriver là où il en était.

Il était hors de question d'y renoncer.

Et pour Heero, c'était la même chose.

S'il ne s'était pas installé à Sank après la guerre, c'est bien parce qu'il avait préféré servir sa colonie d'origine. Il était clair qu'il n'y renoncerait pas non plus.

Alors s'ils voulaient continuer à établir une relation, elle devrait se faire à distance.

Ils n'habitaient même pas sur la même colonie.

Autant dire que ça avait peu de chance de durer.

Et pourtant…

Pourtant ça aurait été facile de s'habituer à lui.

De chérir leurs étreintes, de sourire à ses sourires, de l'embrasser quand il l'embrasserait…

Mais ils ne s'étaient pas fait de promesse.

Il n'y avait eu aucun engagement des deux côtés.

L'accord avait été tacite.

Silencieux.

Une nuit.

Une nuit et plus si affinités.

Le silence avait cela de particulier qu'il était indéfini.

Tout comme leur relation.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner et Duo décrocha, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne put pas s'expliquer pourquoi un sentiment de déception l'envahit lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Quatre.

La semaine passa et les coups de téléphones s'accumulèrent sans que Duo ne puisse une nouvelle fois sourire quand il décrochait.

**&**

Duo retira sa veste et la laissa négligemment tomber sur une chaise, retenant avec peine un bâillement. Se dirigeant vers sa chambre, il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer les lumières, s'y dirigeant automatiquement.

Il était un peu plus de minuit, il avait fini tard à cause d'un projet qui le contrariait et pour lequel il ne parvenait pas à organiser ses idées.

Il allait enlever sa cravate lorsqu'il arrêta son geste, sentant une présence dans sa chambre. Ses sens en alerte, il se dirigea vers le mur et éclaira la pièce brusquement.

Un soupir emplit l'espace en réponse à la trop forte luminosité et Duo resta sans voix en voyant Heero, étendu sur son lit, froncer les sourcils dans sa direction.

-Mais… Heero… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Duo, retrouvant peu à peu sa contenance.

Il avait dû s'endormir parce que ses habits étaient froissés et dérangés.

-J'avais envie de te voir.

La réponse était sincère et seul un léger papillonnement dans les yeux trahit la fatigue du jeune homme.

-Tu… Et tu t'introduis chez moi, comme ça ?

-C'était plus facile que je ne le pensais, reconnut distraitement le japonais.

Il y eut un léger silence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Sank ? Je dois être plus fatigué que je pensais, marmonna Duo en passant une main sur son front.

Heero esquissa un sourire devant son air perdu et se leva, se plaçant devant lui.

-Tu me manquais.

-Heero, on passe un coup de téléphone dans ces cas-là, on ne prend pas une navette spatiale…

Duo prit une lente inspiration, s'éclaircissant l'esprit.

-Tu n'as pas téléphoné.

Heero haussa un sourcil.

-Toi non plus, répondit-il lentement, cherchant à deviner ses pensées.

-Tu aurais pu téléphoner, reprit Duo.

Le visage du japonais s'éclaira, tandis qu'il comprenait où voulait en venir Duo.

-J'avais du travail, se justifia-t-il brièvement.

-Donc, tu m'occultes pendant une semaine et quand vient le week-end, tu te souviens de mon existence, tu décides que je te manque et tu entres chez moi par effraction ? résuma Duo logiquement.

Heero fit une petite grimace, penchant la tête.

-C'est à peu près ça, finit-il par admettre.

Duo resta silencieux, contemplant le japonais avec un demi-sourire.

-S'introduire chez moi la nuit, ce serait pas ton côté pervers qui ressort, en fait ? interrogea–t-il d'un ton léger.

-Ca se pourrait…

Heero l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres avant de s'écarter pour attirer Duo vers le lit.

-Tu n'as aucune visite officielle à faire à Sank, remarqua l'américain alors que Heero défaisait sa cravate.

-Non, répondit le japonais distraitement en lui retirant sa chemise.

-Et tu dois assister à une réunion officielle sur L1 demain, ajouta Duo. C'était dans le journal de ce matin.

-Gunstar ? le taquina le jeune homme, laissant ses doigts glisser sur la peau fine.

-Tu n'iras pas ?

-Si, bien sûr, affirma Heero en éteignant la lumière au passage.

Il tira Duo vers le lit à nouveau, le faisant s'allonger sur lui. Ses bras vinrent l'enserrer dans une étreinte étroite et son souffle se posa au creux de son cou.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es venu juste pour me voir et que tu repars demain ? chuchota Duo.

-Ca fait trop pervers ? interrogea Heero doucement, le faisant rire.

-Ca fait… amoureux, finit par répondre Duo.

Duo entendit le sourire de Heero et ne put rien ajouter d'autre avant que ses lèvres ne soient scellées d'un baiser.

**&**

-Tu repars déjà ? marmonna Duo en entendant un le déclic de la poignée.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller…

-Trop tard…

-Rendors-toi, je vais me débrouiller, répondit Heero. Merci pour… ton hospitalité, acheva-t-il après une courte pause.

Il fit un geste vague de la main pour le saluer et referma la porte derrière lui.

Duo se replongea dans le sommeil, après un vague grognement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il rouvrait les yeux brusquement.

La chambre silencieuse et le vide à ses côtés lui confirma qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Se redressant à moitié dans le lit, il entendit le bruit de la douche qui coulait.

Passant une main sur son visage, Duo réprima un bâillement. Il se leva lentement, enfilant une robe de chambre et écoutant les bruits de l'appartement avec attention. L'eau avait cessé de couler depuis un moment maintenant.

S'adossant au mur qui faisait face à la salle de bain, Duo attendit que son occupant en sorte, croisant les bras.

Heero sortit peu après, tournant précautionneusement la poignée pour faire le moins de bruit possible.

Il fronça les sourcils en le voyant.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de te lever…

-J'ai un squatteur qui me prend toute l'eau chaude… Tu veux un café ? proposa finalement le jeune homme.

-J'en prendrai dans la navette. Je m'apprêtais à partir, indiqua Heero en désignant l'attaché-case qu'il portait à la main.

-T'allais encore me gribouiller un affreux dessin en guise d'au revoir ? plaisanta Duo.

-Juste un mot pour te dire de remercier Wufei pour les clés. Je dois y aller.

Heero déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue en passant près de lui et quitta l'appartement peu après.

**&**

-« Merci pour les clés », fit Duo d'un ton neutre en s'asseyant devant Wufei, lui tendant le trousseau.

-Heero est déjà reparti ? demanda Wufei en prenant l'objet métallique.

-Il avait un meeting important aujourd'hui, sourit Réléna. Il a dû préférer rentrer plus tôt pour terminer de le préparer.

-Vous deux, vous saviez qu'il reviendrait hier soir ? interrogea Duo, fronçant les sourcils.

-Il avait oublié chez moi un dossier important pour sa réunion…

-Tu le lui avais égaré, corrigea nonchalamment Wufei.

-Et il a dû passer en catastrophe hier… compléta Réléna sans se perturber. Comme Wufei dormait à la maison, j'ai préféré te l'envoyer.

Un éclair de malice passa dans ses yeux au moment où elle terminait sa phrase.

-Oh, je suis désolée ! s'exclama-t-elle avec une mine navrée. J'avais totalement oublié, c'est vrai que tu ne l'apprécies pas ! Je n'ai pas pensé que devoir l'héberger serait pour toi une véritable obligation…

Duo rougit légèrement avant de se racler la gorge, gêné.

-Non, c'est… commença-t-il, embarrassé.

-Je suis désolée Duo, vraiment, l'interrompit Réléna. C'est juste que je savais que la chambre de Wufei était libre alors je lui ai proposé cette solution… Promis, je ne recommencerai pas, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix dégoulinante d'ironie.

Wufei fronça les sourcils, dévisageant tour à tour les deux jeunes gens.

-Il y a un truc que j'ai pas suivi ? demanda-t-il.

Duo jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, grimaçant.

-Ta copine est diabolique. On m'attend, je dois y aller.

Alors que Duo récupérait sa mallette et se dirigeait vers la porte, Wufei regarda la jeune femme d'un air interrogateur.

-Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas que toi tu sais ? demanda-t-il.

-Beaucoup de choses…

**&**

**Heero Yuy refuse toujours de voir Duo !**

**Celui-ci désespéré, se noie dans l'alcool !**

_Duo ne semble pas avoir digéré sa rupture avec le jeune ambassadeur puisque nos photographes l'ont surpris sur la terrasse d'un café en train de boire un alcool très chargé ! Depuis que le couple s'est séparé, Duo semble être devenu un habitué du Coffee Nostalgia où il connait désormais tous les serveurs. C'était un endroit où le couple avait l'habitude de se rendre avant leur séparation. Ce lieu chargé de souvenir doit sûrement rappeler à Duo les meilleurs souvenirs de sa vie, quand il partageait encore l'intimité de Heero Yuy. Ce dernier se refuse toujours à le revoir, l'ignorant délibérément. On peut comprendre pourquoi en voyant ce que son ex est devenu. _

Quatre plié de rire à ses côtés, Duo arrêta sa lecture, lui jetant un regard noir.

-Et tu trouves ça drôle, toi ?

-Résigne-toi Duo, c'était les meilleurs moments de ta vie… Maintenant, c'est fini, tu ne peux plus être heureux, se moqua Wufei, faisant redoubler le fou-rire du blond.

-Ils me font passer pour un alcoolique maintenant… Tu sais que cette photo a été prise le jour où tu as oublié de venir à notre rendez-vous ? reprocha Duo à Quatre. C'était bien avant que Heero et moi ne formions un couple pour eux ! Mais ils les stockent leurs photos ou quoi ?

-Ils rentabilisent, sûrement, affirma Wufei d'un air concerné.

-Et Heero…qui veut plus… te voir… C'est trop bon, articula le blond entre deux éclats de rire.

-Non, mais c'est compréhensible en fait, je comprends mieux pourquoi Heero est reparti sur L1. Ce n'est pas du tout parce qu'il est fonctionnaire et qu'il a des obligations, non, ça c'est des excuses ! En fait, il t'évite… fit mine de réfléchir Wufei.

--Eh, mais ça suffit là ! Vous avez pas l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'on se voit, c'est toujours le même sujet et que je suis votre bouc émissaire ?

-En même temps, tu trouves pas qu'il y a de la matière ? rétorqua Wufei, railleur.

**&**

Duo s'assit dans le canapé, attendant le retour du propriétaire des lieux dans le noir.

Chacun son tour de venir voir la chambre de l'autre, avait-il décidé sur un coup de tête, le matin même.

Chacun son tour de ressentir l'absence de l'autre un peu trop fortement.

Il faudrait qu'on lui explique un jour comment son indépendance qu'il avait toujours fait passer avant tout était maintenant en train de perdre du terrain.

Comment tout ça s'était déroulé, s'il ne la jouait pas trop impulsif.

Il sourit lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer et s'attendit à voir le visage surpris de Heero lorsqu'il allumerait la lumière.

Un peu comme le sien en voyant l'invité sur son lit une semaine plus tôt…

Mais Heero traversa le salon d'une traite, se dirigeant vers le coin cuisine sans le remarquer. Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une petite boîte dans laquelle il prit deux comprimés qu'il avala.

Ouvrant le frigo, Duo le vit prendre une bouteille d'eau et en boire quelques gorgées avant de pousser un soupir, prenant appui sur la porte d'une main et baissant la tête.

Finalement, son bras droit vint s'élever au niveau de ses cheveux et sa main se renversa, basculant la bouteille ouverte vers le bas, laissant le liquide s'écouler sur son visage et ses épaules.

Refermant d'un geste brusque le frigidaire, le japonais poussa un deuxième soupir, passant lentement ses doigts dans ses cheveux mouillés.

Duo se sentit tout d'un coup étranger à la scène, voyeur importun qui devait se dénoncer quand même.

Il avait conscience de l'intérêt que représentait la scène en voyant la chemise lui coller à la peau mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir à quel point sa présence était gênante dans une telle situation.

Parce que Heero avait l'air fatigué et vraiment soucieux. Définitivement trop soucieux s'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était là.

Immobile sur le canapé, il laissa la fine silhouette évoluer dans la pièce et se rapprocher inconsciemment de lui dans la pénombre.

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsque Heero vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, restant silencieux.

Reprenant ses esprits, il allait se manifester quand il sentit soudainement deux bras l'enserrer très fort et le rapprocher de leur source.

Collé contre le corps chaud, Duo laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée quand la tête du japonais vint s'appuyer sur son torse à cause du contact froid. Quelques gouttes d'eau s'insinuaient à travers le tissu, faisant jouer son épiderme.

Heero relâcha sa prise et s'écarta légèrement avant d'être retenu par Duo qui le ramena sur lui, s'allongeant sur le canapé et entraînant avec lui le japonais.

Pas un mot.

Juste des bras qui enserrant un peu plus fort, des doigts qui s'agrippent, des épaules qui réconfortent.

Bientôt, son t-shirt devint à son tour humide mais il n'y fait pas attention, serrant contre lui cette tête dure de bois qu'il n'avait jamais considérée comme fragile auparavant.

Les cheveux mouillés glissant sous ses doigts et le souffle de Heero contre son cœur lui donna envie de protéger cet homme là pendant encore un moment, au moins le temps que durerait cette étreinte.

Les minutes passèrent sans se compter, oubliant les secondes et dédaignant les heures.

Duo passa son pouce sur les paupières fermées, réveillant les yeux veilleurs à son passage.

Heero redressa la tête, prenant appui de ses avant-bras sur son torse pour voir son visage.

-Comment as-tu su que je voulais te voir ? murmura-t-il, un sourire doux aux lèvres.

Duo l'embrassa sur la joue, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

-Tu ne me demandes pas comment j'ai fait pour entrer ? interrogea-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Puisque tu es là, ça n'a aucune impor...

Heero s'interrompit, pris d'un frisson.

-Ah, toi, franchement ! s'exclama Duo en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant.

Il se leva, repoussant Heero.

-La salle de bain ? interrogea-t-il en se dirigeant vers le couloir.

-Première à gauche.

Duo revint avec une serviette et la laissa choir sur la tête du japonais avant de commencer à frotter vigoureusement.

-Si t'attrapes pas froid avec ce genre d'habitudes… marmonna-t-il.

Il éternua, faisant rire doucement Heero.

Celui-ci commença à déboutonner sa chemise lentement avant de l'enlever, la posant sur le canapé. Heero se leva, retenant les mains de Duo entre les siennes, l'empêchant de continuer à sécher ses cheveux.

-Enlève ton t-shirt, intima-t-il.

-Enlève-le-moi.

Heero lui jeta un regard ennuyé avant de le lâcher tout à fait, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Il en revint avec une nouvelle chemise sur le dos, une autre dans la main.

-Tu vas attraper froid.

Duo attrapa la chemise au vol, ses yeux malicieux la détaillant rapidement.

-Dis donc, t'as dévalisé le magasin en commandant un modèle unique ? Tu n'as que des chemises blanches chez toi ? enchaîna-t-il, rieur.

Heero ne répondit rien pendant un moment avant de s'avancer vers lui, tendant le bras.

-Si tu n'en veux pas…

-Si tu la reprends, je vais vraiment attraper froid, objecta le jeune homme en lui tournant le dos, commençant à mettre la chemise.

Il sentit que Heero lui prenait le poignet et le tirait en arrière, sans vraiment lui faire mal mais fermement.

-Finalement, j'ai changé d'avis.

Surpris, Duo se laissa guider vers la chambre, omettant d'enfiler la dernière manche. Il retint une exclamation de surprise quand il sentit qu'on lui balayait les jambes, le faisant basculer sur le lit.

Aussitôt, une couette vint recouvrir tout son corps, l'abritant avec Heero.

Fixant le japonais dans les yeux, Duo esquissa une grimace.

-T'es plutôt… direct, ce soir. Remarque, tu as toujours été direct, observa-t-il, amusé, après un silence.

-Et après, c'est moi qui ai les idées mal placées… sourit le jeune homme. Je suis crevé Duo, expliqua-t-il. J'ai 36 heures de bouclage dans les pattes et un mal de crâne carabiné.

-Et moi qui pensais que Réléna plaisantait quand elle parlait de tes heures de sommeil rattrapées uniquement pendant tes heures de vol…

-Je fais ce que j'ai à faire.

-Je suis chargé de te faire comprendre que cette gestion de ton cycle de vie est mauvais…

Heero passa ses bras autour de la taille de Duo, se rapprochant de lui et laissant sa tête reposer près de sa poitrine.

-Tu t'es réchauffé, murmura-t-il après quelques secondes.

-Je tiens à te signaler que ce n'est pas le cas de tes cheveux, assura l'américain en resserrant pourtant son étreinte, empêchant Hero de faire le moindre mouvement.

-Duo… Eteins le réveil sur la commode, derrière toi, demanda Heero d'une voix ensommeillée. Deuxième bouton à droite.

Tendant le bras, Duo obéit, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-T'es vraiment mort, hein ? T'es plus attachant comme ça, tu sais ? Plus… affectueux.

-Tu vois toujours des côtés positifs aux états que je n'apprécie pas…

Duo passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux mouillés, fermant à son tour les yeux, laissant la chaleur se propager jusqu'à lui, l'entraînant vers le sommeil.

**&**

-Tu es beau, sourit Duo en voyant Heero ouvrir les yeux, se réveillant complètement.

Seul un haussement de sourcil lui répondit, signalant son interrogation.

-Quand tu as bien dormi, expliqua le jeune homme. Pas de cernes ou de traits tirés, juste une mine reposée.

-Toi par contre… fit mine de remarquer Heero en dessinant du doigt une marque de sommeil sur son visage.

Duo poussa une exclamation, le pinçant légèrement. Pour toute réponse, Heero se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, laissant sa main caresser ses cheveux.

-Je t'ai rapporté le dossier que t'avais oublié chez moi, au fait, se souvint Duo.

-Hn.

-Je suppose que tu as dû te débrouiller sans, finalement… Pour ta réunion.

-Oui…

-Tu remarques que personnellement, je n'ai pas trouvé de faux-prétexte pour venir te voir…

-Je note…

-C'était donc bien un faux prétexte ! s'exclama Duo, surpris. Réléna disait que c'était un dossier important…

- Il l'est. J'en avais fait une copie avant de partir. Mais elle avait oublié alors elle m'a appelé et m'a demandé de venir.

-Elle avait vraiment oublié ? demanda Duo après un silence.

-Hn ?

-Elle n'aurait pas plutôt fait exprès de te faire revenir à Sank ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour moi ?

-… Possible.

-Et tu es venu en sachant parfaitement que ce dossier t'était inutile…

-Hn.

Duo n'ajouta rien de plus, souriant stupidement au plafond.

-Je me suis douté que tu n'en avais pas réellement besoin en voyant que tu ne m'appelais pas en te rendant compte que tu l'avais oublié chez moi, finit-il par dire.

-En même temps, t'appeler n'aurait servi à rien. C'était trop tard.

-C'est ce que je me suis aussi dit.

Il y avait aussi pensé, oui.

Il s'était demandé si Heero était venu à Sank à cause du dossier ou à cause de lui.

S'il avait réellement eu envie de le voir comme il lui avait dit ou si c'était un plaisant mensonge, de ceux pour lesquels on ferme les yeux tellement ils sont doux.

Maintenant, il comprenait mieux.

Le doux châtiment de Réléna.

Le faire douter un peu, juste pour l'amertume, juste pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles dîtes sous le coup de l'exaspération, de la frustration.

Cette femme était diabolique.

Mais jusqu'à quel point ?

-Réléna t'a fait croire que je n'étais allé à Sank que pour le dossier, hein ? demanda Heero, un sourire dans la voix.

Jusqu'à quel point ? appréhenda Duo en entendant la question qu'il redoutait.

-C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, oui, répondit-il prudemment.

-C'est sa vengeance, sourit Heero en se redressant légèrement, scrutant attentivement le visage de Duo.

Ce qu'il y vit fit briller un peu plus ses prunelles.

-Ce que je viens de dire a du sens pour toi, devina-t-il.

Duo fixa son regard sur le mur, évitant celui de Heero.

-Mais pour toi, non, compléta-t-il. Réléna t'a dit de me faire passer ce message.

-Elle a dit que tu comprendrais… Et visiblement, c'est le cas… Tu rougis, s'amusa Heero en s'allongeant sur lui.

Duo poussa un soupir avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux du japonais.

-Et tu n'es pas curieux de savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ?

-Je suppose que c'était à mon sujet… Tu ne serais pas aussi gêné si ce n'était pas le cas, murmura Heero à son oreille.

Le japonais s'écarta légèrement de lui, ses bras tendus lui servant d'appui.

-Mais je ne suis pas assez égocentrique pour vouloir connaître tout ce qui se dit sur moi, conclut-il tranquillement.

Heero lui fit un sourire, un peu moqueur, un peu tendre.

-Et puis, c'est probablement vrai, ajouta-t-il d'un ton placide.

-Ca ne l'était pas, répondit sérieusement Duo.

-Tu restes jusqu'à quand ? demanda Heero doucement.

-Tu changes de sujet.

-Le précédent ne m'intéresse pas.

-Alors passons aux choses sérieuses… Quand est-ce que tu m'embrasses ?

**&**

**Heero Yuy se console dans les bras de Jin Ha Rim: il retrouve le sourire, et ça lui va bien !**

-Mais il l'avait toujours son sourire ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, cette presse, à se tourner contre moi ? Je vis à Sank, moi ! Je suis un compatriote et ils préfèrent Heero ! Et puis c'est qui Jin Ha Rim, d'abord ? pesta Duo en agitant sa serviette devant lui.

-Tu ne connais pas ? C'est le ministre des finances sur L1. Plutôt jeune et beau garçon, hein ? sourit Réléna.

-Je sais pas.

-C'est quoi ça ? De la jalousie mal placée ? se moqua Trowa en voyant la tête de l'américain se renfrogner.

-On se demande… répondit pensivement la jeune femme.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? Vous trouvez ça normal, vous, que la presse continue à titrer Heero alors qu'il est reparti sur L1 ?

-Tu trouvais ça normal lorsqu'elle l'a élu homme le plus sexy de l'année. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il était venu promouvoir son image.

-Je prends ça comme une attaque personnelle de la presse, poursuivit Duo sans prêter attention à Trowa. Ils insinuent encore que j'ai brisé le cœur de monsieur l'ambassadeur… Ils pourraient passer à autre chose…

-Je reconnais qu'ils remuent le couteau dans la plaie. La dernière phrase notamment… « C'est Duo qui risque de ne pas apprécier la nouvelle…». T'es sûr que t'as pas des ennemis chez les journalistes ? sourit Quatre.

Duo s'acharna un peu plus à couper son steak, laissant son regard dériver vers l'article dont ils parlaient.

Sur la photo qui l'illustrait, Heero souriait d'un air complice à ce Jin Ha Rim, lui tendant un dossier vert. Celui-ci riait, s'appuyant sur l'épaule du japonais.

-Et… commença Duo en s'éclaircissant la gorge, Et ils sont proches, Heero et lui ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse immédiate, l'américain releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Réléna, pétillant de rire retenu. Finalement, elle éclata de rire, suivie de peu par Quatre.

-Tu paies le dessert, déclara la jeune femme à Quatre d'un air triomphant.

-Je pensais pas que c'était à ce point, soupira le blond en sortant sa carte bleue, la laissant tomber sur la table.

Trowa jeta un coup d'œil compatissant à Duo.

-Les articles t'ont monté à la tête on dirait, constata-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Après un rapide tour de table, Duo constata que c'était exactement ce que pensaient tous ses amis, vu leur regards entendus.

Capitulant, il secoua la tête, sentant ses joues se colorer doucement.

-D'accord… Vous êtes tous contre moi.

Prenant une lente inspiration, Duo prit une nouvelle bouchée de son steak avant de planter son regard dans celui de Réléna.

-Sérieusement, ils sont vraiment proches ? interrogea-t-il à nouveau, déclenchant un nouvel éclat de rire.

-Demande à Heero directement, le taquina Quatre.

-Mais si tu préfères, je lui demande de venir parce que j'ai trouvé un nouveau dossier qui pourrait lui manquer… proposa Réléna.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il te croira sur ce coup-là, objecta sérieusement Trowa. Non, dis-lui la vérité, Duo est jaloux maladivement et tient à ce qu'il lui fasse un compte rendu de ses fréquentations sur L1.

-Je suis sûre qu'il se fera une joie de te citer les centaines de personnes qu'il côtoie, renchérit Quatre en lui donnant un coup de coude faussement complice.

-Eh, ça suffit, laissez-nous un peu tranquille, d'accord ? finit par intervenir Duo, exaspéré.

Cette phrase suffit à figer ses amis, le regard fixé sur lui.

-Parce qu'il y un « nous » ? demandèrent-ils tous en même temps.

Duo poussa un cri d'exaspération et se mit à mastiquer sa viande avec application, le nez plongé dans son assiette, souhaitant ne plus prêter attention aux commentaires des autres.

Il releva cependant la tête, fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi t'as l'air surprise ? demanda-t-il à Réléna, la pointant de sa fourchette. T'étais au courant, non ?

-Non, répondit sincèrement la jeune femme, souriant d'incrédulité.

-Tu as fait venir Heero à Sank… Et tu lui as transmis un message pour moi… la contra Duo, légèrement déstabilisé.

-Parce que je savais que tu craquais un peu sur lui… Et que vous vous téléphoniez de temps à autre… Mais je ne pensais pas que Heero irait vers toi. Pas que ça irait jusqu'au « nous » en tout cas.

-Je suis impressionné, il n'essaye même pas de nier, intervint Trowa après un silence.

-Vous êtes vraiment ensemble ? s'assura Quatre. Même si plus de quatre cents mille kilomètres vous sépare ?

-Je suis censé répondre quoi à ça ? rétorqua Duo, blasé.

**&**

-Ca doit coûter cher au final, remarqua Duo en voyant Heero dans son salon.

-Hn ?

-Les billets.

-Je te retourne la remarque.

-J'ai un bon salaire, assura Duo en haussant les épaules.

Heero lui jeta un regard significatif et il soupira.

-Toi aussi je suppose.

Il tenta de déchiffrer le visage du japonais, cherchant une confirmation à son affirmation et n'y lisant que l'indifférence.

-Tu sais que les journaux continuent d'écrire sur notre couple ?

-J'en ai eu des échos par Réléna.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle trouvait ça… rapide, mais charmant.

-Elle a toujours eu les mots pour plaire, répondit d'un ton faussement dégagé Duo. Ca… Ca ne te dérange pas ? reprit-il, plus hésitant.

-Quoi ?

-Que tout le monde soit au courant.

-Tout le monde ? Ce sont juste nos amis les plus proches. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

-Tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir lâché le morceau ?

-Quel morceau ? Tu comptais faire une annonce officielle ? La presse s'en charge bien toute seule, répondit légèrement le japonais.

Heero fit une grimace, penchant la tête de côte, une main sur sa nuque. Il prit une lente inspiration avant de froncer les sourcils, relevant la tête brusquement.

-Tu me demandes où on va là, hein ?

Duo garda le silence, esquissant un sourire hésitant.

-Tu ne te poses pas la question, toi ? finit-il par dire. A faire ces allers-retours constamment… Je ne veux pas me laisser entraîner dans une relation comme ça. Même si… Tu sais que ça ne peut pas durer, trancha Duo.

-Aie confiance en moi.

-Oui, il me semble que c'est ce que disait Kaa à Mowgli afin de pouvoir le bouffer tout cru, fit mine de réfléchir Duo, adoptant un ton plus léger.

-Je reconnais que mes intentions n'en sont pas éloignées… sourit lentement Heero.

-A la fin, tu m'abandonnes à Shere Kan, objecta Duo.

-Je te protègerai du tigre si tu t'accroches bien, fit d'un air faussement convaincu le brun.

-Le serpent est moins fort que lui.

Heero hocha la tête lentement avant de pousser un soupir bref.

-On arrête le délire Mowgli ? J'ai un peu l'impression d'être zoophile, là. Et puis si je me souviens bien, c'est Mowgli tout seul qui se débarrasse de Kaa et vient se jeter dans la gueule du tigre.

Duo regarda le japonais dans les yeux, avant qu'un léger rire lui secoue les épaules. Il se reprit, prenant une lente inspiration.

-Tu es doué pour endormir les consciences Heero, affirma-t-il, reprenant son sérieux. Tu sais trouver les bons mots pour arriver à tes fins.

-Et toi pour sous-entendre des choses qui ne me plaisent pas du tout, répondit le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

-Alors parle-moi franchement. Je voudrais savoir à quoi m'en tenir.

-Duo, tu sais que tu parles pendant ton sommeil ? interrogea soudainement Heero, s'approchant du jeune homme.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport, répondit l'américain, désarçonné par la question incongrue.

Heero posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de son visage, laissant leurs fronts se toucher.

-C'est un infime murmure mais si on y prête attention, on peut comprendre ce que tu dis… poursuivit-il d'un air songeur.

-Et alors ?

-Alors, attache-toi, murmura Heero. Attache-toi à moi, Duo.

Détournant la tête et évitant que leurs lèvres ne se frôlent, le jeune homme ferma les yeux, sentant les doigts caresser tendrement son cou et remonter jusqu'à ses cheveux.

-Give me a reason, souffla-t-il de façon presque inaudible.

-Parce que moi, je me suis déjà attaché à toi.

Avec délicatesse, il fit pivoter son visage vers lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Duo y répondit lentement avant de l'embrasser plus franchement et de se laisser aller à ses caresses.

-Beau parleur, murmura-t-il alors qu'ils s'allongeaient sur le canapé. J'aurais dû me méfier…

-Trop tard, répondit le japonais d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

**&**

**Duo veut tourner la page !**

**Il a laissé la voiture que Heero lui avait offerte à la casse, souhaitant réduire sa peine de la même façon que sa Hermès.**

**Il n'a pas pu supporter de voir la preuve de leur amour se réduire et a plongé dans la déprime !**

-Tiens, tu ne prends pas le journal aujourd'hui ? demanda Quatre en voyant Duo passer devant les gros titres sans faire la moindre remarque.

-Ca commence à devenir lassant. C'était une voiture de fonction, et j'avais rendu les clés à Heero. Alors ce qui est arrivé après n'est pas de mon ressort.

-Tu t'y étais attaché ? fit mine de s'attrister le blond.

-Quatre, faux-frère, encore une allusion aux rumeurs de cette presse folle et c'est toi que j'envoie chez le psy pour dépression !

**&**

-Dis, c'est vrai que je parle pendant mon sommeil ? demanda Duo en ouvrant la boîte de sauce tomate.

-Hum hum.

-Et qu'est-ce que je dis ?

-Ca dépend. Parfois tu me poses des questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre.

-Quel genre ?

-« Quel projet tu vas rendre pour le contrat Roselmach ? » « Est-ce que tu crois que je devrais ajouter plus de fenêtres dans le projet initial ou est-ce qu'une baie vitrée suffira ? » énonça Heero en égouttant les spaghettis devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu réponds ?

-Ca dépend. Au début, je t'expliquais que je ne travaillais pas avec toi. Mais tu t'énervais et t'obstinais à me dire que si.

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant, je réponds n'importe quoi. Et tu finis par me demander si je me fous de ta gueule, répondit flegmatiquement Heero.

Duo éclata de rire, secouant la tête.

-Où sont les couverts ? demanda-t-il en faisant le tour de la cuisine du regard.

-Troisième tiroir à ta gauche.

-Et je ne dis rien de plus ? demanda-t-il encore.

-Si…

Heero se rapprocha de Duo, plantant son regard dans le sien.

-« Ne pas s'attacher, faut pas que je m'attache, faut pas que je m'a…

Il fut bâillonné d'un baiser.

-Rien de plus ? sourit Duo.

-« Il faut que je mette la sauce dans les pâtes, il faut que je mette la sau… »

Heero s'interrompit sur un éclat de rire étouffé, s'étant pris un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Duo lui fit une grimace avant de s'exécuter pendant que le japonais sortait deux assiettes et les disposait rapidement sur la table, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Fais pas le malin avec moi, le prévint Duo en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Fallait pas me faire tomber amoureux de toi, déclara Heero en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

Emu par la déclaration aussi simple qu'inattendue, Duo ne répondit rien, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du japonais.

Il y déposa un baiser furtif avant de reprendre son appui, berçant doucement le jeune homme entre ses bras.

-On va manger ? proposa finalement Heero après un long moment.

-Tu n'as donc que des préoccupations terre à terre ? le taquina Duo avant d'être trahi par son ventre.

-Oui, et je me plais à croire que c'est contagieux, rétorqua le japonais avec un sourire en coin.

**&**

**Heero dîne à Sank avec Duo !**

**Ils n'avaient pas été vus ensemble depuis leur séparation !**

-Et l'article conclut que vous vous êtes vus pour mettre au point l'anniversaire de Trowa… Je rêve, soupira Quatre en terminant de lire le papier.

-Tout à fait. Nous avons visiblement conservé une relation amicale stable, bien qu'un peu froide. Sûrement parce que je souffre encore de m'être fait jeter à cause de ma mauvaise conduite, expliqua d'un ton mélodramatique Duo. Même si je suis censé haïr Trowa de ma jalousie vindicative.

-Alors, ta chance de rédemption est de combien ? demanda Réléna.

-D'après l'article, il n'a aucune chance. Après tout, Heero a Jin Ha Rim, observa Quatre, malicieux.

-Il y a toujours quelques articles qui les montrent ensemble… Couple parfait, bien assorti, c'est devenu le modèle. On parle déjà de Heerim, enchaîna Réléna.

-Assez parlé, qu'est-ce qu'on offre à Trowa alors ? interrogea Duo, ne prêtant pas attention à la dernière remarque.

-Tu crois qu'il est jaloux ? demanda Réléna à Quatre en ignorant délibérément le jeune homme.

-C'est possible. Jin Ha Rim n'est pas un concurrent négligeable. Et il travaille avec Heero.

-Un point pour lui.

-Si vous continuez à m'ignorer, je fais un cadeau commun avec Heero et je vous laisse vous débrouiller tous seuls pour trouver une idée, intervint Duo.

-Ne nous laisse pas Duo de mon cœur ! protesta Quatre en faisant la moue.

**&**

« Heero, c'est Duo. Tu ne vas pas me croire mais ce soir, je suis rentré chez moi et personne ne m'attendait… Où t'es ? Rappelle-moi, d'accord ? Si ta navette a pris du retard, je viendrais te chercher à l'aéroport. »

_Quelques minutes plus tard,_

-Duo ?

-Heero ! Alors t'es où ? demanda Duo d'une voix enthousiaste.

-Euh, je suis chez moi. J'ai du travail, des dossiers que je ne peux pas reporter.

-Oh, fit le jeune homme, déçu. Tu ne viens pas cette semaine, alors ?

-Non… Tu semblais t'attendre à ma venue… J'étais si régulier que ça ? interrogea Heero.

-Ben, si t'étais pas là le vendredi soir, c'est que tu venais le samedi…

-Ah, pardon, je ne pensais pas que m'attendrais… Non, mais j'ai vraiment pas le temps de me faire l'aller-retour ces temps-ci.

-Non, mais pas de problème, je me disais aussi que j'étais un privilégié…

-Hm ?

-Après tout, même avant, tu n'avais pas le temps pour descendre à Sank voir tes amis alors le fait que tu le fasses pour moi… Enfin, je me doutais que c'était plus exceptionnel qu'autre chose… Mais maintenant le travail recommence pour de bon, j'ai compris. Moi aussi je vais faire de mon mieux !

« Heero, tu viens ! Je te rappelle que c'est ton tour ! » résonna une voix masculine en arrière plan.

« J'arrive ! »

-Bon Duo, je dois te laisser, je suis désolé pour ce soir…

-Non, t'inquiète, travaille bien ! le coupa le jeune homme. Bye !

**&**

**Le déplacement en Corée se conclue par 20 milliards de dollars de contrats !**

**L1 se place sur les marchés concurrentiels d'une manière spectaculaire.**

**Le jeune ambassadeur Yuy fait ses preuves durant la visite officielle, accompagné des hauts dignitaires coréens.**

_Même si certaines mauvaises langues ne retiendront que le fait qu'il était accompagné du séduisant ministre des finances Jin Ha Rim, il faut reconnaître à notre ambassadeur le mérite du tour de force qu'il a accompli. _

-Et ben, on peut dire que ton homme bosse, remarqua Quatre.

-Oui, à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici.

-C'est quand même une distance plus courte que s'il était sur L1. Ca fait combien de temps que vous vous êtes pas vus ?

-Trois semaines ce soir.

-Ca peut te sembler dur mais c'est encore raisonnable vu la distance à laquelle vous vous trouvez l'un de l'autre, remarqua le blond.

-J'étais habitué à le voir plus souvent… soupira Duo en remuant la cuillère de son café.

-Tu savais dans quoi tu t'engageais quand tu as décidé d'accrocher Heero, non ? Le travail avant tout !

-Je sais… Mais il me manque… Ca fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas eu une vraie conversation avec lui au téléphone… Il expédie toujours ses coups de fil.

-Maintenant que les contrats ont été signés, je parie qu'il a plus de temps. Tu devrais essayer de lui téléphoner. Je suis sûr qu'il n'attend que ça.

-J'avais prévu d'essayer ce soir, en comptant le décalage horaire, je ne devrais pas le déranger. Il m'avait dit qu'il aurait son après-midi de libre…

-Je me disais aussi…

-Quoi ?

-Ca fait depuis le début de notre entretien que tu jettes des coups d'œil furtifs à l'horloge murale. Tu surveilles l'heure…

-Je suis si transparent ?

-Je peux même deviner qu'en ce moment, tu es un brin jaloux de ce Jin Ha Rim.

-Lui, il est avec Heero.

-Et toi, tu vas pouvoir lui téléphoner, c'est l'heure.

Duo eut un mouvement d'enthousiasme, faisant sourire Quatre.

-J'ai compris, je te laisse tranquille, dit-il en se levant, se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau.

-Je ne veux pas te chasser, Quatre !

-Non mais il est tard et j'ai un chat à la maison qui doit crier famine maintenant…

-Quatre.

-Oui ?

-Tu sais que je t'adore ?

-Je sais. Bonne soirée ! fit le jeune homme avec un dernier signe de la main.

Duo le suivit des yeux un moment, souriant malgré lui. Une minute plus tard, il s'agitait dans un sursaut et prenait son téléphone, composant un numéro qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur.

« Le correspondant que vous désirez joindre est actuellement indisponible. Veuillez rappeler ultérieurement. »

-T'as éteint ton portable ? s'indigna Duo en composant à nouveau le numéro.

« « Le correspondant que vous désirez joindre est actuellement indisponible. Veuillez rappeler ultérieurement. »

Il devait certainement l'avoir éteint pour pouvoir dormir tranquillement. Duo poussa un soupir, déçu. Il aurait vraiment voulu entendre le son de sa voix… Mais même le répondeur de Heero était complètement impersonnel.

-Il n'attend que mon coup de fil, hein Quatre ? murmura Duo. Il dort à poing fermés, oui !

Le jeune homme ouvrit un nouveau dossier placé sur son bureau sans conviction et commença à griffonner au crayon à papier dans la marge. Quand au bout d'une heure, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien avancé du tout mais qu'il n'avait fait que noircir la marge, Duo laissa tomber et se décida à rentrer chez lui.

Il referma la porte d'entrée machinalement derrière lui et allait se diriger directement vers la chambre quand une ombre attira son attention.

Debout dans le couloir, une mallette à la main, Heero se tenait devant lui, le regardant avec un léger sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que… balbutia Duo avant de reprendre ses esprits.

Il se jeta dans les bras du japonais, respirant son odeur.

-Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il dans son cou, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Et tu es venu…

Fermant les yeux, il laissa échapper un rire. Alors c'était pour ça que son portable était éteint… Il était dans la navette.

-Tu es l'amant parfait, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, souffla Heero en lui rendant son étreinte, laissant tomber au sol sa mallette.

A suivre…

(\__/)

(='.'=) Un petit commentaire à faire ? N'hésitez pas !

(')_(')


	4. Et accrochage

**Titre **: Tabloïds

**Auteur** : Clôtho

**Couple **: 1x2

**Disclaimer **: Il semble que rien ne m'appartienne. Trop dommage.

**Petite note** : Avant de partir en vacances, je tenais à poster la suite et fin de cette petite histoire… En espérant que ça vous plaise^^ !

**Remerciements aux reviewveurs anonymes de cette fic :** **Appy** (pour tous tes encouragements, ton enthousiasme et tes interrogations, j'espère que tu as toutes tes réponses ! Un grand merci !) **Caleann **(pour les compliments et ton encouragement, j'espère que le rating pas vraiment justifié mais mis par mesure de sécurité ne te décevra pas trop^^0) **Narcyss** (pour ton encouragement et tes compliments, j'espère que cette fic t'apporte toujours autant de plaisir) **Youckou** (un grand merci pour ton petit mot) et enfin **Popsi** (les reviews comme les tiennes font partie des meilleures^^ du plaisir apporté au lecteur, une bonne journée et le sentiment qu'on partage un petit moment d'amusement avec quelqu'un^^)

**A tous les autres, je vous ai répondu ! **

**Merci !**

**&&&&&&&**

-Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Heero, regardant le plafond machinalement.

Allongé dans ses bras, Duo réprima un bâillement avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-17h27.

-Je dois y aller ! s'exclama le japonais, sortant de sa torpeur.

Il se leva rapidement, soutenant le corps de Duo avec précaution avant de le reposer sur le lit.

-Reste ici, protesta l'américain en le retenant par le bras.

-Je ne peux pas.

Heero embrassa Duo sur le front pour se faire pardonner et se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus se reculer, deux bras le retenant avec fermeté.

-Encore une heure de plus, tu prendras la navette suivante…

-Le billet n'est pas échangeable, Duo.

-Reste ici pour la soirée… On regardera un programme débile à la télé et on s'endormira devant…

-Très tentant, vraiment, sourit le japonais, haussant un sourcil ironique.

-Reste ici pour la nuit…

-J'ai du travail.

-Rien qu'une petite journée dans ta semaine…

-Des réunions.

-Quelques heures volées dans ton programme…

-Et un stagiaire perdu à orienter dans l'ambassade. Il faut que j'y aille.

-Embrasse-moi.

Heero s'exécuta avec douceur et Duo relâcha l'emprise de ses bras, le laissant se relever complètement. Il s'assit sur le lit, regardant Heero évoluer dans la chambre, saisir sa mallette et sortir.

Avec une petite moue, Duo le suivit, l'accompagnant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

-Fais attention à toi, sourit-il en remettant en place une mèche de ses cheveux.

Heero lui fit un léger sourire avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Duo fixa la porte encore un moment, sentant une vague mélancolique l'envahir. Ces séparations étaient des petites piques désagréables trop régulières pour être ignorées.

Autant de séparations que de retrouvailles, songea-t-il.

Mais la durée n'était pas comparable. Se voir pour quelques heures, dans le meilleur des cas, une journée, et savoir que cet état risquait d'être permanent… Ce n'était pas l'idée du bonheur qu'il avait souhaité.

Même si ces instants volés donnaient furieusement envie de s'accrocher.

**&**

**Duo Maxwell, nostalgique de Heero Yuy ?**

**En même temps, qui pourrait l'oublier ?**

-Oui, carrément… Je veux te voir, gémit Duo en regardant la photo souriante du japonais, prise pendant son séjour en Corée. Pour une fois que les journalistes ont raison… Même si leurs infos sont bidons, comme d'habitude…

Duo récupéra l'article sur Internet et l'envoya par mail à Heero, dans un élan d'autodérision.

Il attendit quelques minutes une réponse éventuelle qui ne vint pas et décida d'aller se prendre un café, histoire de chasser ses pensées qui dérivaient vers d'autres cieux.

Quand il revint, il effectua une nouvelle vérification de ses mails avant de se plonger dans son travail constatant avec une grimace que Heero n'avait pas daigné répondre.

Alors quand le soir même, il vit Heero débarquer chez lui avec sa mallette habituelle et un gros sac noir, il le laissa entrer, trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit.

-Deux jours, annonça Heero en posant ses affaires dans le couloir.

-T'as pris des jours de congé ? interrogea Duo, incrédule.

A la grimace du brun, il esquissa un sourire.

-Si tu me prêtes ta connexion Internet, je prépare le dîner, proposa le japonais d'un ton professionnel.

-Tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux, affirma Duo en le traînant dans le salon par sa cravate.

-Tu prends des risques, je pourrais te prendre au mot, rétorqua Heero en effleurant ses lèvres des siennes dans un jeu lent et sensuel.

-Si seulement, murmura l'américain d'une voix rendue grave par ses caresses.

**&**

-Tu prends quoi le matin ? Café, thé, chocolat chaud, yaourt, fruit, croissant ? Je n'ai pas de tartelettes aux framboises, je te préviens, avertit Duo en finissant de nouer sa natte, entrant dans le salon.

Heero était déjà préparé, une chemise blanche rendue peu à peu transparente au contact de ses cheveux mouillés qu'il n'avait pas séché. Il était habillé exactement de la même manière que s'il allait devoir se rendre dans ses bureaux sur L1.

C'était presque comme s'il allait s'en aller dans une minute pour attraper sa navette, comme d'habitude.

La seule différence ce matin, c'était son ordinateur installé sur la table du salon et sur lequel il pianotait de temps à autre avant de se replonger dans la lecture d'un dossier conséquent.

-Un café, merci, répondit brièvement le japonais sans quitter ses papiers des yeux.

Duo attacha les boutons de ses manches et sortit deux tasses de son placard.

-Tu es levé depuis quand ? demanda-t-il en réprimant un bâillement.

-Six heures.

Duo sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce que la voix soit si proche de lui.

Se retournant, il vit Heero qui le dévisageait ouvertement, tranquillement.

-On déjeune ensemble ? proposa-t-il.

Duo sourit, hochant la tête.

-Tu t'es levé tôt, remarqua-t-il, s'asseyant sur un tabouret de la cuisine.

-J'ai du travail, expliqua Heero.

-Moi aussi mais je t'assure que je n'en fait pas autant.

-On est débordé en ce moment…

-Ceci explique cela… fit semblant de comprendre Duo. Tu es toujours débordé Heero.

-Tu finis à quelle heure ce soir ? interrogea le japonais, évitant délibérément le sujet d'un sourire.

-18 heures, et t'as intérêt à être toujours là quand je rentrerai.

-Je ne bougerai pas d'ici, promit le jeune homme.

-On se voit ce soir alors ? sourit Duo, l'air ravi.

Heero émit un léger rire, hochant la tête.

-Il semblerait.

Il se leva pour prendre le café et en versa une tasse pour Duo avant de se servir lui-même.

-N'essaie même pas de me dire que tu le trouves trop corsé, c'est comme ça que je l'aime, l'avertit l'américain en y trempant ses lèvres.

Heero esquissa un sourire, buvant une gorgée.

-Ca tombe bien, finit-il par dire en reposant la tasse devant lui.

-Quoi, tu aimes ?

Heero l'interrogea du regard, cherchant l'origine de sa surprise.

-Wufei râlait toujours quand je préparais le café. Il rajoutait une tonne de lait et de sucre pour faire passer le goût. Quatre n'aime pas non plus et Trowa a avalé mon café avec l'air de quelqu'un qui vient d'ingurgiter une mauvaise nouvelle. Sans parler de Réléna qui l'a recraché.

-Il semble que je sois plus tolérant.

-On est fait pour s'entendre ! se réjouit le jeune homme, étirant ses bras derrière sa tête.

-Tu en doutais ? sourit Heero.

-Je suis heureux que tu sois là, répondit simplement Duo, lui souriant en retour.

**&**

Et Duo eut encore beaucoup d'occasions de sourire, savourant le bruit qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était dans la pièce d'à côté, s'amusant de ses cheveux décoiffés au réveil et de sa propension à ignorer totalement le monde qui l'entourait lorsqu'il travaillait.

Duo aimait lorsque Heero levait le nez de son dictionnaire et qu'il lui souriait avant de pincer les lèvres et de replonger dans ce qu'il faisait, la bouche tordue dans des mots incompréhensibles, à peine esquissés dans son jargon politicien.

Duo aimait la façon dont Heero se mettait à l'écart, juste avant de dormir, repoussant son contact, parce que Duo avait compris que Heero ne le faisait que lorsqu'il se levait tôt le lendemain et qu'il avait peur de le réveiller en se levant.

Duo aimait le café encore plus corsé que le sien que préparait Heero et sa manière discrète de poser le sucre à côté de la table, l'air de rien, au cas où.

Duo aimait même la mine fatiguée de Heero, lorsque ses yeux le suivaient lentement à travers la pièce mais qu'il s'obstinait à vouloir finir son travail en cours.

Et lorsqu'il considérait sa journée comme terminée, Heero recherchait sa présence.

Il posait sa tête sur ses genoux quand il regardait les informations télévisées.

Il avait toujours ses doigts accrochés à ses vêtements, à portée de câlins.

Et Heero avait la mauvaise habitude de faire plein de grimaces quand Duo se lavait les dents, juste pour le plaisir de le voir recracher son dentifrice un peu trop tôt ou d'éclabousser la glace.

S'ensuivaient des courses-poursuites dans l'appartement, finissant en éclats de rire, affalés l'un sur l'autre dans le canapé ou sur le tapis, selon l'endroit où Duo finissait par rattraper l'espiègle japonais.

-Tu as une double-personnalité, conclut Duo, après avoir immobilisé le jeune homme.

-Seulement celle du public et celle du privé, sourit Heero. Il te reste du dentifrice…là, indiqua-t-il en passant son pouce aux commissures de ses lèvres.

-La faute à qui ? grogna l'américain avant de se relever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se rincer la bouche.

-Wufei va emménager chez Réléna… annonça Heero en le rejoignant peu après.

-Hum. Oui, il m'en a parlé. Il faut que je trouve un nouveau colocataire d'ici septembre avant de me trouver en rade.

-Tu passes des auditions ?

-Tu veux dire, est-ce que je vais demander à mon futur colocataire s'il accepte que mon petit ami s'invite de temps à autre ici ?

-Par exemple, sourit Heero.

-Faudra bien qu'il accepte. C'est une condition sine qua none.

Duo se retourna, faisant face au japonais. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

-Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ? T'es jaloux de la personne qui partagera mon quotidien ? le taquina-t-il.

-Pas du tout, répondit sincèrement le jeune homme. Je pensais que tu voudrais changer d'appartement. Profiter de la fin du bail et emménager seul…

- Ce sera trop petit ! Comment je ferai lorsque tu viendras, hein ? demanda Duo. Et puis, je me suis attaché à cet appartement… Mon grand lit, la grande cuisine, le salon et même la petite entrée un peu étroite…

Heero passa doucement sa main sur son visage, souriant.

-Et puis c'est moi qui ai fait le papier peint dans ma chambre. Et j'ai posé quelques carreaux dans la salle de bain. Et l'étagère fixée au mur là… continua d'énumérer Duo.

-Et si tu ne trouves pas de nouveau colocataire ?

-Je le louerai pour deux. Mais ça risque d'être un peu juste pour mon budget…Je te ferai peut-être payer un loyer pour les quelques jours que tu passes ici…

-Escroc. Je ne te fais pas payer quand tu t'invites chez moi.

-Je me débrouillerai autrement alors, fit mine de soupirer Duo avant de sourire et d'embrasser le jeune homme.

Heero lui rendit son baiser, se laissant entraîner jusqu'à la chambre puis coucher sur le lit avec une bonne volonté évidente.

**&**

Et puis vint le moment du départ, et Duo sentit cette sensation de déchirure, parce qu'il savait que Heero ne reviendrait plus aussi souvent.

Parce que Heero le lui avait dit.

Que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il avait vraiment du travail et qu'il fallait qu'il se concentre.

Ce n'était pas possible s'il prenait constamment les navettes intergalactiques.

C'était fatiguant.

Et Duo savait qu'il avait raison.

Depuis le début, il le savait.

Il l'avait bien vu quand il était allé sur L1.

Il y avait eu le décalage horaire.

Il y avait eu les pertes de temps dans les queues et les enregistrements.

Le transport.

La fatigue.

C'était difficile de se motiver pour travailler le soir lorsqu'il revenait de L1.

Et Heero avait fait l'aller-retour plus souvent que lui.

Mais Heero ne mentait pas avant, lorsqu'il disait qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'aller sur L1 pour rendre visite à ses amis.

Il ne les trompait pas lorsqu'il y venait pour un jour seulement et n'avait que le temps de les saluer autour d'un café avant de courir attraper la dernière navette.

Duo avait vu les cernes, les soupirs agacés.

Il avait vu la contrariété se peindre sur ses traits quand il venait le taquiner alors qu'il travaillait encore, assis autour de la table du salon.

Il y avait lu l'agacement, il avait vu son regard noir, un regard sérieux, plein de colère lorsqu'il avait persisté. Mais il n'ouvrait pas la bouche, il se contentait de pincer les lèvres, de laisser l'air sortir par ses narines, de prendre sur lui.

Mais pendant les repas, il était là, présent, concerné. Il était souriant, il était agréable, il le rendait amoureux.

Et la nuit, Heero se faisait doux, et ses mains venaient le chercher, il se blottissait contre lui avec un soupir d'aise, et il posait son oreille contre son dos, pour entendre son cœur battre, pour s'endormir avec cette horloge humaine, ce battement vivant qui résonnait en lui.

**&**

-Reste ici… demanda Duo, tenant serré entre ses doigts la mallette de Heero.

-J'ai du travail, répondit le jeune homme, d'un ton habitué, avec un regard qui interrogeait l'autre sur la raison d'aborder ce sujet qui fâchait, juste quand il s'en allait, juste quand il connaissait la réponse, parce que ça faisait tellement de fois que Duo lui avait fait cette requête.

On aborde toujours les sujets importants au dernier moment, à la dernière minute, alors qu'on a déjà un pied dehors.

-Alors, démissionne. Et viens vivre à Sank. Reste avec moi, Heero. Il y a de la place ici. Je n'aurais pas besoin d'un colocataire, je t'aurais toi.

-Je ne peux pas. J'ai des obligations. J'ai pris un engagement.

-Heero… murmura Duo d'un air triste. Tu peux recommencer une nouvelle vie ici. Tu ne dois rien à L1. On a assez souffert comme ça, tu ne crois pas ? Tout le monde est ici. Réléna, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei… Moi.

-Je vois que Réléna t'a tenu son discours habituel.

-Reste. Je ne veux pas d'une vie de courant d'air. Ici, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, tu pourrais aussi devenir ambassadeur de Sank, si tu souhaites rester dans la politique.

-Tu vas me recommander, Duo ? Je sers mon pays, pas le plus offrant. Et si j'apprécie Sank, j'ai gardé des liens forts avec ma colonie d'origine. Et je m'en suis crée des nouveaux ces dernières années.

Heero poussa un soupir, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-J'ai déjà dit tout ça à Réléna.

-Tu ne veux pas y réfléchir ? insista encore l'américain.

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu quelque chose que tu ne pourrais pas faire, toi ? Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de tout quitter pour venir sur L1 parce que je connais l'importance de ton travail pour toi. Pourquoi me demandes-tu quelque chose que je ne me suis pas permis de demander ?

-Parce que je te veux auprès de moi ? C'est trop égoïste ? Il fallait que je demande, expliqua Duo en rendant la mallette.

Heero esquissa un sourire.

-Je suis flatté de ta proposition. Franchement, ça me rend un peu heureux. Mais je ne peux pas accepter.

-Notre situation te convient ?

-Non. Mais je sais que je l'aimerai.

-Parce qu'on n'a pas le choix, hein ?

-Exactement. Je ne te laisserai pas le choix, murmura Heero avant de l'embrasser doucement au creux du cou, avant de se retirer et de sortir de l'appartement.

On aborde toujours les sujets importants à la dernière minute, quand il est déjà trop tard.

**&**

**Heero Yuy regretterait son ex, Duo Maxwell.**

_**« Quand il parle de Duo, c'est toujours en termes élogieux. »**_

_**« A la façon dont il parle de lui, on se dit qu'il regrette d'avoir rompu.», déclare une source.**_

**&**

-Vous avez rompu ?

-Non. Je ne veux pas. Et il ne veut pas. C'est juste que la situation n'est pas facile.

-Sans blague ? Franchement, faut être dingue pour s'engager dans ce genre de relation.

Duo ne répondit rien, les yeux rêveurs, orientés vers le sourire.

Alors ils étaient dingues.

**&**

-Heero ? T'es pas chez toi ? demanda Duo en posant ses valises dans l'appartement, soutenant son téléphone portable d'une oreille.

-Euh… T'es chez moi, là ? Je suis chez un ami, on…

Il y eut un léger silence et Duo devina que Heero parlait avec une tierce personne, étouffant le combiné de sa main.

-Ecoute, je viens te chercher, d'accord ? finit-il par dire après un moment.

-Heero, si je dérange, tu peux…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es venu pour me déranger, le taquina le japonais. Je suis en route là, tu ne bouges pas, d'accord ?

Dix minutes plus tard, il l'embrassait sur le palier, l'étreignant contre lui.

-Deux semaines sans toi, c'était trop long, plaisanta Duo peu après. Tu comprends, j'ai un peu de temps dans mon planning, je me suis dit que je pouvais m'immiscer au moins pour une soirée… Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? demanda-t-il alors que Heero l'entraînait à sa suite dans l'ascenseur.

-Je te l'ai dit. J'étais chez un ami. Et il t'invite gentiment à dîner.

-Hein ?

-On avait prévu de se faire une soirée entre nous, Shen Ruo He fait une allocution ce soir en direct et on voulait la voir ensemble pour en parler… expliqua Heero en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture, invitant Duo à y monter. C'est un sénateur, ajouta-t-il brièvement, se doutant que Duo ne connaîtrait pas forcément toutes les figures politiques de L1.

-Je dérange vraiment alors, grimaça le jeune homme, en regardant l'horizon se découper rapidement devant lui.

-Mais non, je suis content que tu sois là, fit Heero, pressant son genou dans un geste rassurant, avant de passer sa cinquième.

-Mais je vais vous déranger…

-Je suis désolé de t'imposer ça, je sais que tu n'es pas féru de politique, mais c'est important que j'y sois. Et puis ça te donnera l'occasion de faire la connaissance de Ha Rim. Réléna m'a dit que tu posais quelques questions à son sujet… sourit le japonais, moqueur.

-On va chez lui là ? demanda aussitôt Duo.

Seul le rire de Heero lui répondit, et Duo se sentit tout d'un coup mieux, comme si on le libérait d'un poids.

Il lui avait manqué.

-Et si tu as peur de t'ennuyer, je te rassure, Octave et Will ne s'intéressent pas non plus à ce qui va se dire. Le projet n'aborde pas leur domaine de prédilection.

-Attends, mais vous êtes combien ? Je croyais que tu étais seul chez Jin Ha Rim…

-Non non, on est cinq, avec toi, ça fait six, répondit Heero.

-Tous en politique ?

-On a fait nos classes ensemble. Will est secrétaire d'état et accessoirement, un cas social avec sa femme. Octave et Auguste sont députés et Ha Rim est le ministre des finances… mais ça, tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

-Très drôle.

-Vous vous entendrez bien, prédit le japonais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo faisait leur connaissance, constatant avec surprise qu'ils étaient tous relativement jeunes, la moyenne d'âge tournant autour de 26 ans.

Après s'être fait confirmer que c'était plutôt exceptionnel et que la plupart des autres députés et des personnes qu'ils croisaient dans leur vie professionnelle avait au moins le double de leur âge, Duo se vit inviter à s'asseoir autour de la table où ils étaient tous assis.

-En fait, on s'est rapproché à cause de notre âge au début, expliqua Ha Rim en souriant. C'était trop pénible de se faire toujours traiter avec condescendance par les aînés.

-Tu m'étonnes ! sourit Auguste. Les petits jeunes influençables… Ca m'avait bien fait rire.

-Et donc tu es architecte, Duo? enchaîna Ha Rim.

-Oui, avec tout ce que ça inclue de crayons à papier aux mines cassées, d'affiches gribouillées et autres règles de toutes sortes…

-Son appartement en est envahi, expliqua Heero d'un air désolé, déclenchant un éclat de rire général.

Et Duo découvrit une nouvelle facette de celui qu'il aimait.

Une aisance qu'il n'avait pas quand il était à Sank, un humour partageur, une place où les autres ne semblaient pas craindre de le mettre en boîte, de le pousser gentiment ou de la décoiffer.

Il n'y avait pas de distance instaurée, pas de glace invisible à laquelle se heurter.

Et Duo qui s'attendait à ce que le sujet soit essentiellement politique ce soir-là fut forcé de constater que ce n'était pas le cas.

On parla d'assurances automobiles, de la voisine qui venait taxer le sucre tous les weekends chez Ha Rim, du contenu des assiettes qui approchait l'esthétique parfaite d'une flaque de boue quand vint le dessert au chocolat et un peu du passé de Heero qui intriguait ses amis.

-J'ai pas mal de dossiers à vous raconter là, sourit Duo. Si seulement Heero n'en avait pas autant sur moi… ajouta-t-il d'un ton désolé.

-On est déjà au courant pour tes habits hors norme de l'époque, il nous a montré une photo, affirma Octave.

-Pardon ?

-Ah oui, les poches géantes ! se rappela Will, éclatant de rire.

-Heero nous a aussi parlé de la fois où tu as réveillé tout le monde parce qu'il y avait une araignée sur ton mur… déclara Octave.

-Mais c'est f… commença Duo, indigné.

-Ah oui, il avait pas parlé d'insecte tellement insignifiant qu'il en avait ri toute la nuit ? le coupa aussitôt Auguste.

-Si, si ! approuva Ha Rim vigoureusement. Et juste après, il nous avait mimé la scène !

-Et je suppose qu'il n'a pas évoqué la fois où il était tellement drogué que… tenta d'insinuer Duo, dans un esprit revanchard.

-Tu pourrais au moins te rendre compte qu'ils sont en train de t'embrouiller, non ? intervint Heero, poussant un soupir désabusé.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de drogue ? sourit Octave, les yeux brillants.

Faisant le tour de la table des yeux, Duo remarqua l'amusement de tous, le regardant avec attention, dans l'espoir qu'il continue sa phrase.

-Je vois, constata Duo avec un sourire d'autodérision. Vous vouliez me faire parler. Heero ne vous a jamais raconté cette histoire d'araignée, et je me suis complètement fait avoir… Pardon Heero, je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de ce dernier, joignant les mains dans un geste de supplique, riant à moitié. J'aurais dû savoir que tu ne mentirais pas. Je me disais bien que ça ne te ressemblait pas…

Les éclats de rire qui s'ensuivirent confirmèrent ce qu'il venait de constater et il jeta un coup d'œil à Octave qui en était l'instigateur.

-Et donc, cette histoire de drogue ? demanda à nouveau celui-ci, souriant de plus belle.

-Tu rêves, répliqua Heero d'un ton ironique.

-Oui enfin tu as quand même balancé le coup de la photo, se rappela Duo, faisant mine d'hésiter.

A ce moment, un nouvel éclat de rire vint l'interrompre, et Auguste lui expliqua entre deux fou-rires que c'était Réléna qui la leur avait donnée.

A ce moment Ha Rim les invita à s'asseoir dans le canapé, étant donné que le discours allait bientôt commencer.

-Où est le pouvoir ? demanda-t-il soudainement, cherchant autour de lui.

-Le pouvoir ? interrogea Duo, fronçant les sourcils.

Autour de lui, les jeunes gens jetaient des coups d'œil rapides autour d'eux, soulevant des coussins à l'occasion ou déplaçant un vase.

Finalement, Octave émit un soupir de satisfaction avant de s'installer dans le canapé, la télécommande à la main.

-Et voilà, sourit-il en zappant sur la bonne chaîne, Duo comprenant que ce qu'ils appelaient tous le pouvoir n'était autre que l'objet qu'il venait de reposer sur la table basse.

Comme un code connus d'eux seuls, mais dont ils n'avaient plus conscience qu'il en était un. Ces gars-là devaient se voir vraiment souvent…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous confortablement installés, suivant l'allocution du sénateur Shen.

Quelques commentaires fusaient ça et là de temps à autre, venant surtout de la part d'Octave et de Will, faisant rire Duo.

Ha Rim avait laissé ses jambes sur celles de Heero, s'allongeant à moitié sur le canapé. La proximité avait l'air naturelle, habituelle. Quand Ha Rim prit le verre du japonais pour en boire une gorgée au passage avant de le rendre à son propriétaire, le geste passa de la même manière, glissant avec aisance dans leur attitude.

Duo leur jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil, ne pouvant que constater leur proximité sans vraiment savoir quoi conclure.

L'allocution dura moins d'une demi-heure et fut suivi d'une longue discussion entre les jeunes gens auquel Duo ne prit pas part, se contentant d'observer le petit groupe s'animer et débattre entre eux.

Duo constata qu'ils n'avaient pas tous les mêmes convictions politiques, ce qui dynamisait leur discours et finissait en éclats de rire général, leur bonne entente primant sur leur esprit de contradiction.

-Franchement, je doute que l'opinion publique soit de son côté. Ca aurait quand même un goût amer, objecta Will.

-Là, il a raison, intervint Auguste.

-C'est si gentil à toi de me soutenir ! sourit le secrétaire général.

-Je ne dis ça que dans son intérêt, rétorqua Auguste, déclenchant un rire général.

Jin Ha Rim et Heero complétaient mutuellement leurs phrases, partageant visiblement le même point de vue, unis par une réelle complicité.

Les amis finirent par inventer des tactiques complètement tordues pour faire passer leurs projets de lois, s'appuyant soit sur le statut d'ambassadeur de l'un, soit sur le statut de ministre de l'autre.

-Et si le gouvernement ne suit pas ? demanda Octave avec un haussement de sourcil.

-Peut-être qu'ils nous jetteront leurs stylos, ironisa Ha Rim, faisant brièvement sourire Heero.

Peu après, le sujet fut abandonné et on revint à d'autres auxquels participa activement Duo, entraîné dans les conversations et les alimentant d'une pointe d'humour et de bonne humeur.

**&**

-Ils sont sympas… Je ne m'attendais pas à…

-Ce qu'ils le soient ? compléta Heero d'un air indifférent, posant ses clés de voiture sur la table.

-Peut-être. Tu n'en parles jamais. Je m'imaginais des collègues de travail plutôt ennuyeux.

-On n'est pas vraiment collègues, signala le japonais obligeamment.

-Vous vous entendez vraiment bien.

-C'est vrai. Bien qu'Octave ait tendance à trop calculer ce qu'il fait… répondit pensivement Heero.

-Et…

-Ah.

-Comment ah ?

-Je suppose que tu vas renouveler ton intérêt envers Ha Rim. Parce que tu veux savoir à quel point on est lié.

Duo resta silencieux un moment avant de sourire d'un air coupable.

-Tout juste. Vous avez vraiment l'air… intime.

-On ne l'est pas.

Duo ne répondit rien, se contentant d'observer les étagères autour de lui, le manque de bibelot, le manque de tableaux aux murs, juste des livres pour son travail…

-On ne l'a jamais été, précisa Heero.

Un silence ensuivit la remarque et Heero soupira, souriant à demi.

-Ha Rim m'a collé toute cette soirée juste pour ce résultat… Ca se paiera, affirma-t-il.

Devant le froncement de sourcils de l'américain, Heero sourit plus franchement, se rapprochant de lui.

-Il lit aussi la presse étrangère tu sais ? Et ça l'a bien fait rire… Je suppose qu'il voulait voir ta réaction. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu y croirais.

-Un peu. C'était peut-être un de tes ex donc… Tu es différent avec eux.

-Différent ?

-Plus… accessible.

-… Peut-être. Non, en fait, je suis exactement le même, réfléchit Heero. C'est juste eux qui osent plus.

Duo resta silencieux un moment, laissant l'idée faire son chemin dans sa tête.

Peut-être.

Peut-être que c'était vrai.

-Et peut-être que comme ils osent plus, je suis plus ouvert, poursuivit simplement le japonais.

Tu as juste l'habitude d'être comme ça avec eux. Comme tu as l'habitude d'être un autre avec nous. Peut-être que c'est une attitude difficile à changer quand tu es connu sous un certain angle… Peut-être que j'aurais dû plus oser moi aussi pour me rapprocher de toi…

Parce que c'est toi qui as franchi la distance entre nous.

Duo fronça les sourcils, se retournant vers Heero.

-Pourquoi l'appartement de Ha Rim est bien plus grand que le tien ?

-C'est un ministre. Il a un appartement de fonction.

-Pas toi ?

-On me l'a proposé, hésita le japonais un moment.

-Et tu as refusé. Tu n'as même pas décoré ton intérieur, constata Duo.

-Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu le remarques ? se moqua le jeune homme en se rapprochant de lui, lui faisant face.

-Je pensais à autre chose… avoua l'américain en fixant son regard sur les lèvres tentantes du brun.

-Ah oui ? sourit Heero en haussant un sourcil suggestif, laissant ses mains remonter lentement le t-shirt de son amant.

**&**

**Duo Maxwell : Heero Yuy, de l'histoire ancienne.**

-Tu vois, ils tournent finalement la page… remarqua Quatre.

-Faudrait surtout pas qu'ils apprennent où je vais demain soir… répliqua Duo, souriant.

-Ca recommencerait de plus belle. Ca titrerait « réconciliation inespérée » ou quelque chose dans le genre, ajouta Réléna.

-Je te soupçonne vraiment d'être une de leur journaliste.

-Si seulement j'en avais le temps… soupira la jeune femme.

**&**

-Tu ne peux vraiment pas faire un passage à Sank ? insista Duo.

-Je n'ai pas le temps. J'ai au moins une réunion par jour que je ne peux pas annuler.

-Alors le temps des deux jours avec emprunt wi-fi est révolu ? bouda le jeune homme en tirant sur sa chemise.

-Disons que c'était exceptionnel. J'ai des réunions prévues jusqu'au mois de mai, expliqua le japonais en se dégageant doucement.

-Ca fait deux mois !

-J'ai déjà réservé une journée pour l'anniversaire de Trowa, je ne peux pas faire plus.

-Aucune réunion que tu pourrais zapper ?

-Il y avait bien celle de ce soir, j'y ai envoyé mon stagiaire. Je fais mon maximum Duo.

-Je sais… C'est juste que les moments où on est ensemble sont de plus en plus rares…

-Ca les rend bien plus précieux, sourit Heero facticement.

-Fous-toi de moi…

-En ce moment, je ne peux pas me permettre le moindre faux-pas.

-Tu es surveillé par ta hiérarchie ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça, fit légèrement le japonais.

-Vrai ? demanda Duo, son ton se faisant plus sérieux.

-Rien de grave. Tu préfères avec ou sans gruyère ?

-Comme toi.

&

Une sonnerie retentit, brisant le calme silencieux de la pièce.

-Non ! soupira Duo en voyant Heero se lever pour saisir son portable.

Avant qu'il ait pu décrocher, le jeune homme l'avait rattrapé, lui arrachant le téléphone des mains.

-Non ? sourit Heero, patient.

La sonnerie retentissait toujours, stridente et déplaisante.

-S'il te plait, demanda Duo en lui faisant les yeux doux.

-Qui c'est ? interrogea finalement le brun.

-Contact 4, répondit l'américain, ne pouvant dissimuler son amusement devant l'appellation.

-Raccroche, répliqua aussitôt Heero.

Duo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, souriant.

-C'était qui ?

-Will. Will et ses problèmes maritaux, exposa le japonais en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. Tu en veux ? proposa-t-il en agitant la bouteille devant lui.

-Non merci, refusa Duo en parcourant le répertoire du téléphone.

Une première fois.

Une seconde.

La troisième lui fit froncer les sourcils.

-Heero ? appela-t-il. Je suis pas dans ton répertoire ?

La porte du frigo se referma avec bruit tandis que le brun se retournait pour le dévisager.

-Je connais ton numéro par cœur, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire bref.

-Tu ne m'as pas mis dans le groupe « famille » ? Même Dorothy y est, remarqua Duo, vexé. Je suis… dans les contacts ? Les amis ?

-Tu n'es nulle part, affirma simplement Heero avant de boire une gorgée de son verre.

-Pourqu… commença Duo avant de s'interrompre et de rougir brusquement.

Les yeux du brun se détournèrent de ce spectacle, s'attardant sur les murs alentours.

-Tu ne l'as pas parce que je ne te l'ai pas donné, murmura Duo.

Un silence éloquent suivi cette déclaration.

-Je l'ai donné à tout le monde quand je l'ai changé… Lors d'une soirée à Sank… Et tu étais absent, poursuivit le jeune homme lentement. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas demandé ?

-T'étais pas obligé de vouloir me le donner. On ne se téléphonait jamais. Par principe.

-C'est stupide ! Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu com…

-C'est comme ça que je marche, le coupa le japonais en reposant machinalement le verre derrière lui.

Duo le regarda un moment, gardant le silence avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

-C'est un principe… charmant, finit-il par déclarer en rompant la distance qui les séparait d'un pas. Heero, regarde-moi, intima-t-il doucement. Tu es vraiment, vraiment… charmant, acheva-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ses mains vinrent s'attacher dans son dos avant de descendre lentement au niveau des hanches et de soulever le japonais, le plaquant contre la porte du frigidaire. Le brun laissa ses jambes entourer son corps, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

-Et je suis désolé de t'avoir oublié… Tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il en cherchant à percer le mystère des yeux à demi-clos.

-Hm.

Indécis sur la signification de la réponse, Duo essaya d'en deviner le sens à travers les yeux du japonais qui évita son regard, laissant sa tête reposer sur son épaule.

-Si je te donne mon numéro maintenant, tu accepteras de l'enregistrer ? proposa le jeune homme en déposant un baiser à la base de son cou.

Pour toute réponse, Heero resserra leur étreinte et Duo se permit un sourire.

-Et tu le classeras dans « famille » ? demanda-t-il.

-Réléna pensait que je t'avais supprimé de ce répertoire à cause des articles de journaux, répondit finalement le japonais d'un ton amusé.

-Vraiment ?

-Elle devait se dire que je pensais à l'inceste…

-On va éviter le classement familial alors ?

-Juste pour ne pas la traumatiser, ce serait bien.

-C'est pour ça que tu ne m'appelais jamais sur mon portable, hein ? C'était toujours le fixe ici ou alors celui du bureau… réfléchit Duo.

Il esquissa un sourire, attendri par le malentendu et sa maladresse.

-Je te promets de ne plus jamais t'oublier, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-Tu ferais mieux…

La promesse fut scellée par un baiser, réveillant leur désir, nourrissant peu à peu leur passion.

Duo fit quelques pas en arrière, portant toujours Heero contre lui, le souffle rendu court par ses mouvements de bassin lents et plus qu'explicites.

Il finit par l'allonger sur la table, son amour grandissant à la vue du corps abandonné que la respiration soulevait à une vitesse saccadée, aux mains qui l'appelaient et aux yeux noirs dévoreurs.

**&**

-Encore tes migraines ? interrogea Duo en voyant le japonais avaler deux cachets machinalement.

-Je manque de sommeil.

-Tu ne devrais pas négliger ta santé Heero. Pas pour le travail.

-Ca m'aide à me sentir mieux, avoua le jeune homme dans un souffle.

Duo passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules, le rapprochant de lui.

-Fais attention à toi, s'il te plait, demanda-t-il sérieusement. Je ne voudrais pas te retrouver inanimé au sol un soir, en allant chez toi.

-Ca va aller. Ca passe déjà, murmura Heero en portant une main à son front.

-Ca me fait peur. Tu travailles trop.

-Je lui dois bien ça.

Il y eut un léger silence, Duo fronçant les sourcils.

-A qui ? finit-il par demander.

-A L1. Aux morts que j'ai laissés derrière moi.

-Tu as aussi sauvé des vies Heero.

-Une vie en vaut bien une autre, hein ? C'est pas aussi simple…

Duo passa lentement sa main dans ses cheveux, comme pour apaiser cette tête qui se torturait trop.

-Et comment tu nous considères, nous ? finit-il par demander.

-Vous ?

-Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, moi ? Aucun de nous ne travaille par pur altruisme. Pas comme toi. Et on a fait la même chose.

-Je ne compte pas comme ça.

-Comment alors ?

-Je compte avec ma conscience. La mienne. Ma voix dans ma tête. Je suis heureux que vous soyez en paix. Que tu le sois. Je voudrais pouvoir faire pareil. Je voudrais tellement, tellement souvent…

-Heero…

-Juste pour tout abandonner et venir te voir, juste comme ça… souffla le japonais.

Il y avait ces moments de confidence, ces chuchoteries tard le soir.

Ce qui le faisait se rapprocher de Heero et comprendre son cœur. Son mode de fonctionnement, son entêtement.

Même si Heero y avait pris goût, même s'il s'était fait des amis sur L1… l'origine de son engagement n'était jamais oubliée, jamais occultée.

Il y avait ces moments où Duo était certain que Heero n'abandonnerait jamais son travail.

**&**

Et puis il y avait ces soirées où Duo venait chez Heero alors qu'ils en avaient tous les deux.

Ca devenait de plus en plus fréquent.

Dos à dos dans le salon, l'un tapant sur les touches de son clavier tandis que l'autre dessinait des plans, sa planche à dessin posée sur ses genoux.

Quelques soupirs partagés, un verre d'eau chacun, et parfois des mains qui se frôlaient, comme ça pour rien.

Juste pour sentir ce dos s'appuyer contre soi. Juste une chaleur, une présence apaisante.

Juste pour quelques heures avant que Heero n'aille à une réunion ou ne rencontre un collègue.

Juste pour quelques heures avant d'aller se coucher, trop fatigués pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Mais juste le temps de serrer fort cette main dans la sienne et de sentir le sommeil l'emporter.

**&**

**Duo Maxwell n'est pas sorti indemne de sa séparation.**

-Tu crois qu'ils vont continuer à exploiter ce ressort encore combien de temps ? soupira Duo.

-Tant que ça se vendra. Tu es populaire, réjouis-toi ! sourit Réléna.

-Je ris si demain, c'est ton nom qui est titré…

-Ne parle pas de malheur… Pour l'instant, je respire la tranquillité.

-Moi aussi, revendiqua Duo. Et ce n'est pas les journaux qui me feront changer d'humeur.

-Non, juste Heero… ajouta la jeune femme malicieusement.

**&**

-Joyeux anniversaire !

-Merci, répondit simplement Trowa en laissant entrer Duo. Heero n'est pas avec toi ?

-Sa navette a été retardée, il sera là dans la soirée, expliqua le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

C'était une habitude, il ne fallait pas compter sur la ponctualité lorsqu'on prenait une navette spatiale. Il y avait toujours des vérifications, des colis suspects, la sécurité d'un haut dignitaire à assurer avec plus d'attention, le retard d'un vol précédent venant gêner le suivant…

-Duo, t'es en retard ! lui reprocha Quatre à son arrivée.

-Je ne suis pas le pire ! sourit l'américain, satisfait.

Il dit bonjour à chaque invité, faisant rapidement le tour de la salle. La soirée était intimiste, seuls les anciens pilotes de gundam avaient été invités, ainsi que Catherine, Hilde et Réléna.

-Tu parles de Heero ? Un problème avec sa navette ? s'enquit cette dernière.

-C'est dingue comme tu connais G-air !

-J'ai l'habitude en fait, répondit la jeune femme d'un air blasé. Je suis contente qu'il vienne, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il va bien ?

-La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, ça allait, confirma Duo d'un ton léger.

-C'est vrai que tu le vois souvent, toi, sourit Hilde en lui tendant une bouteille de bière.

-Pas assez à mon goût, soupira le jeune homme. Il vient ce soir mais ne reste que pour quelques heures, il rentre tôt demain matin. Ce soir, vous le verrez autant que moi…

-On sent poindre le regret, ironisa Quatre.

-Eh ! C'est rare qu'il vienne à Sank, tu sais ? La plupart du temps, c'est moi qui fais le déplacement ! Il a toujours des tonnes de réunion…

-Ah oui, je connais ça, compatit Réléna.

-Son boulot a l'air méchamment prenant, remarqua Catherine.

-M'en parle pas, j'ai passé des soirées entières à le regarder travailler parce qu'il avait « un dossier urgent à monter» et que j'venais de débarquer à l'improviste.

-Pas très conciliant, remarqua Wufei.

-Heero a toujours été comme ça, répondit Réléna en haussant les épaules. Le travail avant tout. Il sera là dans combien de temps ?

-Maximum une heure, répondit Duo en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre machinalement.

-On l'attend pour le gâteau alors, soupira Hilde. J'aurais voulu en manger une part, j'ai faim…

-On harcèle Trowa pour qu'il nous l'amène plus tôt ? proposa Duo.

-Parle-nous plutôt de ton projet pour la mairie, intervint le concerné en rapportant de la cuisine de quoi sustenter ses invités. Tu en es où ?

-Le chantier a commencé, c'est rapide quand on a le budget, exposa l'américain. En fait, je suis plutôt satisfait, tout à l'air de fonctionner… Franchement, ça se passe bien, sourit-il.

-On pourra admirer le résultat à partir de quand ? demanda Wufei.

-Si tout continue comme ça et que les fournisseurs ne déconnent pas à la dernière minute, je dirai à l'horizon 204 AC.

-Il a tout du langage d'un bureaucrate, se moqua Quatre. Ca ne veut rien dire : « à l'horizon 204 AC ».

-Début de l'année prochaine, rectifia Duo avec une grimace à l'attention du blond. Je suis entouré de bureaucrates, évidemment que je commence à parler comme eux, en assurant mes arrières et en voilant mes mots…

-Je répèterai ça à Heero, déclara Trowa, l'air innocent.

-C'est lui qui t'a appris le terme ? « On se verra horizon mai » ? plaisanta Hilde.

-Franchement, le pire c'est que ce serait possible, rit Duo en secouant la tête. C'est bien son style. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. En fait, il est encore plus imprécis quand on parle de se voir… ajouta-t-il d'un air dramatique, déclenchant un rire général.

-Tiens, en parlant de lui, ça l'a fait venir plus vite, remarqua Hilde en voyant Heero par la fenêtre.

-Oh non achevez-moi, il est au téléphone, soupira Duo en jetant un coup d'œil.

-Et ?

-Ca veut dire travail, sourit Réléna en coin.

La sonnerie retentit peu après et Trowa accueillit le nouvel arrivant, lui serrant la main.

Les entendant discuter, Duo les rejoignit dans le couloir, constatant blasé que le japonais avait son téléphone à la main, couvrant le micro, faisant visiblement patienter son interlocuteur.

-Par contre, je suis désolé j'en ai pour une minute, ça te dérange si j'emprunte ton bureau ? demandait Heero.

-Non, tu connais le chemin, répondit laconiquement Trowa.

-Merci, je reviens vite, assura le brun avec un sourire rapide.

Il fit un vague geste de la main à Duo et aux invités en passant devant le salon, ayant déjà repris sa conversation au téléphone.

-Et du coup, pour le gâteau ? demanda Catherine avec un air gourmand.

-Je sens qu'on va patienter quelques minutes de plus, répliqua Réléna en haussant les épaules, se resservant de punch.

Duo s'éclipsa en douceur pour rejoindre Heero dans le bureau.

-Et le service est pas dispo, là ?... Non, c'est bon…Enfin comme d'hab quoi… Ecoute, tu n'as qu'à passer par son secrétaire général, il devrait… Le bureau 403, si t'as pas son numéro demande à Chloé, elle l'a… Oui. Ecoute, ça va pas être possible là, j'ai pas le temps, je ne suis même pas sur L1…

Heero était face à la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos.

Duo s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa dans le cou, le faisant se retourner vers lui. Le japonais lui fit un léger sourire avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Attends, attends là. Répète ? Qu'est-ce qui est différé ? Ah d'accord, oui, non non, j'étais au courant. Oui, d'accord, on fait comme ça. Ah. Bon, tu vois, en fait tu l'avais. Si ça ne marche pas, passe par son supérieur… Oui, je songerai à me faire payer la prochaine fois… Exactement, tu as tout deviné. Ce sera fait. Allez, à jeudi, conclut Heero avant de raccrocher. Auguste te dit bonjour, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Duo. On y va ?

-Tout le monde t'attend pour le gâteau, ne t'étonne pas si tu es suivi par quelques regards rancuniers…

-Tu l'es ? s'amusa Heero.

-Un peu. Rends-toi compte, c'est une Forêt Noire.

-Je suis impardonnable.

-Non, tu as fait vite.

-Parce que d'habitude, ce n'est pas le cas ?

Duo fit une légère grimace, regardant ostensiblement ailleurs, déclenchant un sourire chez le japonais.

L'embrassant sur la tempe, Heero passa sa main derrière son dos et le poussa en avant, le faisant entrer dans le salon où leurs amis les attendaient.

-Tiens, voilà le couple phare, lança Hilde en les voyant tous les deux.

-Heero, tu sais te faire désirer, franchement on n'attendait plus que toi pour le gâteau, sourit Catherine.

-Toute réclamation est à adresser directement à Airgun qui tentera de te satisfaire dans un délai de quatre à huit semaines, merci de ta compréhension, signala le japonais sur un ton monocorde, trahissant la force de l'habitude.

-Et tu risques d'être sur liste d'attente, ajouta Réléna. C'est l'expérience qui parle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils coupaient la Forêt Noire, distribuant ses parts.

-C'est pour ça que je trouve l'ouverture des cadeaux trop longue… On devrait d'abord couper le dessert, affirmait Hilde en agitant devant elle sa petite cuillère.

-Tu n'es pas curieuse de savoir ce qu'on offre à Trowa ? souriait Quatre en distribuant les parts de gâteau.

-La gourmandise l'emporte sur la curiosité chez moi.

-Cette fille cumule tous les défauts.

-Prends garde, Wufei, tu t'engages sur une pente glissante si on considère bien ta voisine…

-Je dois prendre ça pour moi ?

-Réléna, depuis que j'ai vu la couleur de ta limousine, je sais que tu es habitée par la paresse et l'avarice… répondit Hilde, déclenchant un rire général.

Duo donna un léger coup d'épaule à Heero, restant appuyé sur lui.

-Tu as mangé ce midi ? lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Heero fit un geste négatif de la tête déclenchant un nouveau coup d'épaule.

-T'as intérêt à manger du dessert, même si ce n'est pas une tartelette, fit-il mine de menacer.

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres tandis que le japonais obtempérait de bonne grâce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as offert à Trowa au juste ? Des places pour quoi ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

-Le grand philarmonique du Nouveau-Berlin.

-Musique classique ?

-Exact.

-Et les deux places, c'est parce que tu espères qu'il t'y invitera, étant donné que c'est sur L1 ? Ce que tu peux être calculateur, chuchota Duo en posant une de ses cerises dans l'assiette du jeune homme.

-Et plus encore que tu ne le crois. Je n'y serai pas à la date prévue.

-Encore du travail ? C'est pas du grand calcul, ça.

-Je lui ai réservé un des meilleurs hôtel de la ville et les billets d'avion. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'invite, je n'aime pas ce genre de représentations.

-Hé, tu ne tiens pas ton standing monsieur l'ambassadeur ! le taquina l'américain en déposant une partie de sa part de gâteau dans son assiette.

-Non, mais je connais une personne qui cultive soigneusement ces goûts…

-Calculateur… chuchota le jeune homme.

-Je suis sûr que Réléna sera ravie d'y aller, ajouta légèrement Heero, déclenchant un éclat de rire chez Duo.

-Tu es horrible, articula-t-il silencieusement, les épaules secouées par le rire.

-Dis donc vous deux, ça suffit ces messe basses ? fit d'un air sévère Hilde en les voyant, son attention ayant été attirée par l'éclat de rire.

-Tu comptes faire manger à Heero ta part de gâteau ou quoi ? rit Réléna en voyant l'assiette du japonais, remplie de cerises et de morceaux de chocolat.

-Ou alors, tu veux finir sur ses genoux ? Je pue, c'est ça ? demanda Quatre en constatant la distance entre lui et Duo, ce dernier ayant rapproché sa chaise de celle du japonais. Ca va Heero t'étouffe pas trop ?

Le brun ne répondit rien mais l'expression sur son visage en disait déjà trop, laissant éclater les rires dans la salle.

-Toi, siffla Duo en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-C'est vrai que t'as une certaine tendance à me coller, remarqua Heero avec un petit sourire, soutenant son regard noir et menaçant.

Ils se fixèrent un moment sous les yeux amusés de leurs amis avant que Duo ne s'avance brusquement, l'embrassant et se reculant tout aussitôt, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

-T'arrives à le supporter ? demanda Trowa d'un air amusé.

-Mais je dois prendre ça comment, moi ? protesta Duo.

-Ah, Heero refuse de répondre, c'est mauvais signe, le taquina Hilde après un silence.

Duo allait répliquer quand il sentit un léger poids sur son épaule.

Il sourit en constatant que Heero venait de poser sa tête contre lui, comme un soutien muet pour contredire ses paroles asticoteuses.

Une défense toute tendre pour ne pas qu'il prenne au sérieux ces petites piques.

-Je vois, soupira Réléna. Ils sont tous les deux irrécupérables. Aussi collants l'un que l'autre, conclut-elle, déclenchant un rire général.

**&**

-Décidément… sourit Heero en rentrant chez lui, constatant que Duo l'attendait dans son salon.

Heero referma lentement la porte derrière lui, prenant une lente inspiration, son sourire s'agrandissant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Duo en remarquant son attitude inhabituelle.

Le japonais s'avança vers lui et s'assit d'un coup sur le canapé, lui prenant les mains.

-J'ai passé une excellente journée, finit-il par déclarer, semblant savourer chaque syllabe.

Il passa ses jambes autour de Duo dans un mouvement d'étirement qui rapprochèrent leurs corps.

-Et il semble qu'elle se finisse encore mieux, souffla-t-il, l'air satisfait, enserrant un peu plus ses mains dans les siennes.

-Alors, tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui se passe ? demanda Duo en posant son front contre celui du japonais.

Celui-ci se recula, s'allongeant et relâchant doucement son étreinte. Ses mains dans les siennes étaient posées sur son ventre, enfermées dans la chaleur.

-Sunmitsu _(secret d'Etat)_, murmura Heero, les yeux fermés, un sourire serein sur les lèvres.

-Su-quoi ? demanda Duo avant de soupirer.

Heero s'était endormi, sa tête pendant à moitié dans le vide, un air calme sur le visage.

-T'as l'air tranquille toi, marmonna-t-il en l'installant plus correctement sur le canapé, se dégageant progressivement de son étreinte. Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça, hein ? interrogea-t-il doucement, déposant un baiser sur son front.

Duo saisit sa planche à dessin et commença à griffonner quelques esquisses sans conviction, souhaitant plus passer le temps que travailler. Les cernes sous les yeux du japonais le poussaient à le laisser dormir en paix.

Comme il avait l'air fatigué… Pour s'endormir, comme ça...

Son travail était en train de le dévorer…

Son travail et leurs allées et venues…

C'était peut-être trop…

**&**

-Tu as trouvé un nouveau colocataire ? demanda Wufei.

-Non. La dernière fois qu'un candidat est passé, il s'est trouvé nez à nez avec Heero. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé mais il s'est enfui en me voyant. Et l'autre, ça l'a fait marrer. Sérieux, je vais me retrouver dans la merde si ça continue.

-Tu m'étonnes là, ça fait longtemps que Heero n'est pas venu à Sank, non ?

-Depuis l'anniversaire de Trowa, oui. C'était avant.

-Et depuis ?

-Je n'ai plus eu une seule visite. Pas un appel. A croire que je n'ai jamais passé d'annonce. Et personne dans mon entourage n'est intéressé.

-Je peux différer mon départ officiel si ça t'arrange.

-Non, je vais juste payer, le temps de voir venir. Je finirai par trouver un colocataire, je désespère pas. Ces derniers temps, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'en occuper mais c'est vrai que là, ça commence à devenir une priorité.

-T'as pas proposé à Heero de venir vivre avec toi ?

-Parle pas de choses qui fâchent, soupira Duo. J'aimerais trop. Mais bon, il bosse sur L1 quoi. C'est pas comme si c'était possible.

-Dans quoi tu t'es engagé, hein ? souleva Wufei, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

**&**

Duo posa son attaché-case dans l'entrée avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son courrier qu'il venait de récupérer. Se dirigeant vers le salon, il passa en revue les différentes enveloppes avant de froncer les sourcils devant un logo qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Son expression se changea en surprise lorsqu'il lut qui était le destinataire.

Heero Yuy

12 rue de Chevalier

58 74 Terramer

SANK

-Y a une err… murmura Duo avant de s'interrompre brusquement, réalisant ce que ça signifiait.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, il laissa tomber le courrier qu'il tenait dans ses mains, sentant sa vue se brouiller légèrement.

-Non… Tu, commença-t-il, l'espoir faisant enfler sa voix. T'aurais pas fait ça, putain de… ? lâcha-t-il d'une voix maintenant excitée.

Attrapant fébrilement son téléphone il composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur avant de raccrocher se souvenant que le japonais était en voyage d'affaire pour une semaine.

S'asseyant dans le canapé, Duo tenta de reprendre ses esprits, ses mains encore tremblantes d'excitation enserrant le mobile.

Ce n'était pas un hasard. Non, ça n'en était pas un.

Ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui aurait voulu écrire à Heero et qui c'était trompé d'adresse.

C'était peu probable.

Et puis pourquoi justement son adresse…

On ne pouvait pas se tromper de destinataire comme ça non plus.

Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell n'étaient pas vraiment des homonymes.

Heero avait fait transférer son courrier ici.

Heero avait…

Emu par cette simple constatation, Duo resta immobile un moment, essayant de comprendre tout ce que ça signifiait.

Heero s'installait avec lui…

Heero venait vivre à Sank.

Heero quittait son travail…

Pour lui ?

Gêné par cette conclusion, une boule au fond de la gorge, Duo décrocha machinalement lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner avant de se reprendre et de répondre.

-Duo ?

-Réléna.

-Tu as eu Heero ? demanda le jeune femme, l'air joyeux.

-Oui. Non, rectifia l'américain en passant une main sur son front.

-Duo ? Ca va ? interrogea Réléna, d'un ton inquiet.

-J'ai reçu une lettre, souffla Duo, le cœur battant.

Réléna garda le silence et il prit une lente inspiration.

-Adressée à Heero. Mais l'adresse, c'est ici. Ici. Sank, précisa-t-il.

Seul un rire lui répondit, le plongeant dans l'incompréhension.

-Tu ne veux pas téléphoner au nouvel ambassadeur de L1 en place à Sank ? finit-elle par articuler entre deux rires.

Et le rire résonna encore, et c'était comme autant de perles qui venaient ruisseler à son oreille.

-Il a été muté ici ? Il… balbutia Duo, alors que la joie emplissait sa poitrine.

-Ca fait deux ans qu'il a posé cette requête. Il semble qu'elle ait été enfin été acceptée… Dès son retour de L3, Heero vient prendre ses fonctions à Sank. Mais il ne t'en a pas parlé du tout ? interrogea la jeune femme, surprise.

Non, pensa Duo.

Non. En fait, il avait laissé quelques indices…

Quelques conversations lui revinrent en mémoire, prenant un tout autre sens que celui qu'il leur avait donné auparavant.

_&_

_« -Tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux, affirma Duo en le traînant dans le salon par sa cravate. _

_-Tu prends des risques, je pourrais te prendre au mot, rétorqua Heero en effleurant ses lèvres des siennes dans un jeu lent et sensuel. »_

_&_

_« -Notre situation te convient ?_

_-Non. Mais je sais que je l'aimerai. _

_-Parce qu'on n'a pas le choix, hein ?_

_-Exactement. Je ne te laisserai pas le choix. »_

Avant de débarquer à l'improviste, l'air de rien…

_&_

_« -En ce moment, je ne peux pas me permettre le moindre faux-pas._

_-Tu es surveillé par ta hiérarchie ?_

_-On peut dire ça comme ça, fit légèrement le japonais. »_

Oui, pour ne pas faire de faux-pas avant son transfert, hein ? Il ne pouvait pas être plus clair ? Et dire qu'il s'était inquiété…

_&_

Et la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, la cause de la joie du japonais devait sûrement y être liée. L'annonce que sa requête aurait sûrement une réponse favorable…

_« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Duo en remarquant son attitude inhabituelle. _

_-J'ai passé une excellente journée, déclara Heero, semblant savourer chaque syllabe. (…)_

_-Alors, tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui se passe ? demanda Duo en posant son front contre celui du japonais._

_-Sunmitsu __(secret d'Etat)__, murmura Heero, les yeux fermés, un sourire serein sur les lèvres. »_

_&_

-Duo ? Duo ? appela Réléna.

-Oui. Si, en fait il me l'avait dit, sourit le jeune homme en prenant un air ironique.

En quelque sorte.

En crevard.

Il l'avait laissé mariner tout ce temps alors qu'il savait bien que…

-T'étais au courant, hein ? devina-t-il. Depuis quand ?

-Quand j'ai eu les papiers pour l'officialisation… Les premières démarches de L1. Deux mois.

-Alors Wufei aussi le savait ?

-Qui crois-tu qui vérifiait si ton annonce était bien gelée ? Heero m'avait demandé ce petit service quand il a vu que tu voulais prendre un nouveau colocataire…

-Le sale comploteur… Vous êtes tous passés dans mon dos, hein ?

-Ah non, juste Wufei et moi, sourit Réléna.

C'était bien du Heero, ça.

Ne pas dire les choses clairement.

Arriver comme ça, avec les yeux qui sourient, la fleur sur les lèvres et le cœur l'air de rien.

Il attendrait que Heero pose ses valises ici avant de lui tomber dessus…

Qu'il pose ses valises ici.

Duo sourit, bêtement heureux.

**&**

Heero fuit son regard, laissant ses yeux se poser sur les plinthes en bois.

Il fit un pas en avant prudemment, laissant leurs corps se frôler. Duo vit qu'il resserrait son emprise sur sa mallette de travail mais cherchant à rencontrer ses yeux, il ne put que constater que le japonais évitait soigneusement de croiser les siens.

-Oui ? demanda Heero doucement, son souffle venant lui chatouiller le cou.

-Oui ! répondit Duo sur le ton de l'évidence, un sourire incrédule fleurissant sur son visage.

Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir Heero dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui.

Un léger rire secoua ses épaules et il resserra son emprise sur le japonais.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux du brun, s'attardant ensuite sur sa joue.

-Je rêve, se moqua-t-il gentiment. Pourquoi t'as l'air si peu sûr de toi ? T'as déjà fait transférer ton adresse et tout…

Pour toute réponse, Heero l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, prenant son temps, s'attardant sur cette peau colorée et tendre.

Duo caressa lentement son dos, laissant ses doigts poser leurs empreintes sur ses omoplates.

Il comprenait maintenant cette réaction un peu timide, un peu réservée. Cette petite demande, les paupières baissées, la voix un peu basse.

C'était si surprenant de la part de Heero.

Mais après réflexion…

Quand il y pensait…

C'était aussi le passage du tacite à l'officiel.

Cette entente muette qui avait constitué les bases de leur relation. Cette entente dont Duo s'était arrangé facilement quand il avait compris les mots de Heero, ses aveux et ses sourires.

C'était là.

Maintenant.

Cet instant qui opèrerait un changement.

Du non-dit à cette demande toute officielle, qui tenait en un mot mais qui voulait dire tellement plus.

Ce non-dit dans lequel il avait enfermé Heero sans le savoir, sans le voir. Sans répondre à ses mots, en les acceptant simplement. C'était cette attitude qui avait généré cette question, ce dernier doute, cette timidité touchante.

-Je t'aime, avoua Duo à l'oreille du japonais.

Le sourire qu'il sentit contre son épaule lui suffit.

-Toi, ton travail, tes obligations et tes grimaces, vous êtes les bienvenus ici… Toujours, ajouta-t-il tendrement avant d'embrasser à nouveau le jeune homme.

Et tant pis pour ce que diraient les tabloïds. Il devrait peut-être leur envoyer des fleurs pour lui avoir permis de se rapprocher de Heero…

Enfin, fallait pas abuser non plus, après tout, c'était sur lui qu'ils tapaient le plus volontiers…

Et ils risquaient de s'intéresser un peu plus à eux…

Tant pis.

Il les orienterait vers le Trotre.

**OWARI**

Et voilà ! Bon, c'était surtout des petites tranches de vies, comme ça qui se croisent…

Le but, c'était d'écrire des titres genre « Voilà » complètement décalés par rapport à la réalité mais qui donneraient des idées…

En tout cas, on referme la parenthèse comme une page.

Merci de m'avoir suivi dans cette petite escapade qui s'est limite transformée en angst par moment… Mais tout est bien qui finit bien^^

*grande adepte des happy end*

Merci encore à tous d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et d'avoir laissé des reviews très encourageantes et motivantes^^. J'espère que cette fic vous aura apporté autant si ce n'est plus de plaisir que j'en ai eu en l'écrivant et en lisant vos petits mots.

(\__/)

(='.'=) Parce qu'il fallait bien conclure sur ce lapin, même si c'est la fin de Pâques. Merci !

(')_(')


End file.
